Kismet
by FreelySheRoams
Summary: Penelope Garcia has two year old twin sons. Derek Morgan has an 8 month old daughter. Neither one is looking to settle down, but after a passionate night together, can they really move on from each other when she becomes the BAU's new technical analyst. Rated M for Sexual Situations.
1. Prologue

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds, I'm only borrowing them. Hello everyone! This story will be AU. This is not the other story I was intending on posting (though that will be up shortly), but I got an extra day off work and there's a thunderstorm right now, so I figured let's share this little gem that my Muse came up with! Also, any misspellings are my own (Note: there will be toddler-talk so please excuse any of those spellings in the dialogue). Lastly, even though this story will be a romantic family drama, it will be rated M for sexual situations.**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Prologue:

"Mama!" _Thump_! "Ma…mmm…Mama!" _Thump_!

"Liam! Stop kicking my chair!" she held up the folded piece of paper – having pulled over to the side of the road, she was looking for the house that matched the description. "Please!" she added, with two year olds, she had to remind herself: _Patience_.

"I wanna the blue one!" came his brother's high pitch screech – obviously not wanting his mother to forget about him.

"No. You have the red one," figuring out she needed to go further down the street, she checked her mirrors before she took off again – slowly driving by houses as she read the addresses.

"Blue one's mine!" she could see Liam's chubby little hand waving around the blue action figure toy from the rear view mirror. Having been on the road for over two hours, and not wanting to deal with two cranky sons she had caved and bought them a happy meal – though she applauded herself for getting them apple slices instead of fries. _Points to you, Garcie_!

Coming towards a cul-de-sac, she finally spotted the old ranch style home. It wasn't her dream home by any means - the dull beige decor and faded white shutters disappointed her colorful nature, but it was affordable and close to her new work. Plus having done her research, she had discovered that there was a really good school a few blocks away. Perfect for her boys to go to when they got older.

Pulling her orange-beast of a vehicle into the gravel driveway, she couldn't contain her excitement!

"Lookie!" she had unbuckled her seat belt and turned around. "We're here!"

"I don't feel good, Mama!" joy quickly turned to panic when she noticed her sons pale complexion. She knew what that meant. Jumping out of her car, she rushed around the vehicle.

"Hold on, hold on," half muttering, half praying to herself. She had gotten him unbuckled from his car seat and was just about to put him down and hand him a paper bag, when he threw up all over the front of her new blouse instead.

"Oh Ollie!" feeling sick and seeing his mother's shirt made the little boy cry harder. "No, no it's okay!" she gently rocked him back and forth, trying to reach for her purse and get out the baby wipes.

"I sorry, Mama!" he cried harder, and knowing what usually happened next – she quickly turned him around, where he threw up once more – covering their new yard with puke.

"I wanna get out too!" screamed Liam from his seat, his fingers clawing at his buckle.

"Wait a minute, please!" having quickly cleaned Ollie off – calming him down enough to sit in the front seat and sip on a juice box, she realized she still had to deal with her shirt since the acidic smell was beginning to make her nauseous.

Pulling a giant purple gym bag from the trunk, she zipped it open and dug around for a few minutes until she pulled out an old floral print baby doll shirt – considering it was the least wrinkled thing she could find, it would have to do.

Glancing around the neighborhood and not seeing anyone outside, she made a quick judgment call – standing behind the open car door, she quickly pulled her soaked shirt off and tossed it onto the hood of her car. Yanking a few towelettes free, she wiped her neck, chest and hands off. Finally cleaned off, she sniffed the air, confused as to why she could still smell the puke – her eyes widened and she squealed.

 _Oh, it was in her hair_!

Grabbing a water bottle she poured it over the end of her hair and quickly dabbed it with an even older plaid button up shirt. _Gosh, I hope the washer works here_! Giving up, she gathered her hair up at the top of her head – biting the elastic off her wrist and quickly wrapping her long blonde locks into a messy bun.

"Excuse me, I think he belongs to you," a husky voice startled her.

Screaming, she spun around and nearly swallowed her tongue.

 _Oh, my goodness_!

Probably the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on, stood before her. He was tall and even under that, perfectly fitted grey button up, she knew he was fit. Her head was cocked to the side and she had to suddenly lick her dry lips, completely memorized by his expressive dark brows which were arched in amusement over the loveliest pair of amber eyes.

Her lust addled mind worked enough to make her wonder if she needed a breath mint and reminded her that she should have shaved her legs this morning – only to look down, remembering she was wearing a pair of pink leggings, and it didn't really matter. The chatter in her mind ceased when he spoke again.

"Mama!" confused, she looked back up – shocked to see him holding her son.

"Liam!" she shrieked, rushing over to grab him from the man.

The man chuckled "He got out on the other side," pointing to the driver's side of her vehicle.

"Um, thank you," feeling like the worst mother ever, then she quickly glanced back to the front seat – relieved to see Ollie staring back at her, waving his now empty juice box in the air.

"We should probably head inside," though he adverted his eyes, he couldn't stop smirking.

"What?" she mumbled. _Who was this guy_?

He glanced back at her, eyes twinkling with delight as he let his eyes fall slowly to her chest. Miffed that he was being so bold, she was about to yell at him – when it dawned on her.

 _Oh goodness_!

Eyes wide, she spun around quickly only to spin back around – Liam's soft blonde curls flouncing around his head. Trusting the man, she handed her son back over to him. Feeling her face heat, she was absolutely mortified. Standing there in the middle of the day, in probably her worst cotton bra she owned – you couldn't even tell it was lavender any more, she fumbled with the blouse she had forgot to put back on.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back around – once again reaching for her son.

"You must be Penelope Garcia."

She just nodded, not yet able to meet his gaze.

The man smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Derek Morgan."

To be continued…

 **A/N Next chapter should be out soon!**


	2. I:I

**A/N I don't own Criminal Minds! Thank you everyone who is reading (made it a favorite, followed, and/or reviewed)!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter I: Part I

Having become rather fond of the simple, three bedroom house – that he had spent months renovating, he was sad to see it go. Though as he stood there watching the new owner – the beautifully frazzled woman, with her green glasses, adorable flushed cheeks, sparkling blue flats, bright pink leggings, and wearing a flattering blouse that had an adorable little white bow – right above her ample cleavage.

He had to admit, it was worth it.

Having arrived a little early, he had hoped to beat her there and to check over the property one last time – only to discover a giant, orange vehicle parked in the driveway.

Derek was about to step out of his SUV and greet the woman, when she had bolted around her car – yanking open the door, she grabbed a little boy with straight, strawberry blonde hair. He had known she was a mother, but he wasn't expecting to see her kids today. Watching for a moment, he couldn't help but to smile – though being a professional observer, he quickly realized something was wrong.

It didn't take long, as seconds later, he could only grimace when she got covered in throw up.

He sat back a little longer, being a parent himself, he understood what she was going through. Once she got the little guy settled in the front seat, he watched her round ass wiggle back and forth as she struggled to get a giant purple bag out of the trunk of her car – only to drag it back up behind the passenger door.

Deciding now would be a good time to greet her, he quickly got out of his car and was about to make his way up the gravel path, when he saw another little boy – this one with curly blonde locks, running around the vehicle.

"Hey, little guy," he had bent down on his knee and pulled out his badge – receiving a toothy grin when he held it up to him. "Let's get you back to your Mama."

Picking the boy up and placing him on his hip, he headed up the drive way towards the woman, when to his utter surprise she tore off her shirt. Stopping in his tracks, he could only stare – then as if some deity was watching over him, she took a little wet wipe and started cleaning her neck and chest.

He was completely mesmerized as she patted the oh-so-soft looking skin between her breasts. Even in a simple bra, the large orbs were impressive – the gentle tugging of his tie reminded him that he was holding her son and he should probably stop his mind from imaging what she would look like in some proper lingerie.

Tamping down his arousal, he had surprised her when he went to return her son.

Now standing in the living room watching as the two little boys – who he had learned were named Liam and Ollie, ran around the rooms screaming with glee as they chased each other.

Penelope, he had come to call her, was standing on the small back porch talking to a friend – someone she said who lived in the area. Turning around, he noticed the giant storage truck pulling up in front of the house, right behind his SUV.

Though she had already signed the papers and he had given her the keys to the property – there was no need for him to stay, but he wasn't ready to go.

Slamming the screen door behind her, she looked a little upset as she looked through the bay window, noticing the truck parked outside.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she smiled, then shook her head when he arched a brow at her. "No…I mean…my friend cancelled on me. Something important came up," watching as the movers started to take out boxes and furniture, she bit her lip.

"Were they going to help you move in?" he asked.

She gave him a small nod, as she pocketed her phone – taking a quick step back as the boys almost ran her down.

"Slow down, please!" she yelled after them.

"I can help you," giving her what he thought was his most charming smile, just short of crossing his fingers – in hopes that she would say yes.

"You don't have to do that," a light blush covered her cheeks. "It's fine, really."

"Mama!" cried Liam, or was it Ollie. "I'm hungry!" They were practically identical, except for their hair, though he had still forgotten which one was which. Playing it safe he knelt down in front of the little boy.

"Hey buddy!" smiling as the toddler grasped on to his mother's blouse, still not entirely sure of the man in his new house. "Do you like pizza?" That got him a grin, and a huff from his mother.

"That's my favorite!" came another little voice down the hall, recognizing the blonde curls – Ah, Liam!

"Mine too!" came Ollie, stepping away from his mother and closer to him.

Derek stood up, giving Penelope a big grin. "My treat."

"Derek," her voice was stern. "They had more than enough junk food today."

"Oh, Mama!" Liam threw his hands up, dramatically "I won't ask for nothing again!"

"Me either's!" Ollie mimicked his brother and Derek had to bite his inner cheek to keep from laughing – though he hadn't been successful as Penelope shot him a glare.

She was about to respond when a loud crash was heard from the front yard. The boys screamed and ran towards the window, standing on their tip toes to get a better look.

"Lookie, they broke it!" giggled Liam, finding her smashed computer desk – scattered across the street, hysterical.

Ollie turned to his mom, eyes wide "They get'n a time out, Mama?"

Derek chuckled at that and watched as Penelope pinched the bridge of her nose and exhale a rather large breath. After a moment, she looked back at him.

"How does pepperoni sound?" he asked.

* * *

Five hectic hours later, they had finally gotten all her furniture inside the house. She had even managed to give the boys a bath and to take a quick shower for herself – not missing the chance to shave her legs and brush her teeth. Kill two birds with one stone, right! It had nothing to do with practically being a single parent since her sons were born, or wanting to feel decent while the man was in her house for the rest of the evening. Yea, keep telling yourself that, Garcie!

Now feeling silly for overthinking, and for having put on a smidge of mascara and a little bit of foundation – she decided to put on her most basic pair of pajamas. It was a set she had back in college, a pair of blue cotton shorts and a flowing tank top. Being pregnant with twins had made her body fill out a little more – adding dips and curves in places she'd rather not think about, but after having spent the whole day moving, she just couldn't resist the beloved cotton against her heated skin.

Leaving the bathroom she caught sight of herself in the mirror, and groaned – her pebbled nipples were clearly visible underneath the thin material of her top. Having no desire to put a bra back on – hell it was almost already nine in the evening, she trudged over to her open suitcases in search of something less see-through. Digging through piles of clothes she abruptly halted when she heard what she had hoped wasn't going to happen.

Quickly springing to her feet, she ran down the hall towards the living room – only to blush in embarrassment.

"Nakey Time!" roared Ollie, whose pajamas were nowhere to be seen as he jumped – naked as the day he was born, on her purple couch.

"Oliver!" Penelope shrieked, grabbing her son and placing him on her hip – quickly scanning the room for the discarded clothes.

"Vroom…vroom!" Liam whizzed past her – unlike Ollie he had part of his pajamas, though running around with his pants on his head as he held the legs like handle bars – she had yet to decide if that was worse or better.

"Liam!" she cried.

"Honk…Honk!" the little boy ran around the coffee table, giggling with glee. "Mama, Lookie! I'mma race car!"

Ollie squirmed in her arms, clapping his hands as he laughed in her ear.

"Liam, get off of there!" putting one son down to grab the other one – who had suddenly decided he was not only a car but a helicopter, as he got ready to jump off the table – his chubby little hands waving the pant legs around.

Scooping him up before he could 'fly', he screeched in her arms – shaking his head back and forth "No, down…down, Mama!" he cried.

"Liam, stop it!" her voice stern – patience thinning, as the little boy continued to kick his arms and legs around wildly. She had placed him on the ground, though was still holding on to him – when she yanked the pants off his head.

Then to her horror, he bit her arm. "William Alejandro!" she screamed.

The boy immediately froze, tears filling his eyes – guilt covering his face. "I sorry, Mommy!" he wailed.

"Look at me, Liam," once he made eye contact, she leaned closer to him. "What did I tell you, about biting?"

He was sniffling now, his little pouty lip quivering. "Not to!"

"Ollie not bite no body!" cheered his brother.

Looking up, she was shocked – though grateful to see Derek, smirking at her with amusement as he held up a now dressed Oliver.

"Mama! Lookie…he likes Nakey Time!" Ollie cheered, his little hands patting Derek's bare chest – having taken off his shirt earlier while he was helping move furniture, he had yet to put it back on. Penelope, had not forgotten that fact – hell, she had been trying not to drool over those chiseled abs and toned biceps all day.

"Mama, mad at me?" Liam stuttered, grabbing her attention – and though she was mad, her heart clenched as a few tears slid down his puffy cheeks.

"Yes, you're not supposed to bite people," he thankfully hadn't broken any skin but it was a habit she was desperately trying to break. Picking him up, she gently wiped away his tears. "I want you to go put your jammies on for me, ok?" glancing at Ollie, who was grinning back at her. "It's time for bed."

"Awe, Mom!" Liam sighed, only to catch site of her raised brows – slumping his shoulders he nodded. "Okays!"

* * *

An hour later – after finally getting the boys to go to sleep, Penelope found herself in the kitchen, unwrapping the last of her dishes. Having left California so suddenly she hadn't had time to grab all of her things and as her heart ached she tried not to think about all her lost trinkets she had collected over the years.

Instead, she began to focus on mentally figuring out what she was going to have to buy that fit with her now limited budget, only to lose her train of thought as Derek reemerged from the living room. Coming to a stop at the small center island, he placed her hot pink utility belt down and flashed those pearly whites at her.

"I mounted it on the wall instead," he chuckled. "Probably safer, with those little guys running around."

The television set was the least of her concerns as she finally took the moment to admire the elaborate tattoos, her fingers itching to trace the black ink of the lion – preferably, with her tongue! Feeling that pinwheel of desire stroke once again to life, she giggled to herself as she tried to calm her nerves – only to hear him clear his throat, the giant smirk across his face indicating he had caught her staring.

Blushing, she quickly turned around – fumbling with a set of plates behind her. Grabbing the complete set, she swung open the cabinet door and attempted to lift them above her head. She gasped when she saw the top plate start to slip, only to see his hand fly out in front of her face – taking the plates out of her hand, he set them down on the shelf.

In the process he had pushed her into the counter, one large hand splayed against her lower back – and she would be flat out lying if she tried to deny the spark she felt – while his arm stretched out next to her. His fingers entwining with her left hand – his thumb gently rubbing her bare ring finger.

Understanding what he was silently asking, she quietly mumbled out "He left, before they were born."

He was so close to her body that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Slowly gliding his hand up, his fingers whispering over the indent of her spine until he scooped her honey blonde locks onto the other side of her shoulders.

Her body tensed – skin prickling with anticipation only for her to startle as he lightly grazed her shoulder with a butterfly kiss. It was so delicate that for a moment she thought she had imagined it – then his tongue, hot and wet, licked the pulse point at the base of her neck. To her delight, he latched on, gently nibbling as his other hand gripped her hip – pulling her closer to him until her ass was cradled against his groin.

 _Oh, my…_

Even through those dark jeans, she could feel his arousal, and to her chagrin she whimpered with longing – craving the strong touch of his hard body to meld again her soft curves. They hadn't even kissed, and yet, she was already addicted.

Her breath hitched, when his husky voice whispered in her ear.

"You know, Ollie was right," he took a moment to pepper her neck with kisses, then as if he had a beacon to her weak points he gently nibbled on that spot – the one right behind her ear, that made her knees buckle. "I like Nakey Time, too."

That was it, spinning around she was shocked to see those amber eyes almost black with desire. Her heart was pounding in her ears as he gently took hold of her chin, rubbing his thumb underneath her plump bottom lip – frozen to the spot she could only close her eyes, as he inched his way closer.

Bracing herself, she waited – time ticking by like molasses as she counted to ten, a last ditch effort to calm her nerves which were thrumming with desire. And waited. Her mind slowly emerged from the haze – confusion seeping in, as she waited some more.

Peeking one eye open, she was dismayed to see he was no longer standing in front of her. Looking around she spotted him – grinning like the cat that ate the canary, standing under the archway to the hallway.

She noticed his hands were moving below his waist, and she was suddenly giddy with excitement when she discovered he had unhooked his belt and was slowly pulling down his zipper.

"You want to read me a bed time story..." his voice was low, guttural and oh-so-manly, and made her face flush with heat as wetness pooled between her thighs. "Baby Girl?"

To be continued…


	3. I:II

**A/N I still do not, nor will I ever, own Criminal Minds. Lookie! Another chapter, since you guys have all been such kind supporters! Thanks to everyone who is reading (favorited, followed, and/or reviewed). Special shout out to Went – who convinced me to give you guys two chapters today, and to PolHop who has been a gracious friend!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Strong Sexual Situations and Coarse Language**

 **Kismet**

Chapter I: Part II

Penelope's body was pulsing with fervor. Legs spread wide, fingers clutching her floral sheets – tethering her to reality as Derek's velvety tongue dipped inside her belly button, swirling it around with the softest of licks. Oh, how she wanted – NO, needed that attention elsewhere.

 _And the little fucker, knew it!_

He had been relentlessly teasing her, ravishing her body with feather-like kisses only to latch onto her soft skin as he nibbled and sucked until he was satisfied. Slowly inching his way down towards her center, whispering beautiful praises as he perused her body.

Her core was already swollen from arousal – her slick walls grasping and clenching deep inside her, begging to be filled – trembling with need.

"Derek," she managed to grit out with a shuddering breath.

"Yea, Baby Girl," his five o'clock shadow grazing her inner thigh.

"I am not," she grumbled. "Your, Baby Girl!" only to gasp as he blew warm air against the coolness between her legs.

"No, pretty Mama," he smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief "You most certainly are not."

His thumbs which had been rubbing small circles against the ticklish skin beneath her knees – pinning them to the mattress, were now leisurely sliding down her legs until he cupped the plump globes of her ass. Squeezing them together, only to pull them apart – spreading her inner lips, exposing her to his heated gaze.

Being a mother of two rowdy boys, had made her conscious of time management – and though her body was tingling with hunger for his selfless adoration, she needed him to get a move on.

"Look that feels, nice and all…" feeling him freeze below her, she gulped. _Good going, Garcie!_ "I meant, great! Really…you're great! Well I mean, I think you would be…we haven't done it yet but you sure do look like you can be great!" then to her horror, she cackled – quickly clamping a hand over her mouth, hoping he hadn't heard that.

Only to see him, furrow his brows in bemusement. _Oh, he most certainly had!_

"Oh, my goodness," body shaking from laughter – her nervous energy getting the better of her. "I'm sorry, it's just…it's been awhile, you know," groaning with embarrassment. "Ok, that is not sexy! Gosh, I sound like a teenager!" she mumbled, then she looked down at him again, only to burst into hysterics – clutching her stomach as she tried to stop her giggling fit.

Derek smirked as he watched the woman before him ramble. Not wanting to waste the work he had done with fueling her arousal, he ran his fingers through the soft tuft of light curls and parted her outer lips – pressing his forearms into her thighs, spreading her wide and pinning her back down.

That got her to stop laughing.

Leaning forward he wrapped his lips around her enlarged bundle of nerves, tapping it lightly with his tongue before latching on to it, greedily sucking it into his mouth.

And that got her to moan. _Loudly_.

"Oh, fuck me!" she cursed, head flying back as her body arched off the bed.

That got him to chuckle – causing vibrations to make her writhe beneath him.

Oh, she was most definitely going to combust right there! " _Who would raise your kids then, Garcie_?" was her last coherent thought, as his fingers ran up her slit – spreading the wetness around her opening.

Lifting her hips, needing more friction – only for him to spread her even wider as his tongue lapped at her clit.

"Oh…please!" she didn't know what she was asking for, but he needed to give it to her.

Her lower belly was coiling with pinwheels of heat – shooting electric sparks from her center to the top of her head and down to her curling toes.

Suddenly turning generous, he plunged two fingers inside of her.

 _Oh, sweet…heavens!_

Her back raised off the bed, leaning her weight on her elbow as her other arm shot out to his bald head, tugging him closer to her body. Those long fingers, callused from hard work, were firm but tender as he played her like a violin. His index and middle finger, brushing back and forth, eliciting soft whimpers of need from her panting lips.

Teetering on the edge of bliss, her body – overheating with sensations it had long forgotten, wanted to pull away from the burning ache deep within her core, only to grind her hips harder into his face begging for release.

And she got it.

Replacing his mouth with his thumb, putting just enough pressure as he circled her swollen bundle – his fingers slipped out only to be joined by a third and then he twisted and thrusted. The only noise filling the darkened room were her moans and soft grunts as the wetness slapped against his hand as he forced her body to cum.

Her body sprung forward – back arched, head thrown back. _Oh, she was there!_ Her inner walls contracted, grasping his fingers as hot liquid pooled out of her. Then she shattered – shaking as her body convulsed, forgetting how to breathe.

He lifted her leg, throwing it over his shoulder before she could even come down from her blissful ecstasy. Then he speared her opening with his tongue – drinking her sweet nectar, as he coaxed her into another orgasm.

Her limbs were heavy, though she felt like she was floating. The tingling sensation was quickly building and she had to brace herself.

"Mommy!" the distant voice dragged her hazed-filled mind away from the waves of pleasure.

"What?" she panted – confused as to why Derek was calling her that.

 _I hope that's not a fetish!_

"Mama!" that little voice she recognized, and it certainly wasn't Derek.

No, that was Ollie.

Screaming, she quickly clamped her thighs closed around Derek's head – bucking her hips, sending both of them careening to the floor on the other side of the bed.

Yanking the sheet off her bed she managed to throw it over both of them. Derek, bless his soul, had been so consumed with sending her back over the edge, was still struggling against her – shocked to suddenly be on his back with her sitting on his chest.

"Mommy, I'm scared," the nightlight from the hallway flooded the room, showing Ollie standing in her doorway. Finally registering the little boy's voice, Derek froze beneath her.

"What's wrong, Ol?" her motherly concern completely dousing her arousal in an instant.

"I heard monsters," he whispered.

"Oh sweetie, you know there's no monsters in your room," she cooed, she was about to get up and change into her robe so she could comfort him, when his next words stopped her.

"No Mama!" his voice urgent. "They were in here!"

Confused, until she felt her body bouncing as Derek shook with laughter – blushing with embarrassment, when she realized she hadn't been so quiet after all.

Smacking Derek's shoulder she stood up, taking the sheet with her – holding it around her waist like some makeshift toga – grateful to still have her nightshirt on, she picked Ollie up and practically flew out of the room.

Reaching the boys room, she wasn't surprised to see Liam sitting up – eyes wide as he hugged his old teddy bear.

"Mommy, you otay!" he had tears in his eyes. _Talk about a guilt trip!_ "You were cry'n!"

"Oh, my sweet Billy Boy," she sat down next to him, with Ollie in her lap. "I'm ok!"

Liam wrapped his arms around her, burying his head against her side as he snuggled closer to her.

Ollie looked up at her with a little grin. "Mama?" he then peered over at Liam. "I got up, and saved you!" he sing-songed, and she had to roll her eyes when she felt his brother spring up next to her.

"Nuh-uh!" Liam whined, his little hands balling into fists. "I woke you up first!"

"Boys!" Penelope scolded, breaking up the argument. "You both are brave. I'm fine, but it is way past your bedtime."

Standing back up, she put Ollie on his bed, awkwardly lifting his comforter with one hand to tuck him back in.

"You can't go back to sleep!" Liam shouted across the room.

"The monsters are still there!" Ollie agreed, tearing his blanket off as he jumped out of bed, running back towards his mother's room.

"Oliver!" she ran after him, only to have Liam grab her hand and tug her back into their room.

"No, Mommy!" he cried.

Needing to stop her other son from running into Derek, she quickly picked up Liam and fled down the hall. Slowing to a walk when she noticed her bedroom light was on, and that Derek was now wearing his jeans – crouched down on the floor, next to Ollie, as they looked under her bed – _for monsters_. Oh how disappointed her son would be to know the monster who had her screaming, was the man right next to him.

Liam wiggled out of her arms and joined the other two, sticking his head under the bed frame.

"I think they ran away," Derek chuckled, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

Ollie stood up, head cocked to the side as he looked around the room, then gasped. "The closet!" patting Derek's bicep, he pointed to the two sliding doors across the room.

Liam had shot up as well, tugging on Derek's arm to get him to check.

Derek stood up, took a few steps then turned around – face completely serious. "You two, watch your mom," he glanced at her and winked. "I don't want anything to get her."

She clamped her mouth shut, as another blush fused her cheeks – though she was rather amused as her sons jumped in front of her.

Derek leaned against the wall, clasping his hands together – his index fingers pointed with his thumbs straight up, mimicking a gun. He took some deep breaths and counted to three, quickly sliding the door open as he peeked inside.

Looking right, then left. "Clear!" he shouted.

Penelope stifled a giggle, at her sons' expressions. Liam had jumped up on the end of the bed, leaning on all fours as he watched – eyes wide with curiosity. Ollie on the other hand, had his arms crossed – brows furrowed in skepticism.

Derek had disappeared in the closet, only to reemerge from behind the other door a moment later. He caught sight of the twins, and nodded. "We should double check," he bit his lip for moment, and Penelope had to look away – the sight of the pink tip of his tongue reminding her exactly what he could do with it. Hell, she was still covered in evidence.

"You two want to help me?" he asked.

Liam jumped off the bed in an instant, standing behind Derek's leg as he stared into the closet. Ollie however, just stared – at the man before him and then his mother. Penelope smiled at him with encouragement and he slowly walked over, making sure Derek was in front of him.

"Guns ready?" Derek questioned.

Liam had his hands above his head, making little 'pewing' noises as he mimicked shooting. Ollie huffed and rolled his eyes. "That's your hand!" his no-nonsense tone made Penelope bite her cheek to keep from laughing – her kids' weren't stupid after all.

"Oliver," Penelope said, her tone reminding him of his manners.

Reluctantly he put his hands together, aiming it at the closet and then looked back up at him "Otay…but you first."

* * *

Her bangs were matted to her head, while ringlets of sweat rolled down her back, thighs burning from exertion – though she wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Having finally gotten the boys' back to bed, she had entered her bedroom – shut the door behind her and locked it. The moment she had his attention, she dropped the sheet around her waist and tore her nightshirt off.

Derek's eyes darkened instantly, his nostrils flaring – yanking his jeans off in one swift movement. He had started walking towards her, when she stepped back and pointed to the bed.

Grinning he jumped up, arms propped behind his head – devouring her with his eyes as she walked towards him.

"Hello, Mister Police Officer," she purred – swinging one leg over both of his as she perched herself up on top of his knees.

"Actually, Baby Girl," his breath hitched, as she firmly grasped his bulge over his black briefs – running her thumb gently up and down. "I work for the FBI."

"Oh, do you?" she smirked – giddy with excitement, as she watched his bulge get even bigger.

Her body was coursing with arousal, though she was also a little apprehensive, since even through the cotton fabric she could tell he was huge, thick and oh-so powerful. The head of his member was popping out underneath the top of his briefs, the dark head almost purple with need – a few beads of pre-cum leaking out, seeking release.

"My badge is in-…" swallowing – finding his mouth completely dry. "The pocket of my jeans."

Tucking her fingers against the elastic of his briefs – hesitating a moment, catching his eyes. "I'd rather play with your baton, instead?" yanking the fabric down, springing his erection free.

 _Oh, my...have the heavens blessed this Tech Goddess!_

Eyes wide in complete awe, and did she really just lick her lips – she reached forward, shocked when her fingers couldn't grasp fully around it.

"Please tell me you have a condom?" her voice was guttural, almost desperate.

"Jeans," was the last word either of them spoke for a while.

* * *

Now straddling his waist – hips undulating as she ground against his rigid length as it pulsed deep within her. Her doubt, motherly instincts and self-preservation kicked in – slowing her rhythm. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, pulling her back down.

"You need…" gripping the headboard. "To be gone…in the morning," she panted.

He released her nipple with a wet 'pop', eyes looking up at her – growling, he lifted her up, and she soon found herself flat on her back. Her legs above his shoulders, his forearms pinning her in place as he slowly pulled out – only to slide himself in, that much further.

"You want me gone, Baby Girl?" his husky, hot breath, purred in her face – his thumb finding her clit once more – knowing the exact spot she liked the pressure, and circled.

 _Fuck!_

"Yes!" she gritted out, her body thrumming as it convulsed and contracted around him with heated waves – her body craving more – yet her heart, needing him gone.

 _Don't get attached, Garcie!_

Though as the next orgasm hit – her head snapping back, vision blurring – she knew she was completely addicted to the man above her, but she had her children to think about.

As he pounded harder into her, her heart began to ache.

To be continued…


	4. II

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. Thank you to everyone who is reading (favorited, followed, and/or reviewed) the support is greatly appreciated!**

 **Warning: Strong Sexual Situations**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter II:

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," the woman's russet eyes were twinkling in amusement, as she pushed the back of the little boy's swing.

"I told him to leave," she huffed, tugging her blonde locks behind her ear. "And there he was at nine a.m., making French toast!"

"Again! How is that a problem?" the darker woman questioned, this time rolling her eyes.

"He cut the pieces…into…little…triangles, for the boys!" she groaned. "Seriously! A man who can move-…" glancing at her sons' she lowered her voice dramatically, hands flailing around in front of her. "His hips like that, does not wake up and make your kids French toast for breakfast!"

"Momma!" Liam wailed, sitting in his swing – face red, eyebrows furrowed as he watched his brother fly back and forth next to him. "Push! You got's to push!"

"Sorry, buddy!" Penelope made an 'Oops' face at her best friend, then pulled her son's swing back to give him some momentum as she pushed him forward.

"Auntie Colie is the bestest!" Ollie squealed next to him, hair flowing as he went even higher.

"They're buckled in, Nell," she gently reminded her. "It's safe."

The park was a few blocks inside their new neighborhood. It was beautiful this time of year and Penelope was once again proud of her decision to move here. Glancing to her left she spotted the pond which surrounded half the park, while the rest was made up of a few courts for a variety of sports and a huge baseball field out in the far corner. She had also noticed a few trails that would be perfect to start exercising with, since she wasn't a big fan of the gym.

Considering it was still early in the afternoon, the place was pretty empty, therefore the women had made camp by the swing set. Catching up on girl-talk with her bestie was the perfect soothing balm Garcia needed for her frazzled nerves.

"So, what!" Colie huffed. "He knows how to chop food so your munchkins don't choke!" giving her friend a pointed look.

Penelope glared. _Why was it so difficult to see the problem?_

"Exactly!" she practically shrieked. "A bachelor, is not that good with kids! I mean, hell…he probably has a wife at home, the jerk! Spends his days picking up on single mothers…or, hmm…I bet he still lives at home in his mother's basement!"

Her friend arched a brow at her.

"You're right." Penelope moaned. "I'm being a little…ridiculous."

"I thought, you wanted him gone in the morning?" the lilt of suspicion in her voice made her friend bite her lip, and she had to roll her eyes, yet again. "Did he leave you his number?"

"I already have it," she sighed. "He was my realtor. I even have his email."

"But you're not going to call him back?" she questioned.

"I don't even know him!"

"I'll say!" Colie smirked. "By the way you're walk'n, doesn't look like you two were doing much talk'n," her voice sing song, as she teased.

Penelope gasped, though the rosy blush had already tainted her cheeks.

"I mean really, Nelly?" she had stopped pushing, to stare at her. "Don't you think it's time to…move on?" she shook her head, the intricate, twisted braids of her jet black hair bounced around her shoulders – causing the few colorful beads to jingle, like a melodic emphasis. "Have some fun…live a little."

"Why do I even talk to you?" the shorter woman pouted, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh, 'cuz you love me!" she cooed. "And you missed me!" she batted her long lashes, smiling those plump lips of hers with that toothy grin.

"Well, you did leave me!" Penelope scoffed.

"No, I only got transferred first," laughing, she pushed her Godson higher. "Besides, the Bureau can't keep us separated!"

"Down, Momma!" Liam shrieked, little fingers pointing to the bright red slide.

Where one boy went, the other usually followed – stopping the swings, they let the boys out and walked them over to the play set. Penelope kept a sharp eye on the two, as they could get a bit rowdy when excited.

"Be careful!" she hollered, shaking her head as Liam tried to push Ollie out of his way to get to the slide first. "Liam!" she reprimanded, watching as the curly blonde huffed and then held his hand out to his brother, letting him go first.

"How do you like it so far?" looking back at Colie, who was waiting at the bottom to catch the boys – tickling them, before letting them run back up, to slide down again.

"It's been a few months," she smirked. "My team is finally coming around."

"Counter Terrorism, not too shabby, my friend," the blonde grinned.

"Yea! Well look who's the new technical analyst for the BAU," chuckling, she pulled her thick locks back into a pony tail. "Just try to stay out of trouble, Miss Hacks-A-Lot!"

"I haven't hacked once!" crossing her arms over her chest in indignation, only to look away at her friends knowing look. "Well I was going to…but I stopped myself."

"What was it this time?"

"I wanted to find out about my new team," Penelope grumbled. "But I figured I'll just wait, and…be surprised."

Colie chortled, holding her sides as she laughed. "Sure Nelly! Just admit it!" she shook her head. "You don't want to get into trouble, before your first day."

"Well don't you want to know!" she groused, walking over to the double stroller and pulling out two water bottles and juice boxes.

"You want to know if those stories are true," Colie's voice had dropped, eyebrows crinkled in thought. "I mean, I've seen the BAU work a few times since I've been here. I have to admit, what we heard back in San Francisco…has a lot of merit."

"Please, we all used to make fun of them!" she moaned.

"And now you're a part of them!" she took the water bottle, and opened a juice box – taking a quick sip before handing it to Ollie.

Penelope was biting her lip, unlike her friend she was not trained as an agent – the prospect of working for the government was both exhilarating and yet, completely terrifying. She was a mother of two boys, who happened to be good with computers – scratch that, she was brilliant with technology. Yet even that thought couldn't calm down the butterflies that were fluttering in her belly.

"You're gonna do just fine, Penelope," Colie wrapped her into a warm embrace. "You just have to show them what that Oracle of yours can do," entangling a finger around a blonde curl, she gently tugged. "You should do pink this time."

* * *

Lying in bed, she tried not to glance at her alarm clock – for the umpteenth time that night, and rolled over. Except her mattress was a little old, and the spring on that side dug into her hip, causing her to flip onto her back instead. Watching the blades of her ceiling fan spin around, she closed her eyes once more – seeking the reprieve of slumber, only for her mind to spitefully conjure up the image of Him.

During the week, she had built her defenses back up – surrounding her heart with an exterior, she was not going to allow to be easily chipped. Her body, however, was thrumming with the memory of his fingers squeezing her flesh, as he pulled and tugged, twisted and thrust – demanding her heated core to clench, grasp and quiver with need.

 _Oh, curse that man!_

Hell, just the thought of him pooled wetness between her thighs and Penelope soon found her hand snaking down below her nightgown, fingers curling around her soft, trimmed curls only for her middle finger to slip between her swollen lips and tap the bundle of nerves – needing to assuage the ache that had been throbbing nonstop since he left.

* * *

_ _Flashback: Morning After_ _

The sunlight shining through her curtains, woke her up – blinking her eyes slowly open, she couldn't help but to stretch her muscles. She stayed under the warmth of her blanket, breathing in the clean scent of the detergent she loved so much. Rolling over once more she fluffed her pillow, catching sight of the flashing red numbers, she closed her eyes – only to shoot them back open.

 _Nine! In the morning!_

Panicking she flew out of bed, rummaging through her duffel bags to look for her red kimono robe. Having twins that were only two years old, meant she never woke up past seven. Finding the soft silk underneath her many sweaters and skirts, she tugged it on quickly and dashed down the hall to their room.

Finding both of their beds empty – her heart stopped, that prickling fear, one that always lingered since becoming a mother, shot down her spine and settled in her gut. Taking off, she went to the living room, knowing they often liked to watch cartoons in the morning – only to discover the TV off and neither boy in sight.

Then she heard it. Giggling.

Turning around she headed towards the kitchen, where she spotted Liam sitting in his highchair – shirtless, and covered in syrup, munching on what she gathered to be French toast.

 _How the hell!_

Walking farther inside, she heard that husky voice that made her knees buckle. Looking over, she inhaled a sharp breath between her teeth. Standing over the stove – shirtless, the beautiful contours of his back straining with each movement, the divot of his spine and trimmed hips framed by those low cut denims – had her nipples puckering with arousal.

Crossing her arms in front of her, she watched his large hand – with those firm but delicate fingers, wrap around Ollie's chubby little hand as they flipped over the next batch of toast. Her skeptical child was standing on top of a chair, next to Derek – giggling in fascination, as he watched the skillet cook his favorite breakfast.

"Mornin' Momma!" cried Liam, waving a piece of toast at her. Leaning forward she kissed his sticky hand, before taking the proffered bite.

 _And, of course, it was delicious._

"Hello, sleeping beauty," Derek was looking at her, while one arm stayed in front of Oliver, guarding him from the hot stove.

"H-Hello," she croaked out, throat still dry from sleep.

Wrinkling her nose, she walked towards the center island, pouring herself some orange juice. She slowly sipped it, swishing the pulpy drink around her mouth – wishing she had brushed her teeth as she watched him over the top of her glasses.

He was supposed to be gone. Yet, there he was.

Trying to think of something significant to say, maybe flirty – no, that was too…desperate, she needed something light, a casual conversation starter.

"I like orange juice," she felt the flush of heat infuse her cheeks and mentally face palmed herself.

"Me too," those dark amber eyes with bright flecks of gold twinkled in amusement. Smirking he turned back around, helping Ollie to flip the toast again.

"More, Momma!" Liam banged his little Spork against the plastic tray. "Please!" he laughed, remembering his manners – blowing her a kiss with his palm, eyes tightly closed as he grinned.

Taking his empty plate, she grabbed a fresh piece and chopped the cinnamon bread into little bite sized pieces.

"No, that's wrong!" Liam cried, shaking his head.

"What?" she had put the plate in front of him, and stared at the toddler, confused.

"The other way," his eyebrows were raised, bare feet swinging back and forth. "Like D cuts it!"

 _D…As in Derek?_

Turning around, she glared at the man taking over her kitchen. Lips pursed together, he waved the spatula in front of him.

"Triangles," he clarified.

Looking back at Liam's plate, she huffed at the little square pieces.

"It tastes exactly the same," Penelope stated, not needing her boys to get spoiled by someone who wasn't going to be sticking around. "Eat it."

"No, it don't!" Ollie shouted. "It tastes way betters!"

Derek chuckled, and Penelope groaned.

Thirty minutes later, after feeding the twins and washing away the syrup, she let them out into the backyard, where she could keep an eye on them as they played in the grass with the little basketball hoop and their toy firetrucks.

Though admittedly, it was a little difficult to watch them while bent over the counter, legs spread wide, silk bunched around her waist, as she enthusiastically ground her hips back onto Derek's erection.

Twisting her blonde lock of curls around his fist – yanking her head back, keeping her in place as his other hand snuck into the front of her open robe – tweaking her nipple, rolling the soft flesh, he set a rhythm that allowed him to almost completely slide out of her, only to impale her once more. His turgid length, hitting that patch of nerves deep within her, causing a searing mix of pain and pleasure to ignite her core.

She felt his hot breath against her neck, blowing a few tendrils of loose hair against her face as he licked the shell of her ear, nibbling on the plump little lobe before sucking it into his mouth.

Keening as the first wave hit, leg bending – practically climbing up the counter top. Back arched, she stiffened, only to shatter and quake as her inner muscles convulsed – the spasm clenching his member, heated liquid flowing from her core as he continued to rock his hips through her climax.

"You're beautiful, Baby Girl," his gruff voice murmured, tethering her to reality as she panted, blinking the stars away from her vision.

"You…were supposed…to be gone," she moaned, though her airy breath held little conviction.

Lifting her raised leg, he held it up as he thrust forward, his heavy sac slamming into her wet center – causing her to grip the counter, only for her fingers to slip as her nails dug into the cold marble.

Releasing her hair, he yanked the shoulder of her kimono down, exposing her pale skin. Latching on to the soft flesh at the base of her neck, he bit down, only to gently suckle – soothing the raw skin when she hissed.

He slid his free hand down her side – cupping her breast, squeezing the curve of her waist, digging his fingers into the flare of her hips, until he wound his arm around her front – his deft fingers finding her swollen clit, and he circled.

_ _End of Flashback_ _

* * *

Penelope spread her legs wider, the cool night air hitting her wet center causing her to shiver as her nipples pebbled into taut points.

The memory of him fueled her fantasy – igniting the arousal that coursed through her body, aching with longing.

Spreading her wetness around, she made a 'V' shape with her index and middle finger – sliding her digits up and down over the erect nub at the apex of her thighs. The beautiful friction was torture. Pinwheels of heat flared deep within her womb, her inner walls clenching in need – begging to be filled.

Her other hand, delved under her nightgown, raising the cotton material until it was above her breast – raking her long, sparkling pink nails over the sensitive nipple, only to twist, tug; pinching until pain shot through her.

Needing more, she tapped her clit, circling – setting a rhythm, that had her gasping and quivering.

As her body quaked, she bit her lip from screaming his name.

To be continued…

 **A/N I'm not sure how this works, but I was wondering if I should name the actress I have in mind for Colie (Penelope's friend), or let you all conjure up a person with your imagination. If you guy's would like to know, please let me know, and I'll reveal it for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. III:I

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds or the lullaby. Thank you to everyone who is reading (favorited, followed, and/or reviewed) the support is greatly appreciated!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter III: Part I

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird" he sang into the phone, ignoring the smirks from his teammates.

When your daughter needed her favorite lullaby sung to her before bedtime, he was damn well going to do it – being on the BAU jet as they flew across country, was not going to stop him. Though he had initially tried to whisper it into the phone, only for her cries to increase – heart twisting at his daughter's distress, he snapped a soft rhythm with his fingers and sang the tune out loud.

"And if that mocking bird won't sing…Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring," her wails were turning into little hiccups.

With the backup vocals of Spencer and Emily; who had graciously joined in to help, she had finally calmed down after the third time through the lullaby.

"I think that did it," Fran spoke softly into the phone.

"Well she has her grandma with her," Derek smiled, his little Briella loved his mother, probably because she spoiled her with affection.

"Oh, I think she's just fussy," he could hear the smile in her voice. "And missing her Daddy."

"I miss her too," it had only been a few hours, but he hated not being there to tuck her in at night – since becoming a father he now respected Hotch and JJ a hell of a lot more, being parents themselves.

"I think she's going to start crawling soon," his mother whispered, though she could barely tamp down her excitement. "Little Ella's been pushing herself up on her tummy a lot more."

"Yea! I noticed her start that up last week," Derek grinned, but chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll be here," his mother had sensed his wistful tone. Though it was caught on camera, he had missed his daughter learning to roll over – he was hoping to be there in person when she started to crawl.

"I hope so," holding his wallet up, he gently rubbed his thumb over the picture of his little girl. "Kiss her goodnight for me."

"Stay safe," his mother reminded him, always one to look out for her babies – no matter how old they were.

"How's your mom doing?" after answering the last question of his cross word puzzle, Reid neatly folded the paper back up and looked over at him.

"Better," smiling over at his friend, grateful for his BAU family. "Her arm is healing nicely. The cast has to stay on for another six weeks though, until it heals properly."

His mother had fallen down at work, back home in Chicago – breaking her arm and bruising a few ribs. With his sisters busy – Desiree finishing up college and Sarah entering her third trimester with her second child, he had insisted that Fran come stay with him while she recovered. When he mentioned that Briella was missing her Grandma, she had jumped at the chance to take the time to recover in Virginia.

"I'm glad," Rossi smiled at him, genuine concern flashing in his eyes. "If you three need anything, let me know."

"Will do, old man," Derek laughed, he was about to mention something, when the computers on the jet flashed to life.

"Hey…umm…guys'!" Kevin Lynch's nasally voice filled the space. "I'm still looking up…some stuff…but I should get, back to you," he smiled, his crooked grin. "When I get something!" he added, pushing his glasses awkwardly up his nose – a nervous habit that fit perfectly with his abysmal sense of attire.

Derek was never impressed with the man's skillset. The wife of the BAU's technical analyst, was having their fourth child; wanting to be at home more, he had transferred to a more hourly consistent job – leaving the team with Lynch as a substitute. Thankfully, they were getting their new permanent replacement tomorrow, and to say Derek was looking forward to it was an understatement. Hell, an intern was better than having to put up with this weasel.

It wasn't often that Derek didn't like somebody, but having always felt like the tech was judging him – especially in matters concerning his player like ways before he became a father, had always bugged him. Now, raising a daughter, Morgan had become more mature. He wasn't willing to settle down for just anybody – having a marriage that had failed before it even started and a wife who-…stopping that thought, before he could stroll down memory lane; he once again reminded himself to keep his heart extra guarded.

Flipping his wallet closed, he caught sight of the little yellow paper with her number scribbled on it. She hadn't given it to him, he had written down when she had sent him an email with her information on it. His phone wasn't charged at the time, so he had hastily wrote it down before heading over to the house he had renovated.

Her cinched waist and soft tummy, long curvy legs, and ample bosom, with cleavage that had every pinup girl from the cover of his dirty magazines growing up, beat – was the blonde goddess he knew to be Penelope. Biting his lip, he took in a few deep breaths trying to calm the stirrings of his arousal before he had to make an awkward trip to the bathroom.

The memory of her tight, wet, heat – between those thick creamy thighs of hers, flashed in his mind like a Vegas billboard. Her sex was the perfect fit, covered with the softest tuft of trimmed curls – convulsing around his dick, milking him for all he was worth, had him moaning.

 _Out loud_.

"What?" Hotch asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he stared at Derek from across the couch.

"Huh?" Derek gulped, feeling his face heat.

"Are you blushing, Morgan?" Emily teased, smirking next to JJ across the table.

"No," he grumbled, quickly turning his head to stare out the window, only to discover the shutters were pulled down.

"Did you know that blushing is usually uncontrollable by the person who is experiencing the symptom, since it's usually caused by some sort of trigger," Reid prattled, his statistical curiosity intriguing everyone on the plane. "The trigger is usually anger, embarrassment, or sometimes it could be stress. Though something like romantic stimulation-..."

"Thanks, kid," Morgan cut him off – shaking his head and clamping his eyes shut, while JJ and Emily did a poor job of hiding their amusement. Hell, even Rossi was chuckling at the back of the plane. Opening his eyes, he even caught sight of Aaron's subtle smirk.

Needing to change the subject, he mentioned the first thing that crossed his mind.

"So, anyone know anything about the new tech," he cleared his throat, tossing everyone a toothy grin.

* * *

"But I don't wanna wear 'em!" arms crossed stubbornly in front of him, his little cheeks already red; sullied with tear streaks.

"You need to wear them!" she was running around the kitchen, looking for her favorite thermos – knowing she was going to need coffee for her first day.

"Momma, no!" he wailed, laying on the floor – hands and feet spread out like a starfish.

"Oliver!" she scolded, lifting the boy up by his arms. "Go put on your jacket," pointing towards the couch where the red coat had been tossed. "And you're wearing your glasses."

He threw himself dramatically on the couch, crying into the purple cushion.

Bordering on exasperation – hell, she was already fifteen minutes behind schedule, quickly turning around only to…"God, damn it!" cursing the sharp object that stabbed into the soft flesh of her bare foot.

 _How many times has she told them to put their toys away!_

Hopping on one leg, she held her foot trying to ease the pain – looking up when she heard a little gasp.

"Oh, Momma," eyes wide, her other son was grinning back at her. "That's a bad word!"

"Yes, it is," she gritted out, glaring at the action figure toy she knew belonged to him.

"'Member that time you said," his voice was sing song. "Son of a-…"

"William!" she screamed. "Jacket, now!"

He lost the smile and huffed, marching his feet over to where his brother was still pouting. She saw him stare at the red coat, then slowly look back at her. Knowing where this was going, and not having time for a debate, she shook her head.

"The blue one is yours," eyebrows arched, tone serious. "Put it on, please. We're late."

* * *

"Did you know, that as of the late 1980's," the pitch of his voice, getting higher with the revelation of yet another statistic. "Oranges are the most cultivated fruit tree…in the world."

Morgan blinked at the younger man, while JJ smiled knowingly at him.

Peeling the orange open, Reid held it out in the palm of his hand – offering the sweet fruit, only for JJ to take a slice and pop into her mouth, nodding her head in thanks.

Emily rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smirk that graced her lips. "I don't care what you eat, as long as it's not dairy."

"Oh," Reid reached into his brown satchel. "I bought some milk, earlier. Would you like some?"

Prentiss groaned, and Morgan chuckled.

They had been in the rural town for over a day, and had yet to gain any new information for their profile. Sitting around a conference table inside the small police department, they were finishing up their lunch and well, just waiting…for something, anything – to break open the case.

Hearing footsteps down the hallway, the team looked up only to catch sight of Hotch's tense posture and Rossi's severe expression.

They had another victim.

"Morgan and Prentiss," he had a map in one hand, and his cellphone in the other. "A person in a canoe found another body, about an hour ago," Aaron circled the spot on Sugar Creek, and handed them the map.

"I'm going to speak again with the State Park Rangers," JJ had her arms crossed, brows furrowed in concentration. "It's tourist season, all those families out there. Someone has to have seen something."

Swirling around in his chair, Reid shook his head; getting his bangs out of his eyes. "Anything different this time, with the victim?"

"Young boy, hair chopped off, and markings of strangulation." Rossi huffed, fire in his eyes. "The body is almost here. You can come with me, we need to get more details from the examiner."

"We'll get going," Morgan and Prentiss were already out of the door, heading back to the spot they had left only a few hours before.

Aaron flipped his phone open, waiting for a response.

"Lynch here…what can I umm, help you with?" he sniffled, blowing his nose into the phone.

"I need information on a Colin Wilson," Aaron held the phone away, forcing himself to speak slower, not wanting to repeat himself like he had to do this morning.

"Conner Nelson?" Lynch asked.

Taking a deep breath, the agent counted to three.

* * *

Having gotten lost with the new GPS app – which she was surely going to hack into later, fix it and leave a few choice words with the creator, spending 15 extra minutes trying to get the boys settled at the Quantico day care, missing an elevator and pouring coffee down the front of her blouse; Penelope had finally made it outside of her Section Chief's office.

Forty-five minutes late, red faced and out of breath.

Sitting in the plastic chair; legs crossed – the heel of her lilac pump swinging as she bounced her leg, she tried to fight the urge to bite her nails. Mind racing with doubt, stomach fluttering with nerves, she lifted her blouse away from her chest, shaking it out to cool herself down.

"Ms. Garcia," a dull voice called from behind the oak desk. "She's ready for you."

Penelope tossed the woman a smile, though it lacked any genuine mirth – considering the tall, brunette had given her the once over and rolled her eyes when she had walked in here twenty minutes ago. Granted she had nearly ripped the door off the hinges and almost dropped her computer bag when she ran up to the desk, apologizing profusely.

Feeling petty, she smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Taking a deep breath she opened the door, stepping into the office which would seal her fate. Hazel eyes darting around, she took in the staunch environment – from the oak desk and bookshelves and dark maroon leather chairs, angled to face the woman; sitting perfectly poised, brows arched, hands clasped in front of her.

"Hi…H-Hello," Penelope stuttered out, feeling suddenly miniscule in front of the stern woman. She took a few steps forward, holding out her hand, only for the older woman to smile and pointedly look at the seat behind her.

"Ms. Garcia," she spoke, opening the thick manila file in front of her. "You're a hacker."

Penelope narrowed her eyes, she knew damn well the lady knew the answer to that. Having something thrown back in her face, for a mistake she made three years ago – federal prison or join law enforcement and use her skills to put away criminals instead, had been her sentence. Not being stupid, she had chosen wisely; putting on her big girl panties, bracing herself for seven more years of long hours and internet searches.

"Yes," she breathed out. "I hack," smiling at her. "And I'm great at it, ma'am."

Looking up from the file, she peered over the thin frame of her glasses. Not amused.

"Please, call me Chief Strauss," she flipped through a few pages, pursing her lips. "How long did you work for the San Francisco PD?"

"Three years," she forced a smile, heart trembling with the pang of memories. "I was the head of the tech department."

"Agent Jareau, has become a profiler this past year," she was writing a few things down on a piece of paper, and Penelope was squinting trying her best to read upside down. Strauss looked up, and slid the paper closer to herself.

Garcia blushed sheepishly and laughed. _Calm down, Garcie!_

"I noticed you did some liaison work, as well," tapping the pen against her desk. "I'm going to speak with Agent Hotchner and discuss it, but that will most likely be part of your job description."

"Oh, no," Penelope shook her head, blonde curls bouncing. "I prefer the spot behind my computer screens, Ma'am. I mean, Erin…Chief Strauss."

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Ms. Garcia," her voice was stern, as she leaned back in her chair. "Your unique skill set in technology, your _hacking_ _abilities_ in California has put you on a list, and though you did great work for that police department," her eyes narrowed just the slightest. "The FBI has _graciously_ taken up your sentence. You work for Quantico now."

Penelope gripped her purse, staring at her shoes. The bright cheerful color, doing little to soothe her dampened mood.

"Is that understood?" she clicked the pen and closed the file, tossing her glasses gently on top of it.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded instead.

"Though you will be the BAU's personal technical analyst, you will also be closely helping Sam Cooper and his team," she grabbed a large stack of papers and handed them over to her.

For the next hour she went over rules and regulations, and the ominous details of her job description.

Countless questions and several pages of notes later, the Chief finally stood up. "Let me show you to your new office."

Five minutes later, they were standing; silently, in the elevator. Penelope watched the numbers tick by, as they went down a few floors. The sudden 'ding' signaling their destination had her gulping in anticipation, licking the back of her teeth to help wet her dry mouth.

"Right now TA Kevin Lynch is working on their case, you can shadow him until your team gets back," she opened the glass doors, revealing a giant room – with empty desks.

"They're gone?" she asked, relieved that she didn't have to introduce herself yet – though the feeling of alienation only grew. She had wanted to get the 'new girl' thing over with as soon as possible, not to drag it out for a few more days – her frazzled nerves were too sensitive for that.

"Indiana," she briskly muttered. "They left last night," she had turned left and led her down a hallway, passed a little room, until they were standing outside an office.

The faint click of someone typing on a keyboard could be heard, and a sliver of glee shot through Penelope – her curious mind was excited to see the type of technology the FBI worked with. Just short of bouncing on her toes, Strauss finally opened the door.

The room was windowless and dark…and to her dismay, barely decorated. A sad 'beach destination' picture was framed on one wall, shuddering; she walked farther inside. Eyes lighting up at the computer monitors – scanning the code quickly she frowned. _That wasn't a very effective method_.

"Kevin Lynch," Erin's voice boomed in the small space, dragging Garcia's mind away from the flashing screens, only to discover the other occupant.

The man was wearing the ugliest damask, orange buttoned up shirt, she had ever seen. Half of it was tucked into his jeans, and he had missed a button; causing one side of the collar to be lower than the other. His mousy brown hair was flat against his head, and his dark eyes were framed by glasses.

Penelope smiled, grateful to find someone who wasn't wearing the typical suit get-up. He was safe, and obviously relatable.

"Hello, I'm Penelope," she extended her hand and he shook it, eagerly. "Garcia. The new TA."

He was blushing, still shaking her hand and when his eyes lingered a few seconds on her cleavage, Strauss cleared her throat.

"Lynch," she barked, checking her watch before crossing her arms.

"Right, sorry," he shook his head, running his hand through his hair, making it worse. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

To be continued…


	6. III:II

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. Thank you all for the continued support, it is greatly appreciated!**

 **Also, the character that plays Penelope's friend, Colie, I envision to be played by the lovely actress Naomie Harris (with a hint of a Rosario Dawson vibe, if that make sense)!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter III: Part II

"How much did he eat?" her raised voice was full of concern, though her face was flush with embarrassment.

"Well, I mean…I only looked away for a minute," the young woman, named after a season – like Autumn; no, it was Summer – smiled sheepishly at her.

Crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes at the little boy – sitting on top of the table, legs swinging back and forth.

"Liam," she scolded. "How much…did you eat?"

"This many's!" giggling as he held up three chubby fingers.

"I scooped most of it out of his mouth," the woman, hell she was barely out of college; nervously twisted her hands in front of her.

Penelope, pursed her lips, looking back at the blonde toddler – face covered in a red colored, glue concoction.

"Last times," a little voice shouted between them. "He ates two cray'nons and a penny!"

"Oliver!" she shrieked, turning to face her other son – raising her brows in suspicion. "Where are your glasses?"

His bright blue eyes with flecks of green widened momentarily – clasping his hands behind his back, and biting his lip. "I don't knows."

Glancing back at the flustered worker, noticing that her name tag actually said April on it.

 _Gosh, it's not even lunch time yet, pull it together Garcie!_

"Let me go look for them!" the brunette chirped, dashing across the room – clearly glad to get away from the trio.

"I thought," Liam sighed, rather dramatically. "That it would tastes like bubba gums!"

"No, glue does not _taste_ like _bubble gum_ ," squeezing the bridge of her nose, trying to ease the tension headache before it got worse. "What did I tell you about eating things?"

"He don't listens!" Oliver stated, mimicking his mother's stance. He would make a great lawyer someday, she thought. "Glasses!" she reminded him, pointing across the room to go find them – biting her cheek as he huffed, stomping his feet as he went to help April.

"Mommy, I sorry," batting those bright eyes at her, his dimples working overtime to charm his way out of it. "I won't eat ever again!"

Glancing at her cellphone, _yikes_ – it had already been twenty minutes. Her curious mind had been listening intently to the conference call that Lynch was having with the team at the time, when her phone chimed indicating the emergency call from the day care. She had abruptly fled the room, thinking all kinds of horrible things had happened to her sons, only to walk in and discover a goop covered little boy giggling gleefully.

Though, admittedly she wasn't surprised – this was not the first time something like this has happened. Hell, she was still recovering from the chaos that was the marble incident – how something cost that much to pull out of a nose, was beyond her; nonetheless, the glass toy remained permanently banned from the Garcia household.

"Promise me," she leaned forward, catching his eyes. "That you won't eat any more glue."

"I crosses my hearts!" he cooed, circling his tummy and marking it with a giant 'X'.

"Good, thank you," grabbing a wet wipe off the counter, she finished cleaning him off – checking his mouth one more time.

"Excuse me, Ms. Garcia," April had walked up behind them, holding a lunch box. "We found his glasses."

Blinking in confusion, until she spotted her son standing behind the woman, his guilty posture – hands behind his back, super hero sneaker tracing a line on the race track rug, and staring up at the ceiling; suddenly finding the paper decorations interesting, said it all.

"Ollie," April prompted; her long braid was a mess at this point; dark eyes, now twinkling in amusement.

Her son huffed, scrunching his little button nose – though he didn't move, or say a word.

Penelope cleared her throat, a few seconds away from tapping her foot.

Finally he held up a sandwich bag; the smell of peanut butter and jelly wafted over her – when he held it up higher, she gasped. Stuck between the bread, covered in a sticky mess – were his red plastic frames.

"Oh Oliver!" she scolded.

"He should gets a time out!" screamed Liam, flashing a small toothy grin at them, obviously basking in the fact that he wasn't in trouble any more.

Penelope fought rolling her eyes, and took a deep breath instead.

* * *

The silvery chuckle echoed throughout the nearly empty cafeteria.

"It's not that funny," spearing a cherry tomato off her drab garden salad.

"Oh…yes – it is!" Colie, pretended to wipe away tears with her napkin. "Come on! Glue, and a PB&J!" shuddering dramatically, russet eyes sparkling. "You're like my version of birth control."

Penelope snorted, this time rolling her eyes. "Oh, like you need it," dropping the tomato on her friends plate, nibbling on a cucumber instead.

Colie popped the treat in her mouth, tossing the napkin at her friend. "You bitch!" she laughed.

"So, have you set your eyes on anyone," peering over her cat eye frames, lips quirked in a smile as she waggled her brows.

Colie grunted, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger and then a big swig of her lemon-lime soda.

Penelope got the hint and didn't press – though she definitely took note of her friend's behavior, and reminded herself to ask later.

"How's your case going?" changing the subject to something more neutral, even though she was sure she didn't want to hear any grisly details over their late lunch date.

The darker woman arched a knowing brow at her, shaking her head. "Yeah, no case talk," grabbing a few croutons off Garcia's plate, looking up only to frown. "Crap," she muttered.

"What?" Penelope went to turn around, only for Colie to kick her under the table and glare at her.

"Agent Delgado?" a slick feminine voice floated over to their table.

Waiting a few seconds, Penelope finally looked up – catching sight of a beautiful woman, her dark hair almost mahogany as it laid curled, falling above her shoulders where it rested against her light charcoal pantsuit.

"Agent Todd," Colie smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Whose this?" indicating Penelope, who swallowed the cucumber only for it to get stuck – sputtering, she took a sip of her cherry soda.

 _Today, is not a day for first impressions!_

"Garcia," she coughed. "I'm…the new tech," she smiled, shaking the other woman's hand. "For the BAU."

"Oh!" the woman chirped, giving her a slow once over. "Nice to meet you!" her eyes narrowed just the slightest, her toothy grin widening a little more. "I used to work with them," her airy laugh sucked what little life was left in the room, right out of it. "…a lot," she added.

"Todd here," Colie sipped the rest of her soda, shaking the ice cubes around obnoxiously. "Also works in Counter Terrorism."

"Neato!" Penelope laughed, face flushing with heat.

 _Way to go, Garcie!_

She really needed more adult friends, before her kids' vocabulary completely destroyed what was left of her social life.

"Nice, _outfit_ ," the darker woman smirked, adjusting her own fitted pinstripe vest.

Penelope looked down at her long-sleeved, sheer orange blouse with the lilac tank underneath, white floral print skirt; paired with soft pink jewelry and a matching sparkling butterfly clip that pinned her long curls back.

And to think, she had tried to tone it down this morning.

Before she could say anything, the other agent raised her brows and pursed her lips, looking back and forth between the two friends. "Well, it was nice meeting you _Gomez_ ," turning back around, before heading towards a group of agents.

"Garcia," Penelope called after her. "It's Garcia," she mumbled.

Colie rolled her eyes, slamming her cup on the table. "Gosh, be lucky you don't work with that one."

"Oh, Nicole! Please tell me, they're not all like that?" spearing a forkful of salad only to toss it back into the Styrofoam container.

"No," reaching across the table and patting her hand, she smiled reassuringly before standing. "Not all of them."

* * *

" _So_ …" Prentiss drawled out, glancing over towards the passenger seat.

"You're not gonna drop it," Morgan chuckled, shaking his head as he fumbled with the knob; changing the radio station. "Are you?"

"Nope!" the raven haired woman put her sunglasses back on as she lowered the visor, pulling back onto the main road.

"What's your evidence," leaning back in the seat, he got himself comfortable for the long ride back to the police station.

"Okay," turning the radio down a notch. "I get to profile you?"

"More like, state your _observations_ ," he clarified. "Just, this once."

"You haven't stopped grinning since we left Quantico," Prentiss snorted. "Two, you keep checking your phone, but not 'cuz you're expecting a call. It's more like, a nervous habit of yours," she laughed, when he furrowed his brows. "And three…" pausing dramatically, coming to a stop at a red light, she peered over her frames. "That giant hickey on your neck, tells me there is definitely something to talk about," sliding the frames back up, smirking victoriously.

"What!" he barked, flipping the visor open peeling the top of his shirt down and looking for the blemish in the mirror, only to groan in frustration as his partner cackled.

"I can't…believe…you fell for that!" she gasped, her squeal of glee was very un-Prentiss like.

Rolling his eyes, he glared at her.

"Oh come on," she laughed. "It's funny," silence soon fell over them, and he had to groan when he kept catching her glancing over at him.

"Em," he mumbled.

" _Well_ …" she huffed. "I think that proves, that here was _someone_ , if you freaked out over it!"

"You're such a girl sometimes," turning the radio back up.

 _Get it together, Morgan!_

"You might as well tell me," ignoring him. "I'm gonna figure it out, anyway," her voice sing-song as she grinned at him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

And he knew damn well, she would too; though a smirk soon graced his lips when he remembered there was no way she would run into his blonde Goddess. Leaning back in his seat, he stared out the window, giving him time to dwell in his thoughts.

* * *

"Well, I mean," twirling the peacock feather pen around as she got more excited. "It's pretty obvious this system is subpar to a Linux based system."

"These ones do the same thing," he sat forward in his seat. "I mean, coding is coding, regardless."

Penelope's eyes narrowed, she could feel her ears heating with the challenge of a debate; not that she was one for confrontation, but _coding_ – was her life, and it was best on a Linux computer!

"Sorry Cupcake, but this Oracle has to disagree," scooting her seat closer to the desk. "May I?" she smiled.

Nodding his head, eyes drifting once again to her cleavage. "Yeah, sure, of course," though he hadn't moved. "Go for it!"

Clearing her throat, she bit her lip; trying to muffle a chuckle, as his eyes widened and he backed his chair up; slamming into the desk behind him, knocking over a stack of pens which he fumbled with for a few seconds until they were neatly back in the mug.

"Thanks," pulling the keyboard closer to her, she glanced at him briefly before typing away. "Lookie! I've only opened up three programs and the system is already lagging, overworking your CPU, and taking up a ton of memory space," her tongue unconsciously licked those pouty lips of hers as her mind immersed itself in the virtual world where she thrived. "I mean I haven't even coded anything yet. Now a Linux," she turned in her seat, only to come face to face with the other tech, who looked absolutely… _smitten_.

 _Oh, goodness_!

Blushing she turned to face the computer again, her heart was still bruised and battered from the last office relationship she was involved with; though she wouldn't change it for anything – since her sons where the greatest gifts in world. Not to mention her body was still sizzling with faint tremors of arousal from the masterful skills of that fine delicious specimen of a man, she couldn't seem to get rid of.

However, she truly needed to shut this down, before the guy got any ideas – her stomach churned, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I've never seen anyone open up that site, so fast," he breathed out in wonderment. "How'd you get past the firewall? What proxy are you even using?" taking the mouse, he clicked around the screen, eyes narrowed as he scanned the webpage.

 _Oh!_

 _Gosh Garcie, not everyone wants a piece of this Goddess!_

She wanted to dig a little hole and crawl in it, for jumping to conclusions and was just about to answer him when the computer in front of her beeped suddenly.

A video chat screen opened up revealing several people staring back at her.

"Lynch?" a stern voice demanded, and Penelope raised a brow at the stoic man in the suit.

Her mouth became dry, and those fluttering nerves came crashing back.

 _Was this her team?_

"Wait, you hacked!" Kevin chirped loudly, face practically plastered to the other screen.

"Uh Kev- Lynch!" she mumbled, fingers grasping his shirt, yanking on it.

He finally faced her, eyes still wide only to knit in confusion when he followed her pointed finger to the video conference.

"Hotch!" he quickly scooted over, rolling over her foot in the process.

"Oh, ow!" crying out, tears prickling her eyes.

 _Son of a-…!_

Gritting her teeth, she forced a smile as she scooted further back.

"Oh, Penny!" Kevin cooed, picking up her foot; fingers brushing over her calf and ankle, as he examined the lilac heel.

Hazel eyes shooting open; sputtering incoherently as she glanced towards the screen – only to catch sight of the stoic suit-man; arms crossed and slightly peeved, an older godfather type; his face full of concern and a grinning beautiful blonde woman, who was standing next to a rather, shaggy haired, young man that looked confused.

"Lynch!" the man, was obviously someone's boss. "Put her foot down, and focus!"

"Sorry," the tech fumbled, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead; looking rather sheepish. "What can I get you…I mean, help you…with?" pushing his glasses up his face, he started clicking away, opening up a few new windows.

Penelope, was still frozen to the spot; slightly shocked, and completely embarrassed.

 _I need something to drink. Water!_

Grabbing her purse, she yanked out the purple water bottle; taking a big sip, barely registering the conversation around her.

"Well are you going to introduce us to your new friend, Kevin?" a smooth, deep voice filtered through the small room, the older Italian man was quite a charmer.

Peering over Lynch's shoulder, she gave them all a small wave. Briefly looking away to take another sip; buying herself some time, before she had to introduce herself – only for that husky voice to stop her heart.

"Baby Girl!" she glanced back at the screen, spitting her water out all over Lynch, who yelped shrilly in surprise.

 _Holy Microsoft!_

Standing front and center was the man who had left her bed only a few days before. His expressive brows furrowed; full lips smirking, but it was those amber eyes which were glimmering with a myriad of emotions – confusion, arousal, and something akin to…jealously; indicating he had obviously seen Lynch's attempt at comforting her.

"Derek?" she breathed out.

To be continued…


	7. IV:I

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Thank you everyone who is reading (favorited, followed or reviewed)!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter IV: Part I

Seven days.

That was all it took for the voluptuous, single mother of twins to take over every waking thought that wasn't occupied with his own daughter, family and work related business. He was a man bitten with the bug; a feverish frenzy – a virus that consumed his veins pulsing with the memory of her honest, throaty laugh that had his member throbbing to life.

It had been five days of torturous hell since he had last been buried deep within her slick heat.

His mind plagued with the sensations; craving the soft curves of her lush body with the smooth ivory skin that had him mesmerized with total reverence during their first passionate night together. He could still taste that sweetly tart essence, lingering on his lips; no minty mouthwash could ever fade.

The steam of the bathroom fogged the mirror, slowly releasing the knot of tension threaded through his shoulders and back. It was now past midnight – having worked out for the last two hours; trying to run that sexy Goddess out of his thoughts, only to come back to the hotel room wide awake and painfully aroused.

Deciding his next action should be to wash away that haunting peachy jasmine aroma that on anyone else would seem ridiculous but on Penelope – oh it was like a mermaid luring a sailor, and he would drown in all seven seas to kiss those pouty lips one more time.

Struck with the revelation, nearly knocking him over into the towel rack; chest constricting with feelings long forgotten, he had to take a minute to catch his breath.

 _Holy shit, Derek. Get it together!_

There was no way…nope, nada…nu-uh Morgan…that he could possibly even be remotely in lov-…NO! Lust, yep that perky round ass and those incredible tits, with the valley of cleavage he had spent a solid hour buried between; latching on to those petal pink tips that turned a dark raspberry when taut with arousal.

 _Did he just lick his fucking lips?_

Okay, it was a long day, and he was horny – and she was beautiful, and he was just lusting after her like any normal red-blooded male would.

Though the little taunt that it had been over thirteen hours since he last heard her voice – hell he knew it down to the second, caused him to switch the shower to cold and jump right in; embracing the sharp prickling contrast against his overheated body.

The ache between his legs throbbed once more and he soon found his hand stroking – conjuring up the vision of what they did after breakfast and then in the shower to clean up, and that last time against her front door before he finally left.

Thinking that was the last time he would see her, knowing it would take a few days to get her out of his system.

That was until yesterday, when her face popped up on that computer screen; stopping his heart only to shock it back to life. Unable to prevent the green monster from rearing its ugly head, when he remembered that weasel holding up her leg; hot little stiletto dangling from her dainty ankle, exposing those milky thighs she had cradled him with as he rocked into her – much to Rossi's amusement, Reid's embarrassment; though he couldn't seem to look away and hell, even Hotch had to clear his throat a few times, a faint blush fusing that stoic mask of his.

And that, was all it took for him to growl the nickname he had given her. Possessive? Yes. Did he regret it? No, not if it meant she would be off limits; and the curious but regretful looks from his male teammates meant they had gotten the hint.

 _Back off! She's taken._

Not that he wanted a relationship – he was far from skipping down that memory lane, no need to expose his battered heart once more; when there really wasn't much left to begin with.

The bitter taste of reality and the now freezing temperature of the shower jarred him out of his thoughts; closing his eyes and taking a deep breath – growling when he realized he was going to bed unsatisfied, once again.

* * *

 __ Flashback: Late Evening __

"Ands we plays with 'nother boy!" Liam's chubby hands waved in excitement.

"Henry!" Ollie added, smiling with a mouth full of cheesy crackers.

"Chew before you speak," she reminded, typing up the rest of the case file on her personal laptop in the corner of what she deemed the _'lair'_ \- needing to sit on the old raggedy couch in order to keep an eye on her kids.

It slipped her mind that she could be staying past the typical nine to five, and probably should have found a personal sitter before she started work, but admittedly, she had been exquisitely distracted.

The fact that her Realtor turned Super Sexy Agent for the FBI, happened to be on the same exact team, had sent her into a frazzled whirlwind of emotions – shock, embarrassment, utter disbelief, _shock_ , and to her absolute horror, her nipples had pebbled; pooling heat between her thighs when she saw him standing there in that burnt mahogany shirt that contrasted his dark skin tone beautifully, that husky voice demanding her attention – and holy hell, had she really been fully aroused at one in the afternoon, at her new job, in front of her team?

 _A big ole Microsoft'n, fuck yeah she had!_

That was the last time she obeyed the law and ignored her gut instinct – okay, no she had children to think about, but the nagging feeling she could have completely avoided that fiasco if she had hacked into the system and learned all the juicy details about her team beforehand; had her huffing in irritation, wondering if it was too late to transfer to someplace far, far away.

Like Alaska, or maybe even Australia.

"Momma," her son whined; flooding her with guilt, realizing she missed a good portion of her son's descriptive retelling about the rest of his day at their new daycare.

Though, considering they had filled her in earlier when she first picked them up a quarter after five – she felt a little better knowing she could surmise what took place at nap time, while coloring, playing with building blocks and she had to chuckle in amusement when Liam avoided the mention of glue.

"Yes, my lil Billy Goat," glancing at the clock; hating that it was almost eight, but there was something bothering her about this case in Indiana. It was like a jigsaw puzzle; almost complete, but one piece just didn't seem to fit no matter how she arranged it.

"When we go homes?" the curly blonde was dangling his arms over the side of the couch.

"Soon," typing a few key strokes to open up an extra window, while her other hand reached out to curl Liam's soft hair – which was getting a little too long, but she wasn't ready to have him cut it quite yet; wanting her little boys to stay their cute pint-size selves as long as she could.

"You said that…," Ollie harrumphed, glaring at the giant clock on the wall – time; a skill neither boy was close to learning. "Like _tree_ hours agos!"

"Oliver, it's only been five minutes," they had missed their afternoon nap; not being able to sleep at a new place, and now she was paying the consequences of grumpy two year olds. "And…," making sure she had his attention. " _Three_ ," reminding him; hoping to break the 'forgetting to pronounce the 'H' problem'.

"I knows how to counts," Liam sat up, standing on the cushion. "Ones, twos…," glancing at his brother. "Threes," clapping his hands in triumph.

Ollie, rubbed his eyes – a sure sign water works were about to make an appearance.

"You can both count," tossing a stern glare to her youngest, who plopped back down on the couch and pouted.

"I only says it dif'rents!" he defended.

A sudden spark of interest, caused Penelope to freeze - scanning the case file quickly as she was struck with an idea.

"Owls live in a _trees_!" Liam giggled. "That's not a number," crossing his arms; raising his little button nose in the air.

"Momma!" Oliver cried, going to stand on the other side of Penelope as he glared across her lap at his brother.

"Boys!" voice low, hanging on dearly to the last threads of patience. "I am almost done."

Then her heart stopped when the door to the office opened; hoping it wasn't another Agent or worse the Unit Chief with the icy personality. Blowing out her breath when Lynch appeared instead; looking frazzled and balancing two coffees with donuts on top of each Styrofoam cup, and she had to arch a brow at the bacon-maple critter hanging from his mouth.

Hip checking the door, he spun around only for his eyes to widen and mouth to fall open – dropping the sugary treat between his feet. "Oh my God!" he yelped, glancing between mother and the boys.

"You made a mess," Ollie pointed, while Liam leaned back over the arm of the couch to stare at the floor.

"Eww, yuckie!" he cried. "You has meats on it!"

"Momma," Ollie furrowed his brows at her. "How comes he gets donuts for dinner?"

Before she could even wrangle in her children, Kevin stumbled all over himself – dropping off the drinks and sweets on his desk. "Sorry, I-um…didn't know you were still here. Are these your kids?" yanking on his collar, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead – and she almost felt bad. "These are just…" waving towards the food. "Snacks."

"No it's okay," she smiled at him. "I apologize. And yes, this is Ollie and Liam. I don't have a sitter, and I wasn't done with the case file."

"Oh, you can stay as long as you want" flashing her a toothy grin. "This is going to be your office after all," and though he tried to hide it, he couldn't quite mask his hurt.

"You dress funny!" the little boy giggled.

"William!" she scolded.

"You needs to help him…," Ollie had scooted closer to Kevin, pointing at his buttons. "Dress Momma."

Penelope flushed with embarrassment; mouth gaping open – though she secretly agreed with him; having eyed his crooked shirt all day; reminding her of how her sons dress themselves.

"I am so, so sorry!" she glared at her kids. "Boys, what do you say to Kevin?" she chided through gritted teeth.

Silence filled the air, until she cleared her throat – getting the mumbled apologizes that weren't entirely genuine.

"No worries," Kevin laughed, discreetly adjusting his buttons. "They're…cute."

Garcia was about to discipline them and apologize further, or hell just give up altogether and call it a night when her laptop chirped.

Glancing at the flashing screen, she couldn't help but grin in excitement.

 _Gotcha!_

Then her stomach dropped; heart fluttering with nerves – she had just helped solve the case.

That meant, the team would be returning to Quantico – which included her very hot chocolate drop of delectable goodness, Derek Morgan.

 _Oh, crap on a Windows desktop!_

To be continued…


	8. IV:II

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. Hello, I just wanted to tell you all thank you for your patience, you have all been wonderful followers! Side note, Two Wolves and a Lady will be posted within the next few days, just throwing that out there, since I know some of you have been eagerly waiting! Once again, thank you for all the support!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter IV: Part II

The muscles in his shoulder were taut with tension; hindered by the nasty purple bruise that marred the dark skin over the right side of his ribs, leaving him feeling sore and battered and though his bleary eyes were bloodshot and exhaustion had seeped into his bones; cruelly reminding him that he was not in his twenties anymore but a man nearing his mid-thirties – he was unable to prevent the smile from spreading across his face when his house came into view; immediately brightening his mood.

Parking the huge SUV in front of his garage; shivering when the four a.m. chill washed over him – making him quicken his pace to get into the warm comfort of his two-story house. The craftsman style home; made of dark brick with gray and white paneling, looked every inch the bachelor pad it was supposed to be.

Though the minute he locked the solid door behind him; securing it with the security code and glanced around the living room; catching sight of baby bottles, binkies, and so many toys he could put most stores out of business – one would instantly know that this house belonged to the little, teething eight-month old upstairs.

Dropping his go-bag next to the laundry basket of colorful onesies, bibs and socks on the couch, he quickly shucked his leather jacket and quietly sprinted his way to his daughter's room.

Opening the white door covered with flowers; her name written in a beautiful, bold script over her crib – revealing dancing animal shadows; from the light up carousel, across the pink and purple walls of the nursery.

"Gaaa!" came that babble of glee; soft mahogany curls in tangles as she wobbled to a standing position – little chubby hands reaching for him as she bounced up and down.

"Hey, Sweet Pea," he cooed; picking the little girl up and peppering her with kisses. "How's my little Gabriella doing?"

"Goo…ga!" she shrieked; hands coming up to pat his cheeks as she flashed him a grin, and he was pleased to see that first little tooth was finally starting to peek through.

"What time is it?" came Fran's tired voice from the corner of the room, where she had set up camp on the rocking chair.

"Just after four," gently bouncing the baby on his hip.

"She just went down about an hour ago," smiling as her granddaughter's sparkling chocolate eyes stared back at her. "I think Briella knew you were coming home."

"I'm gonna take her with me today," kissing the top of her head. "Need to keep her on a schedule."

Watching as those tears glistened in his mother's eyes and braced himself.

"Oh, do you have to?" moving the yellow yarn; from yet another baby blanket, off her lap to come and stand by them; twirling a few locks of the baby's curls.

"You're not gonna be staying here forever, and I'm gone a lot," grimacing when a twinge in his shoulder shot pain down his arm. "She needs to get…comfortable at the day care."

"You told me Derek," eyes narrowing at him; quickly doing an inspection. "That you didn't get hurt."

"It's just a bruise Ma," feeling like a teenager getting reprimanded; keeping his eyes from rolling at her concern.

"Let me see," she tutted, going to take Ella from him. "Did you ice it?"

Twisting away from her; flashing his toothy grin. "It's alright. I promise," giving her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for watching her, you should go get some rest…preferably in a bed."

"Uh…ga!" Gabriella gently swung her legs; leaning her head against Morgan's shoulder; big, tired eyes looking up at him as she started to sniffle.

"A fresh bottle's in the fridge," Fran sighed; realizing she wasn't going to change his mind – giving them both a goodnight kiss, before padding her way to the guest room down the hall.

"Daddy missed you," he whispered softly, swaying back in forth as he hummed her favorite lullaby, only to catch sight of the family photo; taken on a sunny Spring morning, showing Derek's proud smile, his arms protectively wrapped around the pregnant belly of the beautiful woman in front of him.

Gritting his teeth; he quickly fled the room.

That familiar, suffocating feeling of dread crushed his chest; locking his legs as he stumbled down the hall – banging his injured shoulder against the closet door. "Fuck!" he growled, eyes widening when his daughter tensed in his arms, letting out a wail of panic.

"Shh…shh, it's okay," feeling guilty when a fat tear rolled down her rosy cheek and immediately rubbed soothing circles on her tummy.

"Ga?" she seemed to question; sticking her thumb in her mouth, eyes wide as she searched the hallway for whatever seemed to have scared her daddy.

"No monsters, sweet pea," kissing her curls, taking in the soft smell of clean baby shampoo. "Come on, let's go night-night."

Slowly making his way down the hall; the weight of his injury reminding him of all that he could lose from doing this job, but as his daughter's little hand scrunched the collar of his shirt; babbling nonsense he wished he could understand – he felt the pain wash away and relief suffuse his soul; blessed that he got another day with his family.

In fact, he was so thankful that he didn't mind that it took one warmed-up bottle, three stuffed teddy bears, five pages of a nursery book for his little girl to fall back asleep under her princess blanket as she snored softy into the nook of Derek's arm – who remained wide awake in his king's size bed; staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

He loved that his mother was here taking care of his daughter, but he seemed to only be aware of the cold, empty spot next to him as his heart sluggishly pulsed against his ribs; constantly reminding him that he was a single father.

Growling; taking a deep, calming breath – realizing he had less than two hours until he had to be at work; he hugged Briella just a little closer to him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I can't gets it offs!" Oliver screamed from the back seat.

"That was mine!" followed his brother's growl of irritation.

"Boys knock it off!" she shrieked; leaning her head against the steering wheel, rubbing her forehead to ease the tension headache – and god it wasn't even eight in the morning and she already needed migraine tablets and a shot of espresso as she waited for the red light to turn green, only for a car to obnoxiously honk from behind her.

"It's stuck!" Ollie cried.

"You takes it from me!"

"Where did you get the _gum_ Liam?" her voice low; glancing in the rear view mirror when she was only met with silence.

"William!"

"My pocket," he huffed.

Three more blocks and she could drop them off at the day care – eyes widening with shock as that thought flittered across her mind – and now she felt like the world's worst mother.

"It's in my hairs!" Oliver was in full panic mode now, and she internally groaned knowing how finicky her child could be and how much effort it was going to take to calm him back down.

"Don't worry Ollie, I'm gonna get it out okay," putting on her blinker as she turned into the long drive into the parking structure at work.

"Oh Momma it's all stucky… _really_ bad!" Liam giggled, though the glare he received from his mother quickly shut him up.

Ten minutes later with half of the contents in her purse splayed across the trunk of her car, while both boys each sat perched next to it; one child guilty, the other miserably hopeful – as she tried to peel the bright pink wad of gum out of his soft strawberry blonde locks.

"Owie!" Ollie sniffled. "That hurts!"

"I know baby, but I need to get it out," feeling tears prickling her eyes, as the image of taking her little boy to the barber shop to get his baby hair cut off raced in her mind.

"Hey, Garcia?" a soft feminine voice floated over to her, and she looked up; catching the concerned bright blue eyes of the friendly blonde she had met through video chat a few days before.

"Agent Jareau," she squeaked, feeling nervous and slightly embarrassed.

"Please, call me JJ," her warm smile infectious. "All my friends do."

"Oh, thanks," standing there; holding her son's hair that was now sticking up every which way while her other son noisily sipped on his empty juice box.

"I saw you were dealing with gum," dropping her purse on the trunk of Garcia's car as well as her own wide eyed little boy next to it. "Had the same situation happen a few months ago with Henry, and now…" shuffling some things around. "I don't leave the house without it. Here, this should help."

Penelope stood; mouth gaping open like a stunned guppy fish, completely shocked.

Her frazzled, overworked nerves were so exposed and vulnerable; her head was still throbbing with a lingering headache that hadn't left since yesterday morning and she still wasn't comfortable in this new city; fully aware that she didn't know that many people here besides Nicole, and now this nice lady stood before her, with the simple gesture of wanting to help…and it was all really, just too much.

So she wasn't surprised when her sensitive soul burst into tears; startling the other woman next to her.

"Oh gosh!" quickly bringing her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That's so…," she hiccuped; too tired to care how unflattering she must look. "Nice of…you!"

"Us BAU Mom's gotta stick together," she joked, easily lightening the mood.

"I'm sorry, about…" Garcia frantically waved her hands around; her many bracelets jangling together as she tried to wipe her face and avoid smearing any makeup. "It's just been a very long week."

"How about we get that gum out of this handsome guy's hair," giving Ollie a smile, who blushed in return. "Then get some coffee and drop them off."

"Deal," she chirped, grateful she had made a new friend – glancing at the little boy who seemed to be giggling at something with Liam. "Henry, right?"

JJ gently rubbed some Vaseline into Oliver's hair and nodded

"I think our boy's met this week," Garcia smiled, when Henry cutely waved back at her.

"Which one ate the glue?" JJ smirked while slowly brushing the boy's hair, and Garcia blushed.

"I did!" Liam shouted; waving his hands around with pride.

"He got's in troubles," Ollie pouted; dramatically crossing his little arms over his chest, seeming to enjoy all the extra attention. "Ands he puts the gums in my hairs."

"Nu-uh you takes it!" Liam narrowed his eyes, while Henry giggled.

"Got it!" JJ clapped, tossing the gum into a wad of tissue.

"What do you say to the nice lady Oliver?" helping pack all their stuff up, before she was once again late for work.

"Thank you!" grinning widely; running his hand through his now slick hair – he was definitely going to need a bath tonight.

About fifteen minutes later and two fresh cups of coffee they were finally on their way to the day care; letting the boys run ahead of them as the two ladies easily broke into simple conversation.

"You know Henry turns three this month," sipping on her latte. "I would really love it if you guys could make it." Pressing the elevator button as they all jammed inside.

"Oh, Ollie and Liam would love that!" quickly blinking away the tears; feeling like a little weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was great for her boy's to make friends and build new memories here in Virginia.

"Hotch, our boss," she clarified, as she helped Henry with his little superhero backpack. "Has a five-year-old son too, I think they're all going to get along great."

"Hi April!" Henry waved, followed by the other two boys as they made their way closer to the colorful room.

"Hi guys!" the young woman beamed; wiping her hands on the painted apron, kneeling down in front of them. "Guess what we're doing today."

"Is it dinosaurs?" Ollie gasped; eagerly bouncing from foot to foot.

"No," April laughed, smiling sheepishly. "But…how does Robots sound!"

That got a round of cheers, and all three boys took off running before being called back for goodbye kisses.

Garcia was just about to follow her new friend upstairs, when JJ's cellphone went off. She quickly took the call, apologizing when she had to run off to get a new case – telling her that they would catch up in that mornings meeting.

Adjusting her purse and glasses, she trucked the short distance back down the hall – humming an old 80's classic, as she waited for the elevator.

Finding herself eavesdropping when the conversation drifted over her; before the doors even opened.

"Look at her little tooth growing in!" a familiar voice cooed.

Glancing up; Garcia felt her heart seize in her chest, body flushing from hot too cold in an instant.

"Oh Derek!" Jordan smiled, flipping her bouncing curls over a shoulder, while her hand rested possessively on his bicep. "I'm so glad you're back, it's so hard without you here."

Morgan; holding probably the cutest little girl Penelope had ever seen – a little 'mini me' version of the man who was obviously her father; with her dark sparkling eyes and beautiful toffee skin tone; the only thing different were the bouncing mahogany curls.

Watching with bated breath; tears prickling her eyes, which she was unable to blink back, as he stepped out of the elevator…and froze in his tracks.

"Penelope."

To be continued…

 **A/N Oh, now the fun really begins :)**


	9. V:I

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Thank you all for the kind reviews!**

 **Warnings: Sexual Situations and Coarse Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

 **Chapter V: Part I  
**

Radiant russet eyes eagerly scanned the bullpen, only to narrow in frustration when she came up empty handed once again. Glancing at her rose-gold wrist watch – the only feminine accessory she owned besides those citrine studded earrings that brought out the beautiful tawny flecks in her eyes, and huffed in irritation.

 _Where the hell was she?_

Shifting the laptop to her other arm; the slender woman was about to go check Garcia's coveted new 'lair' one last time when that enticing java brew distracted her – pulling her towards the makeshift kitchen off to the side.

Spotting the fresh pot of coffee; she quickly glanced around and poured herself a heaping amount – black with two sugars.

"Did you get lost on your way to Counter Terrorism?" barked that sultry voice; clipped and demanding, causing her to jump and spill the hot beverage down her new navy collared shirt.

"Fuck!" slamming the mug down as she peeled the wet fabric away from her.

Long, delicate fingers – holding a handful of paper towels, reached towards her and quickly dabbed at the stain. A sizzling moment; riddled with tension but delicately alluring.

"Sorry," she mumbled; avoiding her gaze as she tossed the dirty towels into the trash.

"It's fine," looking at her ruined shirt; thankful that she had extra clothes in a go-bag upstairs, she dumped the coffee out and poured herself another one.

"Did…did you…get burned?" bringing her fingers to her mouth, only to quickly drop them back down – the desire to bite her nails was evident when she was anxious.

"No," offering her a warm smile, even though her eyes remained neutral. "I'm okay."

"Good," leaning against the counter across from her, the raven haired beauty started to relax, as silence washed over them. "Why are up here, _Nicole_?"

"Well, _Emily_ ," she glared; taking a sip of the hot drink, ignoring her burnt tongue. "Agents are allowed to travel between floors without a reason," grinning as the older woman stiffened, shoulders tense as she stood up straighter. "Though if you must know, I'm looking for TA Garcia."

She watched as Prentiss' eyes narrowed just slightly; brows furrowed in confusion until a twinkle of amusement passed through them and she smirked.

"Oh, the vivacious blonde who does the computers?" she joked; shaking her head as she wandered over to the fridge and yanked it open.

Nicole rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple off the counter; taking a big bite as she chomped obnoxiously on the fruit – grinning when Emily turned around with a pudding cup and glared.

"Yeah, that one," waving the apple towards the discarded laptop on the table. "I need her help with uploading something."

Emily snorted as she opened the snack and licked the chocolate treat off the lid. "Counter Terrorism doesn't have decent analysts?"

"None as good as Penelope," she sighed in annoyance. Oh, how much easier the job would be if her tech-savvy friend still worked with her.

"Haven't seen her," she shrugged, plopping down in an empty chair as she kicked her feet out and crossed them on the table.

"Hey Prentiss, have you seen Morgan?" JJ's airy voice filtered through the cramped room as she popped her head inside only to startle when she spotted Delgado. "Oh, hello," she smiled, glancing knowingly between the two woman – arching a delicate brow towards Emily and giggled. "Sorry, I um…lemme know if you see him or Garcia. We have a meeting soon."

Emily stared JJ down as the blonde practically skipped away, only to hastily turn back around and dart into the kitchen to grab a banana. "Sorry, excuse me," JJ laughed as she reached around Nicole, heading back out only to stop in her tracks. "Hey, is that mine!"

Emily took the spoon out of her mouth and slowly brought the pudding cup down. "Um…"

"Em!" she growled.

"Sorry, I'll buy you some Cheetos," smiling victoriously when JJ calmed down and nodded.

"Fine, but they better be the Puff ones," she shouted; leaving the room once more.

Not knowing what to say, or rather, trying to avoid what she really wanted to say – deciding to stick to small talk instead. "So…they're late?" Nicole took a few more sips and dumped the rest of the drink down the sink.

"Looks that way," Emily stood up, tucking her red cotton sweater back inside her jeans. "I wonder where they could be."

* * *

"Oh…fuck…me," she gritted out; head slamming into the cool metal of the filing cabinet.

"Shh baby," he panted into the crook of her neck; getting an enticing hint of that peachy jasmine aroma he had become so easily addicted to – making him lean forward, licking the smooth column of her throat only to nibble on her plump ear lobe; teeth biting as he gently, but firmly tugged.

The moment her head lolled to the side, back arching, legs spreading just a little wider as she squeezed them around his lean waist – he smirked; indulging in her greedy acquiescence, pummeling his hips with desperate abandon, into the velvet heat between her thighs.

"Oh…god!" she moaned; clamping those dazzling hazel eyes shut, only for her fingers to clutch the black button up shirt as her nails dug harshly into the back of his neck and shoulder blade.

Leaning forward; eagerly swallowing her feminine whimpers with a searing kiss that had her tongue darting out to duel with his own.

The whole sensual encounter was a frenzied carnal battle of dominance – fueled by a week of being away from the discovery of a place so achingly familiar but sorrowfully exotic, until now. It was a chemical reaction – a gravitational pull, so impetuously enticing that one single glance or gentle caress could ignite the lovers with a simmering burn that would take light years to fade.

It was a cosmic meeting of kindred souls.

Though as Derek grunted; brows furrowed with sweat, as he concentrated on pleasuring the woman panting in front of him – it was evident that the need for release outweighed the consequences of their battered hearts and stubborn minds.

"Fuck," he gritted out, slowing the frantic pace – stumbling into the cabinet, pressing her lush body further into the cold metal; blinking away the stars as his dick throbbed greedily inside of her. "Baby Girl…I need…"

Opening her eyes; pouty lips coyly smirking at him – clenching her inner muscles, as she lowered her head and nibbled on his bottom lip. "I'm ready…" she purred, peppering his jaw with kisses.

His eyes nearly rolled back; nostrils flaring as he gripped her hips only to drop her a little lower so he could thrust harder into her – finding that perfect angle that had her eyes shooting open and thighs quivering.

As sinfully luring expletives flew out of her mouth, he couldn't help but to send up a quick prayer - thanking whatever deities had blessed him with the chance to fuck Penelope in a storage closet at work.

He would shamelessly admit later on, when his jeans weren't wrapped around his ankles and the lust fueled intoxication had faded, that even though this wasn't the most romantic of gestures, it certainly was the hottest.

A brazen smirk graced his kissed bruised lips, when the image of the feisty blonde, swaying those hourglass hips of hers as she angrily teetered away from him in her sparkly lavender stilettos only a mere twenty minutes ago, flashed teasingly in his mind once more.

* * *

_ _Flashback_ _

"Penelope," he growled; spotting the woman who had haunted his dreams for over a week, as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Agent Morgan," narrowed hazel eyes, glistening with unshed tears; poorly masking the anger that simmered behind her knitted brows and tense shoulders.

"Oh, when did she start teething?" Jordan's silvery sweet voice cooed as she gently cupped Briella's cheek.

Though she tried to block his view, his heated gaze never left Penelope, who remained shocked and pissed before him.

Taking a moment to peruse her body from head to toe, from that fitted low-cut turquoise blouse that beautifully framed those glorious tits, to the floral pencil skirt that he knew was cupping her round perky ass, to the deathly stilettos; a sparkling lavender that matched the flashy barrette pining back her hair – smirking when he spotted the few hot pink highlights swirling in her curled, honey locks.

"Um…," swallowing; mouth suddenly parched – for he was already attracted to that whole 'Mom' look she was rocking before, but this…this work attire – wrapped exquisitely like a present around his favorite gift, was definitely going to be the death of him. "Like…last week, I think," he mumbled, shifting his daughter and diaper bag as he took a step closer to the vibrant blonde.

"Here lemme hold her," Jordan smiled, batting her fake lashes as she reached for the baby.

Morgan stiffened, his little girl wasn't a fan of many people – keeping her manners limited to Fran, her aunties and the tight knit BAU family. Not wanting to deal with a wailing tantrum he hugged Briella closer to him and tried to think of an excuse.

"She's a little cranky right now," using his infamous charming grin; pleased that he wasn't entirely lying since they had only slept for a few hours last night.

"Excuse me," Garcia interrupted, trying to step around the trio to get to the elevators.

"Isn't she precious?" Jordan beamed, stopping the other woman in her tracks.

Penelope fiddled with her purse and glanced at the little girl whose bright chocolate eyes stared intently back at her – looking adorable in ladybug leggings, a long black sleeve shirt and cute little white buckled shoes.

"Yes, she's beautiful," smiling when the baby gurgled loudly; eagerly waving a slobbered hand around as she reached happily towards her.

"I think she likes you," Derek grinned, proudly holding his daughter – hoping to use Penelope's motherly instincts to stick around a little longer.

Jordan frowned; laughing as she patted Morgan's bicep once again. "Oh, silly it's probably just gas. You know how babies are."

Penelope rolled her eyes; tapping her heels against the stark white linoleum and pressed the elevator button to go upstairs.

"Oh, Garcia," Jordan looked around dramatically; indicating the day care down the hall. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well Agent Todd, I was just dropping off my sons," forcing a smile and making sure to give Derek a pointed look.

"Oh, I didn't know you had children!" the older woman squealed; tucking a few loose curls behind her ear, glancing down at Penelope's hand only to frown at her bare ring finger. "Oh, gosh. It must be so hard being a _single_ mother," shaking her head as she held a hand to her chest.

Penelope's mouth fell open, but before she could even respond Briella decided to scream – voicing her annoyance at being held up from taking a nap and a second feeding. Wiggling in Derek's already overfilled arms, successfully knocking away his case files; sending papers fluttering around only to scatter across the floor.

"Gabriella!" he scolded, bouncing her on his hip – not wanting to have a fussy baby since it would be even more difficult to leave her at the day care.

Trying to hold his newly packed go-bag and diaper bag, while the little girl kicked her legs out; screaming and babbling nonsense once more.

"Here let me!" Jordan cried as she took Briella out of his arms and tried to snuggle with her.

Derek took a deep breath as he dropped one bag and swung the other around his hip, bending over to quickly pick up all the loose paper; having spent the previous day typing up these case files on the flight back home, knowing Hotch would not be pleased if they were late – a minor habit he was trying to break.

The elevator dinged on arrival and Penelope stood wide eyed – not in the position to bend in her skirt to help pick up paper but still blocked from her escape by Jordan and a struggling baby.

She was going to try and sneak away to a staircase down the hall, when the little girl tearfully wailed and then; much to her father's horror and Jordan's utter disgust – threw up all over Agent Todd's nice silk blouse.

* * *

To be continued…

 **A/N 2 Don't worry my lovely readers, I shall not leave y'all hanging. The next part will be up within a day or so…I just have too much to add to it, and this is the best place to break it. Thanks for reading!**


	10. V:II

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. Sorry for the slight delay, but I wanted this chapter to be perfect and I made it a little longer (five extra pages for all of your gracious patience with me), and I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you everyone for your continued support!**

 **Warning: Sexual Situations and Coarse Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter V: Part II

"Penelope!" he shouted, picking up the pace as he chased after the fiery blonde – sparkling stilettos; clicking down the hallway as she tried to escape.

Though Morgan – who thrived on kicking down doors and hitting the gym seven days a week, was a lot faster. Gently, but firmly grabbing her arm, he pulled her to him – sending her stumbling back into his chest only for her to quickly push away from him.

"Don't…" she cried; unshed tears now betraying those debonair hazel eyes. "You…you big jerk!"

Twirling around with a mastered feline finesse that had him licking his lips as those rounded hips swayed dangerously back and forth, and he couldn't help but to smirk as Penelope tried to navigate the maze of hallways – obviously lost, but determined to distance herself.

"Baby Girl!" slowing down; heated amber eyes watching her every move – grinning when she realized what he had already known…she had trapped herself in a dead end corridor and the only way out, was past him.

"Oh frack!" she huffed in irritation; blowing a lock of loose hair out of her face.

"You gonna keep running Princess," he laughed. "Or are you finally gonna let me explain?"

Whirling around; eyes narrowed as she tugged the neon orange purse back onto her shoulders and crossed towards him.

"Explain what Agent Morgan?" pointing an accusing lavender tipped finger at his chest. "That you're a cheater!" her shrill scream grabbed the attention of a passing Agent, whose wide eyes stared back at the duo, only to quickly scurry away when he caught sight of Derek's scowl.

"Garcia," he growled, annoyance building from not being able to speak.

"Oh now it's _Garcia_!" stepping toe-to-toe with him; chest heaving as she glared over her green frames. "First it's Baby Girl this, and Baby Girl that!" she spat angrily, jabbing her finger into his tense shoulder. "You know what…" she laughed; though it lacked any genuine mirth. "I knew it too! You…you with your stupid delicious triangle French toast and amazing abdominal muscles! I should've fucking known you had a family!" she screeched; shoving him out of the way only to yelp as he easily grabbed her around the waist and propelled her into a dark room.

"Lemme go you prick!" she batted at him, though she was mildly shocked and rather disoriented and ended up slamming her elbow into something metallic.

"Ow, fuck!" she cried.

"Would you calm down!" he barked, hitting the switch and dousing them with pale fluorescent lighting – revealing the cramped storage closet; lined with filing cabinets, a cluttered desk and a broken fax machine.

"Move out of my way!" she gritted out; crossing her arms, little chin jutted out in defiance.

"No," he smirked; locking the door as he stepped closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" stepping back when the simmering heat of those ambers zeroed in on her; instantly curling her toes and pulsing her blood to life – a heady, but not entirely unwanted betrayal.

"I'm gonna explain myself," he purred; reaching out for her – fingers clutching the soft flesh of those hips as his other hand snuck up her back and neck; delving into those soft honey locks, firmly pulling her head back to look at him. "And you _Baby Girl_ , are gonna listen," capturing those pouty lips with a searing kiss; grinning when her purse fell to the floor and she yanked him forward.

* * *

_ _Flashback_ _

The putrid pea and carrot vomit, covering the front of Jordan's blouse, had Derek scrambling to calm down his daughter who was now red faced and screaming; made worse by the woman dramatically gagging and holding the baby in her outstretched hands.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," he quickly picked up the last few papers, only to realize they too had Gabriella's morning breakfast on it.

"Oh…it's okay!" Jordan grimaced; leaning her head far back as the baby shrieked once again.

"Here lemme see her!" dropping the diaper bag as he grabbed his daughter – gently rocking her and trying to reach for some baby wipes.

"Here you go!" yanking out a few and handing them to Jordan.

"Gah!" Briella cried through tearful babbles, only to spit up once more all over the woman's shoes.

"Oh, gross!" Jordan screamed, stepping back only to slip in it and stumble into the elevator doors. "Damn it! I just bought these, and this shirt is dry clean only!" her eyes widened at her own outburst and then blushed shyly. "I mean…gosh poor thing is she okay?"

"May I?" a voice whispered; breaking the chaotic moment around them.

Derek stood there frazzled, with dirty wipes in one hand and a screaming baby; frantically wiggling against him to get out of his other arm, while the rest of his stuff laid scattered across the hall and gave her a grateful smile.

"Uh, yeah," watching as Penelope took Briella in her arms and hugged her closely; having grabbed a pink blanket out of the diaper bag, which was now thrown over her shoulder as she hummed a lullaby and gently wiped her tear streaked face.

Derek's mouth gaped open; completely stunned at the ease in which Briella felt with this stranger. Her wails had calmed to little hiccuping sniffles as she rested her head in the crook of Penelope's neck.

"Do you have…any more of those?" Jordan waved her hand around, indicating the baby wipes.

"Oh, sure…here," passing her another handful, trying to help her clean up the green goo – though it was quite pointless.

"You know what…its fine. I have another shirt," lips pressed into a thin line as she tossed her hair back.

"I'll pay for it to get cleaned, or buy you a new one."

"No worries, really its fine!"

A vibrating ring went off and both Agents reached for their phones, only for Todd to frown and hold up hers. "I gotta get back downstairs," she smiled; giving his bicep a lingering squeeze as she pressed the elevator buttons. "Let me know if she feels better," slowly stepping into the elevators when it dinged on arrival, though not before tossing Penelope a scalding glare as the doors shut behind her.

Derek grabbed his bags and wiped off his paper work before finally turning back around, only for his heart to seize – chipping away at the brittle walls of defense he had spent the last year building up.

"You have a daughter," brows furrowed as she rocked Briella back and forth, whose eyes were slowly closing as she played with a pink lock of Penelope's hair.

"Yes," walking towards her, reaching out to twirl the little girl's mahogany ringlets. "Her name is Gabriella."

"I got that," she bit out, eyes bristling with angry tears. "You should have told me."

"We weren't doing much talking Baby Girl," he smirked, as images of her writhing beneath him with those seductive little moans as she screamed his name, flooded his mind – though the moment her mouth fell open and she gasped, he tried to back pedal. "You're right, I should have told you."

"She's calmed down now," going to hand the baby back over, only for him to hold up his full hands and innocently shrug.

"Can you drop her off with me?" he grinned; knowing he was certainly testing his luck.

Garcia stared him down, but when the baby cooed – obviously siding with her father, she shook her head and followed him back towards the day care.

"Hello Agent Morgan!" April smiled, drying her hands on the paint covered apron. "Where's little Briella?"

"Right here," Penelope stepped forward, trying to sneak her hair away from the baby's tight grip.

"Oh, Ms. Garcia!" April raised her brows; bright eyes glancing between the two in shock. "I see you met this little cutie!"

"Yeah well, this little cutie just threw up," Derek gave the younger woman the diaper bag.

"Car sick?" she frowned knowingly, holding her hands out to take the baby only for Briella to scream and tuck closer to Penelope.

"Hey…hey it's okay, sweetie!" she cooed, as she bounced the little girl. "Wanna go to your Daddy?" turning towards Derek who smiled and reached out for her.

"There ya go Lady Bug," he smirked, giving her a big kiss on top of her head – checking her over a few times, before handing her over to April. "I'll be back in a little bit okay? Be good!"

Grabbing his go bag after he waved goodbye, expecting to see Penelope only to be met with an empty hallway.

"That way," April grinned; pointing to the right.

Derek nodded and quickly took off.

_ _End of Flashback_ _

* * *

Though the man had an innate ability to kiss – a perfect balance of sensual roughness that flared every naughty thought inside her curious mind to life; puckering her nipples and pooling slick heat between her thighs – it did nothing to erase the fact that he was a father and had withheld that information while she had so openly let him into her house.

Had let him play with her children; make them breakfast and even read them a bed time story – she felt ridiculously stupid and as the anger rushed back over her; cooling her overheated body back down, she finally regained her sense and pushed him away.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she growled out, pushing her fogged glasses back up her nose as she panted for air.

"Huh," he mumbled; slowly blinking away the lust seared vision as his hands remained anchored to her body.

"Jordan Todd!"

"What? No!" shaking his head. "I'm single," he smiled, pressing her back into the cabinet.

Her breath hitched, though her eyes remained narrowed.

"I only have one kid, and a dog named Clooney," he got closer, pushing her hair back as he trailed kisses down the smooth column of her neck. "I have two sisters and a peanut allergy," smirking; trying to joke only to be greeted with silence – forcing him to really look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered; staring at the wall behind him – avoiding his heated gaze.

"I didn't think I would see you again."

The cold simple truth – exposed; lingering over both of them, which neither could deny.

Pressing his jean clad thigh between her legs; firmly rocking into her as he latched greedily onto her collar bone. "But here…you are."

Flittering his fingers up the tight floral skirt, dragging it up to her waist – revealing those black thigh highs and lavender silk panties.

"Derek…" fingers clutching the taut skin of his lean waist; mesmerized with his breath whispering over the skin of her neck like a warm Sahara breeze – lulling her body into docility, igniting her with electric pinwheels of longing.

A loud rip of fabric splintered through the small space and she gasped; shooting her eyes wide open when the cool closet air trailed over her bare center.

"Those were…expensive!" she gritted out; glaring at the lavender panties that contrasted with his long, dark fingers – rolling her eyes at his impish smirk, only to arch a delicate brow when he shoved them into his pocket.

"Up," eyes slanted into obsidian fervor as his fingers tucked underneath her stockings and snapped them back – sending a prickling sting of excitement coiling deep within her; a deep grasping ache, begging to be filled.

Needing control; a lifelong habit due to years of fierce independence surged through Penelope, clouding her mind – leading her shaking manicured hands to quickly unbuckle his belt; eyes locking together as she slowly trailed the zipper over his bulge.

Though his bitter deceit had already infused the carnal tryst, filling her heart with doubt; echoing waves of insecurity throughout her gentle soul as her mind swirled with unanswered questions – riveting Penelope to the spot as she tried to catch her breath and take charge, only to lose all sense of self when his long, deft finger; calloused and demanding, delved between her slick inner lips and firmly pressed on the tender little bundle – pulsing with sensitivity and jolting her body awake.

All thoughts; all taunting secrets, fizzled beneath the weight of the blazing pressure between her legs – luring her with promised pleasure; a vivid memory from days before that knew of the man's capabilities. Guaranteed euphoric bliss…and as anger and hurt bristled behind her sore heart, she wanted that release – felt entitled to it.

Reaching her small hand inside his black briefs; slowly wrapping fingers around his hot, rigid length before firmly squeezing – smirking when he hissed through clenched teeth and stumbled forward; driving him to lower his own hand and swirl the slick heat around her swollen entrance.

"You wanna _play_ …Sweetness?" he growled; expressive brows knitted in wavering control.

Sliding her hand up and down; a slow tantalizing rhythm that ended with her thumb grazing over the wet tip of his throbbing dick – focusing the pressure beneath the head; trailing her hand back down that distinct purple vein, but before she could reach her destination; craving the feel of him shuddering in the palm of her hands – Derek pulled back, throwing her off balance as he dropped to his knees.

"Okay, Penelope…let's play," husky voice holding a dominant lilt that was enticingly commanding.

Grabbing the edge of the filing cabinet as she wobbled on sparkling stilettos with her mouth falling open in shock even as her leg was flung over his broad shoulder, forcing her other hand to grasp his bald head; leaning closer - fingers digging harshly into the soft flesh of her round ass, as he brazenly tasted the warm nectar of her arousal between her quivering thighs.

The sharp whine tore from the back of her throat as a wanton thrill rippled down her spine; arching her back, heated flesh melding into the cool metal of the cabinet – the last vital sensation tethering her to reality.

"Morgan…" she panted; glancing at the locked door, spreading her legs just a little wider – taking a moment to admire the beautiful contrast of his dark toffee skin between her smooth ivory thighs.

His velvet muscle; strong and precise – tasted, licked, and devoured her swollen core with teasing swirls, nipping bites; heightened by the prickling hairs of his trimmed goatee, and deep strokes that had her ripe body coiling with tension as her head lolled back and explicit utterances slipped from glossy lips.

"Oh fuck…please," she begged; forgetting her anger, losing sight of control as her world began to tilt – pushing her towards that explosive release she had easily become addicted to.

"Not yet," he smirked; latching his lips firmly around her pulsing bud – savoring the distinct aroma of the woman before him and those alluring feminine whimpers.

"Derek, stop…teasing," she cried; feeling that grasping need stir in her lower gut which was altogether too much, and not enough – finding an inkling of semblance; grinding her hips down on his face, moaning as the pressured sensation tore through her.

And just as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Eyes shooting open. "What…no…" whimpering; glaring as he stood before her, but the moment she caught sight of his erection – all powerful man, jutted towards her and those nearly obsidian eyes smoldering with need; she grinned victoriously. "Oh…I've missed my little Adonis!" she chirped excitedly.

" _Little_ ," he growled; keeping Garcia's leg around his waist as he hooked his other hand around her other knee and easily lifted her off the ground to a squeal of surprise.

No there was certainly nothing little about Derek Morgan, and she was going to tease his insane insecurity, but he didn't waste any time rubbing his rigid length against her slick, tender flesh – cruelly drawing out the moment against her wiggling protests.

"Oh, Hot Stuff," she croaked out, fingers digging into his tense shoulders – leaving behind red marks of their debauchery.

"That's new…" he purred; smirking like the Cheshire cat at the nickname.

"Shut up…" reaching a hand between them; guiding his throbbing member into her waiting entrance. "And fuck me," and if she wasn't on the precipice of a blistering orgasm she would be ashamed of her sudden potty mouth.

Then he was fully inside of her; rocking his hips in that mastered rhythm that spun her world once again. Basking in the fullness – a torturous blend of painful pleasure that had her gasping for air and being kissed; smothering her cries as the shimmering climax slammed into her like a collision and she greedily surrendered, only to bite his shoulder blade and take him over the edge with her.

Minutes slinked away as lingering pinwheels of electric heat shot through their joined bodies – a deep and unyielding connection that was possessively intimate.

Grinning; body lax with titillating bliss, she was about to disentangle herself from his sturdy grip, when his dick stirred inside of her; pulsing to life with hardened vigor.

"I wasn't done," he growled; nibbling on her bottom lip only to pepper her jaw with sloppy kisses.

Her nipples tightened with that familiar ache as slick heat pooled down her thighs and she braced her sore, content body for another quick round.

* * *

Tucking her tangled curls behind her ear as she quickly checked her makeup in the flashy compact mirror once more.

"I said you were fine Mama," he smirked; casually leaning against the wall of the elevator as they headed back to the BAU floor.

Penelope adjusted her sparkling barrette as she shifted anxiously on her heels, only to freeze when she spotted the dark purplish bruise marring her collarbone.

"You left a…hickey!" whirling around to glare at him, only to be met with a wide grin and an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

"What did you think I was doing?"

She frowned, irritated at his smugness and pissed that he still looked extremely delectable with his shirt unbuttoned at the top and sleeves rolled up.

 _What an asshole!_

"It's bad enough I'm not wearing any panties, but now I'm gonna walk into the meeting with _this_!" her voice was shrill, face blushing with shame as she frantically dug around her purse for concealer.

Though the stern cough from behind her, froze her in place; looking up at Morgan who was still grinning, but whose shoulders were tense as his wide eyes stared past her.

Slowly turning around, her stomach flipped flopped and she blanched at the man standing in front of the open elevator doors.

"H-Hello Sir!" she stuttered; managing a timid smile as she cringed with embarrassment.

To be continued…


	11. V:III

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Thank you to everyone who voted on the Profiler Choice Awards, this story won for Best Characterization of Penelope Garcia! I am beyond flattered and extremely grateful for all of your wonderful support! So to show my thanks, here is a big ole update!**

 **A/N2 My heart aches after that episode, so here's my gift to you all, I hope it helps =) Also, another update will be out soon!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter V: Part III

"Nelly, calm down," her friend fussed; staring up at the ceiling, as she twirled in the swivel chair.

"Calm down!" Penelope sputtered, stopping her quick pacing to glare at the woman, who had so comfortably made herself at home in her 'lair'. "Calm down? He knows I'm not wearing any panties, and that…that man!" she cried, once again, running a hole through the dark carpet; hands fluttering excitedly in front of her. "Gave me a frickin' hickey!" taking a deep breath, wildly waving her hands around. "And did I mention he knows, Nicole! My boss, knows!"

She wheezed; startled out of her animated rant, nearly stumbling over her dangerous stilettos, when Colie suddenly jumped up and brought her into a fierce hug. "Shh…breath Nell, breath," slender fingers running through her soft honey curls, only to rub soothing circles on her friend's tense back.

Penelope held her breath, refusing to give in, only for Nicole to pinch her arm and force her to surrender. Gasping in shock, filling her burning lungs with air…and then again, and again, until her cheeks finally cooled down and her mind wasn't so dizzying.

"Thanks," she murmured, giving the taller woman a sheepish smile – grateful when Colie helped her into the chair and pulled up one right next to her.

Basking in comfortable silence, until Nicole had enough. "Okay, _Nervous Nelly_ ," flashing a knowing grin at the flustered blonde. "Let's try this again."

Penelope groaned, hands reaching for something to fiddle with – once again reminded of the fact that she needed to fill the space with her much needed colorful knick-knacks, only to grab a boring navy pen off a scribbled notepad and tap it frantically against the desk.

" _So_ , you're in the elevator…," she prodded, hoping to pick up where they had ended the juicy conversation.

"What elevator?" Garcia furrowed her brows, licking her lips as wide hazel eyes darted across the flashing computer screens.

"Where you lost your panties!" Nicole bellowed, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Shh, someone could hear you!" eyes flashing towards the locked door. "And it was a storage closet," dropping her voice as she huffed in embarrassment, only to start clicking the pen furiously instead.

"Whatever," reaching forward, Colie ripped the pen out of her hand. "I'm sure by now, the whole damn bureau knows about your… _sexual rendezvous_ ," she chuckled, enjoying the scarlet bloom of Penelope's cheeks.

"You think they do?" she cried; sparkling nails clutching the arm rest as tears pricked her eyes.

"Hey," Nicole laughed, only to quickly regret her teasing remark. "Hey!" giving her friend a pointed look. "No one knows!" bringing the pen to her mouth in faux contemplation. "Well, except for your boss…that is."

Penelope reared up out of her seat with a terrified wail; hand on her forehead as she fanned herself and started pacing the poorly lit room once again.

'Oh, Colie!" she whimpered, only to whirl around with an explosive second wind. "You should have seen his face!"

Nicole raised her legs onto the desk, and scooted lower into the seat – ignoring Garcia's annoyed scowl, "Tick tock, my breaks almost over," gesturing for her to continue. "Tell Mama, what happened."

Penelope bristled for a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip – _maybe, she was overreacting?_ Catching sight of her bestie's amused face, and knowing the only way to quell her nerves was to…talk about it.

"Okay, so the doors open up…,"

* * *

_ _Flashback: Twenty Minutes Prior_ _

"H-Hello Sir!" she stuttered; managing a timid smile as she cringed with embarrassment – fumbling with her flashy compact mirror, just to have it go flying across the cramped elevator and skid underneath her boss' shiny black shoes.

Panicking, she quickly bent to pick it up only for her large overfilled purse to topple over – spilling all of its contents onto the cool linoleum floor.

"Oh, oh…shit!" she cried; face crumbling with mortification, as her personal items laid bare beneath the harsh fluorescent light.

She stood there, taking in the stoic man's stern arched brow and narrowed gaze; feeling just a smidge of relief when she caught the slight quirk of his lips.

Then the elevator doors started to close, only for the man to block it with his foot, as he bent down to grab her mirror. Imbued with shock, she jumped when Derek's dark arm came around her, as he quickly tried to gather the colorful mess that cluttered the floor.

Orange purse dangling in the crook of her arm, as she swallowed her parched tongue; licking her dry lips as she stood there blinking – hoping this was all some crazy dream that she would awaken from at any moment. Clamping her eyes shut, briefly counting to ten, only to squint them open, then widen in shock when the man in the suit held a bunch of items in his hands.

Sputtering, letting out a horrified squeal as she stared at the brightly colored tampons and pads, hairbrush, lotion – that she quickly realized wasn't lotion but was that strawberry lube; a gag gift from Colie, she had forgotten to take out, and a half eaten chocolate bar…all just there, in her boss' hands.

"Oh…umm," she mumbled, stumbling to a stop – not having realized they had taken a trip three floors up, as the doors once again opened.

And if Penelope wasn't already dying from embarrassment before, she certainly was six feet under now.

Standing outside was a group of young male agents, whose lively chatter came to an abrupt halt once they caught sight of the chaos inside the elevator.

"Can we join the party?" came the joking bark of a rather short, chubby man – causing a few low whistles and amused hoots from the crowd.

Her boss gave them all a reprimanding glare, though it lost the impact as he too started to fumble with the handful of goodies in his overflowing hands. Dropping a hot pink wrapped tampon that fell to the floor and cruelly landed by her red lace panties, an emergency pair she always kept in her purse in case of emergencies,

Penelope gasped, tears prickling her wide hazel eyes as heat infused her already flaming cheeks.

Without hesitating, Derek grabbed her panties, giving the men a simmering glare that shut them all up. "Catch the next one," he growled, as the doors closed; once again encasing the trio as they took the trip back downstairs.

"I-I…I'm so, s-sorry," came her choked sob, and what she was apologizing for, she hadn't a clue.

Derek gently grabbed her purse, quickly tossing items inside the large compartment, only to hold it open for the other man to drop the items in as well.

Feeling suddenly useless, and needing to fill the awkward silence that surrounded them, Penelope teetered on her heels, bending down to pick up the last few items.

Some fruit snacks for her boys, a bottle of hairspray, a smooshed PB&J sandwich – the sad remains of her breakfast that morning, and a pair of sheer black stockings; giving up on neatly rolling them, instead tucking the items clumsily against her, as she finally dared to look back up and meet their eyes.

Derek was grinning, clearly amused, though there was no mistaking what she thought could possibly be jealous heat, flashing behind those bright amber eyes.

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, I take it?" came the man's firm greeting, pulling her attention away from the Chocolate Adonis who had gotten her into this whole mess in the first place, to land on the serious face of her boss. "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"I have panties!" she shouted, only to mentally face palm herself with her broken filter. "I-I'm wearing panties. I have panties!" she babbled, trying to explain herself and failing miserably, only to hear Derek's sharp intake of breath as Hotch raised a knowing brow. "I mean…I came to work with panties…I-I…umm," awkwardly trailing off.

She had forgotten she was working with a team full of profilers, and his suddenly scrunched expression; a cross between amused discipline, let her know, that he knew damn well she was lying. Needing to back track, before she dug herself a bigger hole that she couldn't get out of, she prattled on. "I mean, yes…I-I'm Penelope! Hi! N-Nice, to meet you, Aaron…I mean Hotchner! Agent Hotchner…Sir!" coughing, letting out a shuddering breath, wanting to curl into a ball and cry.

Only to be saved by the chiming ding of the elevator doors opening, revealing the BAU floor and she suddenly felt the nerves flare back to life.

"I'll see you in the meeting," giving her a small nod, eyes twinkling with amusement, as Aaron made his way towards his office.

"Baby Girl," Derek's husky voice washed over her; standing by the glass doors, and she had to fight the grin that quirked her glossy lips as he held her bright orange purse, which looked oddly out of place and tiny in his strong grasp.

Nodding her head, hastily making her way towards him to throw the last of her things into the purse; gratefully taking the bag back and hauling it over her shoulders, where she secured it with her slightly shaking hands.

"Ya ready, Sweetness?" he purred, opening the heavy door with that charming toothy grin of encouragement.

Adjusting her blouse and tweaking her rumpled skirt, she took a steely breath, raising her chin and headed towards her own lair, only to be stopped by a chipper Agent Jareau.

"There you two are," hands full of thick manila folders, as she munched on a banana. "Where have you been?"

"Why!" Penelope croaked out rather severely, causing the friendly woman to startle. "Here…we've been here, inside this building. The whole time," letting out a nervous cackle when Derek's strong palm rested on her lower back.

"I believe you," giving the duo a knowing smirk, as she handed them both a file. "This one's a doozy," tossing the banana peel in the trash as she gave them a few quick details, twirling on her black heels as she made her way over to another tall Agent, whose nose was buried in a book.

"See you later, TA _Garcia_ ," Derek whispered into her ear, causing a shudder of awareness to flutter down her spine and curl her toes with need; long, fingers brushing against the soft flare of her hip as he headed towards his own desk in the middle of the bullpen.

Taking a full minute to stand at the entrance, she tried to collect herself.

_ _End of Flashback_ _

* * *

Sinking into her seat, shoulders slumped as she finished her tale of that mornings shenanigans. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to alleviate that pulsing tension headache.

Penelope had been grateful to see the familiar face of Nicole; needing a small reprieve to bask in the comfort of her brassy best friend, which she had lovingly grown accustomed to and had dearly missed these last few months.

" _So_ , are you and your _Hot Sauce_ dating now?" grinned Colie; waggling her manicured brows.

Making Garcia second guess her decision to let her friend follow her back to her office, glaring at the blurry woman who had returned to spinning in the swivel seat. "It's Hot Stuff," she duly corrected, having regretfully spilt that nick name during her earlier retelling of her tryst with Derek. "And no! We are _not_ dating!"

"Oh…," stopping mid twirl, as she tossed her thick locks over her shoulder. "You just ride him in storage closets…at work, is that it?"

Penelope angrily shoved her glasses back onto her face, mouth hanging open like a guppy fish at her friend's blunt observation. Though as her fair skin began to heat, she was forced to swallow the bitter truthful pill of what had taken place that morning.

Then like a blistering taunt; pent up emotions swarmed through her, bringing up her past failures and dousing her tense body with a frigid chill.

"It's happening again," she whispered; voice strained with anxiety, causing Colie to suddenly shift and scoot closer to her and reach for her hands.

"Hey, look at me," giving a gentle squeeze. "Nelly, stop it!" bringing a hand up to wipe the stray tear from her red, puffy cheeks. "This is different. We're not in San Fran anymore."

Penelope shook her head, overwhelmed with the callous remarks of her subconscious; too stubborn to listen to reason.

"I ruined everything," she sniffled, dabbing her nose with the back of her hand. "It hasn't even been a w-week, and I already fucked somebody…on my team."

The dejected admittance was the last straw to break the proverbial back of her already burdened camel, as the chaotic week and this morning's actions came colliding like a hurricane of regrets and insecurities in her already frazzled mind. Feeling shame for having so easily fallen for the enigmatic charm that was Derek Morgan; face still tainted a scarlet hue of embarrassment from that abysmal elevator ride - not wanting to even think about what kind of reputation she had conjured up for herself, and suddenly Penelope felt the tears spring back to life.

Nicole wrapped her into a tight hug, whispering comforting words as she let her bestie release those nagging emotions. Minutes seemed to coalesce together, entrapping them inside the safety of her lair, only for the Agent's cell to ping with an alert, and then several more – indicating she should get back to her own department, but as the woman sobbed uncontrollably in her embrace, Nicole knew she wasn't leaving.

* * *

"Okay Munchkin," grabbing the squirming baby from the car seat, as he swung the heavy bag over his shoulder and locked the SUV. "Just, try to be on your best behavior," chuckling when his daughter stared up at him with big chocolate eyes, only for her head to dart around the unfamiliar place.

Having felt Hotch's stern gaze upon him all day, while also receiving a narrowed scowl from what he had quickly learned was Penelope's best friend; Derek had blessed his lucky stars when the case had been solved before they had even made it to the jet. Giving him the perfect opportunity to make up for what had surely been a hectic morning for the beautiful Goddess he was coming to admire.

Stopping in his tracks, as he tried to ignore the weight of impact that discovery had coiled inside of him. He had a fleeting moment of hesitance, thinking about turning around and nixing the whole apologizing idea, when he spotted two little heads staring back at him from the bay window – one obviously excited, while the other looked rather suspicious.

Making it to the doorstep, he nudged the doorbell with his elbow, took a deep breath and waited, only for the door to swing wide open and knock the wind right out of him.

Hair up in a flattering messy bun, an enticing swirl of pink and honey atop her head. Face bare of makeup, bright hazel eyes hidden behind simple black cat eye frames, as she stood there stunned, wearing a tattered magenta cotton nightgown, which billowed lovely between her large rounded breasts; taking a moment to appreciate her decision to go without a bra, only to grin at her purple heart printed shorts and bright yellow striped fuzzy socks.

Her shocked gasp brought his focused gaze upon her chest back towards her narrowed, annoyed expression, and before he could utter a word, the door was slammed in his face – causing Briella to hold her hand out and loudly babble her confusion.

He stood patiently waiting, hearing her fussing behind the door as Liam knocked excitedly on the window and waved. Good, at least someone in the Garcia household was on his side.

The door opened, revealing the red plaid button up she had hastily thrown on over her jammies, arms crossed over her chest as she glared.

"Agent _Morgan_ ," she huffed, eyes softening when they landed on his daughter.

"Can I come in?" gesturing to the heavy bag against his side, and then pulling out his favorite trick, he leaned in close to Briella and told her to say hello.

The baby squirmed, little ruby lips spreading into a grin as her hand shot up and waved, and Derek sighed with relief when the door opened and Penelope stepped aside.

Placing the large duffle bag on the kitchen counter, he turned around to three expectant faces.

"Hi, Dee!" Liam cooed, walking towards him with a big grin. "That's a baby!"

"Is she poop'n?" demanded Ollie, who was peeking around his brother; arms crossed exactly like his mother's.

"Oliver," Penelope groaned, giving him a pointed look as she scooted him back towards the cluttered coffee table.

"Yes, this is my baby," Derek smiled, crouching down, balancing his daughter on his bent knee. "Liam, Ollie, this is Gabriella."

"Mama, lookie she's tiny!" Liam stood mystified – her normally obnoxious son, seeming to have swapped places with his brother.

"And she smells funny!" came Ollie's stern observation.

"Oliver Garcia!" Penelope shouted, blushing with embarrassment. "Go eat your dinner."

Oliver huffed, and slowly clomped back to his seat by the coffee table, where he plopped onto the floor and picked at his now soggy cereal.

Derek eyed the three bowls and burnt toast and tried not to laugh. Oh, this woman, was something else.

"Did you need something, Morgan," sitting on the arm rest of her purple sofa, staring at him over her glasses.

"I was gonna make dinner," noting the constant use of his last name, deciding to just be honest, and hope she wouldn't kick him out.

"Well, I have that taken care of, so-…" she started only for him to stand back up, and switch Briella to his other arm.

"And apologize!" he quickly added, grinning when his daughter cooed and held out her chubby little arms for Penelope. And he could have done a jump of triumph at how good his kiddo was at winning the woman over; watching as she nibbled on that plump bottom lip for just a second, giving an exaggerated sigh, only to eagerly take the baby into her arms.

He took a moment to stare at them, grinning when Briella clutched the colorful flannel in her hand and poked at the pretty magenta underneath.

"She certainly takes after you," Penelope noted; arching a manicured brow in his direction, as she gently bounced the baby on her hip. "Or…you've trained her well," lips quirked into a coy, little grin.

"Dee," came a small voice, surprised to see Ollie standing next to him; hands clasped in front of him, suddenly appearing shy.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Derek grinned, feeling more at ease as he ruffled those strawberry blonde locks.

"Did you really…," glancing at his mom, before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Bring dinner?"

Bursting into hearty laughter at Penelope's miffed expression and her sons' hopeful gazes, only to hold his hands up in surrender, when the woman he was trying to impress looked genuinely upset.

"She burnt the mackers and dogs!" Liam smacked his forehead, shaking his bouncing curls in frustration. "Twice!" he added.

Giving Penelope a confused grin, only for her to cuddle Briella, as she sought out comfort from her kids' betrayal. "They mean hot dogs and macaroni and cheese."

 _Oh, so that's what that smell was!_

"Mama, can't cook!" Ollie tutted, glaring at his cereal.

"Can I borrow your kitchen," jumping in before her feelings got hurt; flashing her that toothy grin she seemed to love so much, only to rub his hands together when she nodded in defeat.

"You boys wanna help?" headed towards the giant duffle bag and when he got a chorus of joyful screams in response and their mother's urgent 'be careful', he knew he had made the right decision.

The kids ran ahead and he swiftly turned around, stopping Penelope in her tracks. Reaching forward, lifting her chin to look up at him. "I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry about today," running his thumb along those full pouty lips. "And that dinner will be in an hour," leaning forward, giving her a searing kiss that held so much promise, only to step away and do a slow perusal of her lush body, as he lowered his voice. "And don't forget about…dessert."

Grinning when she stood there blinking, face bloomed with an adorable rosy tint – quickly saving that mental image before turning back around and getting ready to cook.

To be continued…


	12. V:IV

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Thanks everyone for all the wonderful support! This chapter is a tad longer than normal, but it would have been too cruel to break it up!**

 **Warnings: Sexual Situations and Coarse Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter V: Part IV

A piercing ring shattered the silence, bolting the slumbering occupants awake as they awkwardly fumbled against each other searching for their cell phones. Then the call ended, causing them to freeze in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs, only for the annoying vibrating chime to shrill back to life.

Groaning, Penelope rolled over; recognizing the tone, wanting to chuck the thing out the window only to gasp when Derek's deep, drowsy voice answered her phone.

"M-Morgan," he mumbled, letting out a sharp hiss of confusion when Garcia slapped his arm; crawling over him as she blindly reached for the phone, only to accidentally knee his very tender family jewels. "Son of a bitch!" he yelped, springing forward and smacking his forehead against Penelope's chin.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried, rubbing her stinging lip as she finally grabbed the phone. "Garcia," she croaked out.

"Am I interrupting?" came her friend's amused chuckle.

"What…," pushing Derek back onto the mattress, as she rolled over him to switch on the light. "Time is it?"

"A little after five. Five fifteen to be exact; gave you a few extra minutes, so don't ever say I never loved ya!" she chirped, and Penelope was definitely going to kill her.

"What do you want, Nicole?" she groaned; wiggling around, trying to get comfortable – unaware of the heat rising in Derek's eyes, whose face was inches beneath her bare, heaving chest.

"Better question is…did you and your _chocolate chip_ make up?" she tutted in mock disbelief.

"Don't make me hang up on you," spotting her glasses, she reached forward only to squeal into the phone, when Derek's mouth captured her nipple and greedily suckled; hands wrapping around her flared hips to hold her in place.

"Oh, God!" Nicole gagged. "He's doing some kinky shit right now isn't he?"

"What…did you…need?" trying to regain her breath, even as her legs fell open on either side of his waist and she unconsciously rubbed against him.

"You sound, funny," and Garcia could picture that narrowed gaze of disapproval from miles away. "You know what, I had a quick favor to ask, but since you're clearly _busy_ …," came Colie's dramatic sigh. "I guess…I'm just going to have to call some random, useless techy with subpar skills to handle my problem instead," taking a bated breath, hoping to ruffle Penelope's feathers, only to sigh in defeat. "Damn, he must be good. Not one single reaction outta you?"

Penelope barely heard Nicole's ramblings, having zoned out the minute Derek's teeth grazed her sensitive tip and rolled his hips against her already heated center.

"I got to go!" she barked, hanging up and tossing the phone onto the bed, just as Derek reared up and speared his velvety tongue into the warmth of her mouth.

Her weak protests; muffled by his pillaging kisses, were all in vain, as she quickly forgot about what she hoped wasn't stinky morning breath, and instead dug her manicured nails into his broad shoulders as her other hand clutched the back of his head and tugged him that much closer.

Though finally the need for air won out, forcing them to separate; hot panting breath swirling around their still sweaty, warm skin.

"I just hung up…," swallowing her tongue. "On my best friend."

She had but a second to pout before her world tilted on its axis, as Derek easily flipped them over; never breaking contact with her.

"Did you want…," voice a low, alluring husk. "To call her back?" lifting her leg around his waist as he ground against her heated center.

Gasping, head slamming onto the mattress, back arching into him – her body's instant betrayal was uncanny, even as she eagerly shook her head no.

"Didn't think so…," smiling down on her as he quickly squeezed her large round, creamy breast with his calloused palm, leaning forward to once again latch onto the puckered, petal pink tip, and hungrily suckle.

Ignoring the swirl of thoughts racing in her mind, Penelope spread her legs wide and reached between their bodies to help guide him inside her. His thick head was barely pushing through the slick heat of her entrance when the distinct cry of Briella shattered their lust fueled haze.

"Fuck," dropping his head between the lush valley of cleavage, as he tried to compose himself, only to finally lean over her with a twinge of pain.

"Stay," sliding out from underneath him. "I'll get her."

Penelope rolled out of bed, threw on her magenta nightie and darted out of the room, before the fussing baby woke up her sons. She couldn't handle their innocent curiosity this morning, not after her long, rigorous session with Derek all night; her sore, aching body craved a hot soak in a bath and a pot of coffee, before she would be coherent enough to survive the rowdy two year olds.

Making it to the living room, spotting Briella sitting up in her portable pink playpen – suddenly nervous that the little girl would react poorly to her, only to sigh with relief when she stopped crying, raised her hands and babbled to be picked up.

"Hey Gabby," she cooed, using Liam's nickname for his new pint-sized friend; lifting her up, giving her soft mahogany curls a gentle kiss as she soothingly bounced her on her hip and sniffed the air. "Oh, diaper change."

Bringing the baby over to the couch, placing her on the rolled out blanket, she grabbed what she needed off the coffee table, only to giggle when Briella grabbed her tootsies and smiled up at her.

"I bet you find this funny?" snapping open the buttons of her soft yellow onesie, easily getting her diaper off, only to scrunch her nose at the foul smell. "What are they putting in baby food?" she mumbled, quickly cleaning her up.

Briefly wondering how she had managed to do her sons diaper changes and also handle the battle that was potty training, all by herself, not that long ago – feeling a bit of motherly pride infuse her exhausted, groggy soul.

"All done," giving both of her fuzzy covered feet a kiss – receiving an amused giggle, she peppered the baby with noisy smooches. "You know, your daddy is a trouble maker," his daughter seemed to agree as she gurgled and joyfully wiggled around. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" tickling her small rounded tummy. "He's lucky he's handsome, and charming…and has a great six pack!"

"Gah!" she babbled, revealing that little toothy grin.

"Should I let him stay for breakfast?" twirling a soft mahogany ringlet.

"Baa Ba!" Gabriella squealed with delight, only to quickly become disgruntled.

Penelope got the message and scooped the baby up. "Demanding," giving her a knowing smirk. "Just like your father," she tutted, quickly warming up her breakfast.

Half a bottle and two lullabies later, the eight-month old was contently snoozing with her butterfly blankie.

Watching for just a moment, Penelope slowly made her way back down the hall, quickly checking on her boys, who were illuminated by the soft superhero nightlight. Smiling at Liam's starfish position; arms and feet sticking out of his dinosaur sheets, while Ollie remained cocooned beneath his red comforter.

Reminded, once again, of all the sacrifices she had made to move to Virginia. Everything she did was for those two little boys, and as she quietly shut the door and headed back towards her room – catching sight of the man who had effortlessly eased his way into their lives; her innately curious and insecure mind, couldn't help but to question if she was making another mistake by trusting him.

Locking the door and stepping forward – nervously twisting her hands, she couldn't stop the explosive babble from fleeing her lips as her mind viciously opposed her heart.

"What are we doing?"

"'Bout to pick up where we left off," Derek joked, waggling his brows and flashing her that cheesy grin.

Rolling her eyes, just short of shaking her head. "No, us!" gesturing quickly between the two of them. "What are _we_ doing?"

Derek arched a brow, looking adorably confused, and Penelope could smack herself – _Jeez Garcie, focus!_

"This, this _thing_ , we're doing!" she hissed, stomping towards the foot of the bed, giving him what she hoped was a stern look, though considering her hair was in knotted tangles and her vision quite blurry, it was rather doubtful.

"What do you _want_ it to be?" the amused crinkles around his forehead and eyes, softened with concern.

"I-I…I don't know," taking a few steps back; starting her rapid pacing. "I'm not looking to settle down. I just got here, and after last time…I can't do that again. But you're so… _so_ …," giving him a once over, hands wildly waving around in front of her. "And if you leave, then my boys will be devastated…A-And…I'll be…," trailing off, taking a shuddering breath when she spotted his wide eyed expression.

"If it makes you feel any better," dark amber's narrowing with heat. "I'm not entirely sure what I want either," only to slowly trail over her body, sending tingles of awareness shooting down her spine as that unruly ache clenched deep inside her core; causing her knees to buckle and stumble forward. "But what I do know…is that I'm fine with the way things are right now."

Penelope licked her lips; his response was perfect – exactly what she had asked for, yet somehow, it didn't make her feel any better. Masking the pain that suddenly oozed from her tender heart, with a wide grin, as she valiantly tried to blink away any stray tears.

"Yeah…," fiddling with the magenta cotton, finding a small hole above her thigh.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Baby Girl," and there was no denying the genuine fervor that flashed across those dazzling eyes; ones, she could easily get lost in. "Besides, haven't I proven myself tonight?" he inquired, brow arched with smug satisfaction; clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Oh, he certainly had, many…many times. And several more after that.

Glaring at the naked man, who looked absolutely divine amongst her soft floral sheets; propping his head up and bending his knee as he rolled over to face her and it took all of her exhausted might to try and ignore his thick, rigid length, that was somehow fully aroused; resting enticingly upon his dark, toned stomach, greedily waiting for her at five in frickin' morning.

Taking a deep breath, swallowing her parched tongue, only to roll her eyes when he waggled those expressive brows with male arrogance. Huffing sweat matted bangs out of her face; making an inelegant snort, as she whirled around on her bare feet and marched the short distance to the bathroom.

Waiting for the shower to steam up, she stripped herself of the soft nightie. Basking in the heated warmth, she admittedly wasn't that surprised when his presence loomed intimately behind her – fusing the hard planes of his solid chest against her back, tucking that delicious length beneath the soft curve of her ass.

Shutting her eyes, leaning into him as one of his hands trailed up her waist to squeeze a heavy breast; tweaking the already puckered tip while the other cupped the trimmed mound between her legs – a possessive gesture that completely obliterated any lingering doubts of letting him fuck her in the shower. Nibbling on that plump bottom lip, only to part the olive green damask curtain, capture his wrist and drag him inside with her.

Though the moment the prickling water hit her tense muscles and sore limbs, her mind raced with lucid thoughts, causing her to suddenly twist away; needing to find the control she had fought all night to obtain, only for his full lips to latch onto the wet skin of her shoulder as those long, deft fingers curled their way between her slick heat, easily finding that patch of nerves deep within her – forcing Penelope to surrender as she eagerly begged him to take her.

But as her body coiled with pinwheels of electric fervor, mind drifting on the blissful plane she had desperately become addicted to – feeling the swift plundering friction that had her crumbling in his arms; she found herself wondering how her stubborn defiance had once again been conquered by Derek Morgan.

Only for the events of the evening to come flooding back, as splintering pleasure ricocheted throughout her body.

* * *

_ _Flashback: That Evening_ _

Wide hazel eyes stared over her glasses, mouth flapping open as she watched Derek expertly cut up the Alfredo noodles and chicken into tiny little bites for her sons.

Adjusting Briella in her arms, shifting in the wooden seat as she wiped the smooshed bananas off her chin, unable to look away from the scene before her. Both, Liam and Ollie, sat perfectly mannered in their high chairs, adorable grins plastered on their chubby cheeks, as Derek stood there with his low hung jeans, tight grey cotton tee that he had changed into, and her strawberry dishtowel flung over his shoulder.

And she briefly wondered how she had coped without him in her life all this time, only to be jolted from her crazy line of thinking when Briella cooed, hands reaching for the pureed squash, and she suddenly broke her trance.

"She normally hates eating her veggies," came that low rasp, she tried not to let affect her. "But she seems to really like you."

Penelope nodded, not trusting her voice to crack, cursing the man for playing with her sensitive heart strings.

"Juice, okay?" walking towards the center island.

"Huh?" helping the baby hold the spoon as she gnawed on the soft plastic.

Derek waved the jug of apple juice around, as he got out two cups with the fun silly straws.

"Oh, yeah…but not too much," brows knitted; curious to know how he knew the still unfamiliar kitchen so well.

A minute later, he was sitting next to her with his own plate of pasta and that delicious smelling basket of garlic bread.

"Want me to hold her so you can finish eating?" indicating her half eaten, vegetarian version of his homemade meal.

"I used to do this with two boys," flashing him a proud smile. "Still do, sometimes," only for her grin to falter as she turned to look at the two toddlers eagerly slurping up noodles.

"They grow up fast, huh?" Derek broke off a piece of bread; gently tugging his daughter's bouncing curls, before taking a big bite.

"I miss them at this age," giving the baby another spoonful of the tasty treat, quickly catching it before it dribbled down her chin and onto her lap.

Briella gurgled, blowing out her little ruby lips – making noisy bubbles, as she squirmed around, only to settle her head comfortably between Penelope's breasts; cleverly using them as a pillow. Wiping the slobber from the baby's mouth, she looked up and caught Derek's heated gaze and his wide Cheshire grin.

"Lucky girl," he teased, and she watched as his long, deft fingers twirled the fork on his plate, and she sent a quick prayer up that her nipples wouldn't pucker through her thin flannel.

She was going to hit him with a teasing retort when Liam's urgent call shattered the moment.

"I has to pee pee!" he shouted, dramatically wiggling around in his seat.

"William!" she reprimanded, giving him a pointed look.

"I means potties!" he cried; face turning red.

Derek quickly got up, popped off the food tray and unbuckled the restless tyke, only to swiftly save him from tumbling across the tile floor with his bright green socks as he dashed into the other room.

"What about me!" Ollie pouted, raising his sticky hands high above his hands.

Spotting the Alfredo sauce across his face, and in his hair, Penelope took a shuddering breath; mentally trying to prepare herself for the long night ahead. Only for the next hour to breeze by with two fun soaked bubble baths and three tantrums, and they soon found themselves huddled in the living room.

Sitting comfortably on her pink and teal palmette recliner, soft throw blanket covering her and Briella; who was slowly sipping on her bottle, chubby hand playing with her curls as she watched Penelope type furiously on her laptop.

"Oh, come on ref!" Derek roared, throwing a hand in the air at the television screen. "Interception!"

"Yeah!" Liam screamed, jumping up on the couch and stomping his feet. "Come on!" only to plop back down next to Derek, who was sitting in the center, feet crossed over the coffee table with both boys on either side.

Ollie having been won over, when the man he had become fond of, let him help set up Penelope's new desk, had his head leaning on Derek's bicep as he fiddled with his toy robot.

"What happened," finishing up her file, and trying to understand the game. "Did they get a goal?" only to narrow her gaze, when Derek chuckled.

"Baby, it's football!" taking a sip of water, dark eyes twinkling with amusement. "They get touchdowns."

"Touch down!" Liam shouted, clapping his hands excitedly, grinning up at Derek.

"Not yet, buddy," ruffling his soft curls. "You're going for the Bears right?"

Liam nodded with pride, and then glanced over at this mother. "Mama, you go'n for the Bears?"

"The Bears?" closing her laptop, placing it safely on the end table next to her, as she put Gabriella on her lap, and tucked her back under the covers. "Are they in the purple outfits?"

When silence was her only response, she glanced over to see Derek's appalled expression – brows knitted, full lips pursed, and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled over.

"I like the purple ones too!" Ollie cheered, holding up his robot with the same colorful armor.

" _Scooore_!" Liam applauded, doing a little fist pump, causing Garcia to glance at the TV, spotting the team in the coveted purple cheering.

"You ever play ball with them, Penelope?" Derek frowned.

Liam rolled onto his back as he burst into giggles, while Ollie furiously shook his head.

"Mama's clumsy!" Oliver deadpanned, narrowing his eyes. "Last times…she broke her glasses!"

Arching a brow, shaking his head in amusement. "Well I'll have to teach you boys how to play."

Penelope felt her heart flutter when Liam's eyes grew wide, flashing Derek a toothy grin as Oliver sat up completely interested, only for guilt to swarm through her veins when she thought of all the things she couldn't teach her children.

Things, she mused, would be better taught by a father. Not that she couldn't play sports, she just lacked athletic hand and eye coordination. Peering over her frames to look at man taking up her couch, noting his strong jaw and the tense muscles of his neck that lead to broad shoulders and strong biceps, clearly visible through the soft cotton, only to trail her eyes back to his chest and down that tapered waist, knowing each little muscled divot of his toned stomach.

Hearing Derek clear his throat, looking up to catch his heated expression, at having caught her licking her lips. Blushing when she became aware of her puckered nipples, straining through the thin nightie – nibbling on her bottom lip, taking but a second to decide.

"Okay, bed time!" she shouted.

Thirty minutes later, having cut story time short, Penelope found herself kneeling between Derek's bare legs; manicured nails trailing between the coarse dark hair of his thighs only to dig into the smooth skin, until her fingers came to rest on the divot of his hip – hovering over the straining length, watching as the flared head glistened with longing.

"You don't…," his voice a harsh rasp; fingers clutching the sheets. "Have to…do that."

Penelope peered up at him, slowly dragging her finger down the sparse hair that kissed his belly button and ran an enticing path down to her prize.

"Do what?" she purred with coy innocence, only to firmly wrap a hand around his dick, as her thumb slowly rubbed beneath the sensitive tip.

Derek bucked against her hand, letting out a sharp hiss as his jaw ticked with tension.

Discovering a sense of commanding femininity, Penelope suddenly felt very, very powerful. Feeling daring, she dropped her head and snuck her tongue out to taste the salty essence, that now seeped over the dark, nearly purple in color tip; chasing it as it rolled down the thick vein that pulsed against her palm.

"Fuck," came his guttural response.

Grinning when his toes dug into the beige carpet, she brought her other hand up to cup his heavy sac, rolling the warm flesh as her other hand set a slow, gliding rhythm against his rigid length.

"You taste…delicious," surprised at the deep rasp of her voice.

His faint, breathy chanting from above, drew her attention away from the task, to stare up at him. Quickly realizing he was listing, what she assumed were sports teams, in alphabetical order. And that was all the motivation Penelope needed to decide that Derek was going to lose control – determined to see the always powerful man, collapse like putty in her hands.

Adding a firm, precise flick of her wrist; causing his arms to buckle as he dropped his weight onto his elbows – hips rolling forward, as his eyes clamped shut.

"Everything alright, _Agent Morgan_?" her throaty purr had his now obsidian eyes peeking through narrowed slits.

"What?" he gasped out, rapidly blinking as she quickened her pace – enjoying the rippled tension of his toned abdominals.

Sitting a little higher on her knees; placing her bent arms above his thighs, only to press him back down onto the mattress and keep him in place. Then like the little vixen she had suddenly become, she wrapped her pouty lips around the hot tip of his throbbing member. Giggling when he jerked; knees clamping tightly shut around her body.

"Oh, f-fuck!" he sputtered.

Feeling that mastered dominance slip from his grasp, she greedily sucked him into the back of her throat, and when she didn't gag, but instead moaned – sending vibrating tingles shooting across his sensitive length, his fingers grasped her loose bun and held her in place.

"Jesus, Pen!" he growled, harshly yanking on her hair as he helped guide her actions, and when she felt his thighs quiver beneath her, toes raising off the floor – she knew, she had won.

"Baby…fuck, stop!" he pleaded, only for her to wrap her hands around his waist and take that much more of him into the warmth of her mouth, and suck. Jolting at his harsh release, though as he muttered a litany of curses and deliciously convulsed around her, she knew it had been worth it.

Letting him go, she leaned back onto her heels and watched as he stared at her with newfound affection. Eyes glittering with dark, blistering heat, and as she licked her lips of his sticky essence, she arched a brow when his dick twitched back to life.

Though before she could even comment, she found herself pinned to the floor. Rough carpet digging into her knees and elbows, as he raised her ass high in the air and pushed her head down onto the ground.

Trying to find purchase, he gave her no time to prepare as he thrust fully inside of her.

"Oh… _god_!" came her strangled cry; trying to crawl away to ease the tantalizing mix of painful pleasure, only for him to clutch her hips, and hold her in place.

Pulling almost fully out of her, he propelled his hips and slammed back inside – and she could feel her slick heat drip down her thighs at his brutal demand. Losing any semblance of self-consciousness, as she grunted her approval and ground her hips back onto him.

Seated almost completely within her, he slowed his rhythm and rocked against her, creating waves of beautiful friction.

"I-I…fuck, I can't…more!" she rambled; hot, panting breath cascading over her breasts – seeking the pinnacle of her own release.

"Oh, nuh-uh, Baby Girl," his voice was dark, almost severe and it had her nipples puckering with need. "You're gonna cum, when I say you can."

Bucking against him, trying to assuage that burning ache that fluttered deep within her; sending pinwheels of electric heat tingling down her spine, only for a stinging slap to mar the soft flesh of her ass.

"Derek!" she hissed, shocked at his treatment, though when she convulsed greedily around him – slick heat, pooling between her thighs, there was no denying she had…enjoyed it.

"You know, _Garcia_ ," grabbing her hair, yanking her back until she was on her knees; back plastered to his front – impaled on his rigid length. "It's not nice, to tease."

"You liked it," she gritted out, gasping when his free hand tugged on her swollen nipple, breasts heavy with desire – letting out a shuddering breath when his calloused palm squeezed the smooth, creamy flesh.

Growling, he bent her back over; hand dropping between her legs – finding that pulsing nerve, and circled. Pulling expletives from her mouth, as he relentlessly drove into her.

"I-I…Oh, my…god," she groaned, clamping her eyes shut as she shattered; convulsing around him, only to climb the peak again…and again, as he commanded her body – forcing her to surrender and simply feel.

And that's what she did for the rest of the night.

_ _End of Flashback_ _

* * *

Hands shooting forward to lean against the shower wall, only to slip and lose her balance; grateful when his strong arms wrapped firmly around her and held her close.

"Shh, Sweetness…," he cooed softly, into her ear. "I got you."

Blinking the dazzling stars from her vision, body thrumming with another Earth-shattering orgasm; she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe…they didn't need to decide yet, on what they were. Not when her body hummed with pleasure so provocative it had every nerve ending pulsing with constant envious need.

A dangerous addiction, that had her mind shutting off as she turned around and captured his lips with a searing kiss.

Though her mind deceptively told her heart that she was safe from the alluring charm that was Derek Morgan, and as he pressed her back against the slippery tile wall, teeth tugging on her plump bottom lip…she allowed herself to believe that everything would be okay.

To be continued...


	13. VI

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Thanks everyone for all of the wonderful support! Next chapter will be out shortly!  
**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter VI

"Aww, Kevin!" she cried; eyes wide with excitement, as she jumped to her feet to embrace the other technical analyst.

Letting out a loud, whoosh of air; stumbling back a few steps, when she tightened her grip around him, only to smile, as her throaty, melodic giggles filled the office.

"Thank you, so much!" releasing him; those pouty, cherry tainted lips, giving him a wide, toothy grin.

"I-It…was n-nothing," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck – hoping she couldn't see the heated blush that bloomed across his slightly, sweaty cheeks.

"Au contraire," she purred; holding the delicate glass up under the bright, fluorescent lights. "This is a gift worthy enough to place at this Oracle's alter."

Kevin laughed, eyes dancing with amusement. "I saw all the stuff you were bringing into your office earlier," waving his arms around, indicating her now colorful trinkets and unique gadgets. "And I spotted the Dalek," pointing to the plastic, golden toy, as he shyly shrugged his shoulders. "So I uh, figured…you know…that…you would, like _that_."

Penelope happily tucked the gift against her bosom, before spinning on her multicolored neon heels, as she searched the desk for a perfect spot for it.

"Us lovely Whovians, have to stick together," she chirped, letting out a little squeal when she found a place for it, amongst her troll dolls and light up pens.

"You know!" pushing up his glasses. "There's this, um…sci-fi convention, coming up…and if you…um, if you're um…maybe interested in going-…"

"Hey, _Baby Girl_ ," that dark, husky voiced growled from the doorway. "Are we still on for lunch?"

Penelope froze; heart fluttering – ignoring the lick of heat that had her body tingling with awareness, as she slowly turned around.

"Yes, Hot Stuff," she purred, forgetting to keep it professional, unable to keep the small smile from quirking her lips when she spotted him; all manly and brooding, beneath her doorway, though once the initial charm faded and she remembered they weren't alone, her goofy grin disappeared, as she cleared her throat. "We shall meet, in the cafeteria. Where we will…eat lunch. Together. In public."

Shaking his head, amused at her nervous ramblings – knowing her fears about her reputation; how she wanted to make a good impression on everyone.

"Lynch," Derek glared, giving him a curt nod, before taking the few, confident strides towards Penelope.

"Oh…umm…hey," Kevin murmured, taking a large, awkward step back, only to bump into the swivel chair.

Penelope frowned, giving Derek a furtive peep over her cute orange frames, and when his face remained unmoving, she nodded her head towards the other analyst.

Sighing with defeat, not wanting to piss her off, Derek refrained from rolling his eyes; struggling to look like he cared. "Hey man, how's it…going?"

Lynch stared at the darker agent, only to glance at Garcia and smile. A big toothy grin; one which Morgan noticed had 'dreamy eyes', and he was having none of that shit. Face turning grim, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and unconsciously stepped in front of her.

Kevin's eyes widened behind his bulky, crooked frames, as he cleared his throat. "G-Good…I'm g-good."

"Kevin and I," Penelope's sweet voice cut through the growing tension; small hand gently pushing Morgan aside. "Were just talking about all things science fiction. And our love for Doctor Who."

"It's one of my _favorite_ shows!" Lynch piped up; beaming from ear to ear.

"Doctor, what?" furrowing his brows, taking a seat on the edge of Garcia's desk – a sign that he was close enough with the vibrant blonde to invade her personal space.

"Oh, sweet, perfectly hunky, Morgan," her voice low and teasing; eyes dancing with merriment. "The things I have to teach you."

Derek smiled, teeth flashing, as he leaned back. "Oh, Sweetness," he chuckled, giving her body a slow, heated perusal. "You've already _taught me_ so much."

Her mouth fell open, as did Lynch's, and he felt rather smug about his little victory, but the minute Penelope's eyes narrowed, only for her to nibble on that plump bottom lip, Derek realized his mistake.

Eyes never leaving Derek's, Penelope twisted a soft, pink curl. "You know what Kevin, since you bought me this beautiful gift…" walking over to the blue, square shaped mug, with the glass lid. "Lookie, isn't it adorable!" holding it up for Derek to see, only to pout when he frowned and looked completely confused.

"He bought you a…phone booth?" trying to grab it, only for her to swat his hands away.

"He doesn't know what a TARDIS is?" Kevin chuckled, standing just a smidge taller. "It stands for…Time and Relative Dimension in Space," shrugging his shoulders; leaning his elbow on the back of the swivel chair, only for it to turn out from underneath him, causing him to stumble over his feet.

Derek did roll his eyes then; unimpressed with the dorky gift.

"It's a time machine," she added, placing it back down carefully. "And Kevin here, was sweet enough to get it for me as a…uh, office…warming gift. And because of _thaaat_ …" she sing-songed. "I think it's only fair that I check out that sci-fi convention with him."

Derek's harsh 'What!' was yelled over Kevin's excited 'Really!'

"No," shaking his head, Derek stood back up. "No way. Doesn't sound safe."

Penelope laughed at that, though her face was serious – giving him a withering look, before quickly turning on her heels to smile at Kevin. "Thanks again, when you get a chance, can you send this Whovian the link with all the info."

"Of course," straightening his hideous brown and pale yellow Hawaiian shirt, he nodded his head, before waving an awkward goodbye and shuffling out of her lair.

"Penelo-…" he started.

"Garcia!" she reminded. "We're at work, remember!"

"Oh, I didn't forget," holding his hands up, even as he stepped closer to her.

"What was that all about?" she hissed; chin jutted out in defiance.

"You tell me, _Baby Girl_ ," eyes narrowed, lips pursed.

"Oh…you!" flailing her hands around. "You came in here…standing there, in your hot…" gesturing towards his tight grey cotton tee, and snug jeans with his belt and shiny badge. "Federal getup, like you owned the damn place," brows knitted, face adorably red. "You don't get to tell me who I can hang out with! You are not my father, and we're not a couple. And Lynch is harmless, so you don't need to worry-…" voice hitching when she caught his dark eyes and scowl; wondering when he had gotten so close to her.

"We may not be dating, _Garcia_ ," his voice was rough when he spoke. "But considering you rode my dick, and milked it for all it was worth, last night and this morning…" winking when she gasped, smiling when her nipples poked through her thin, silk blouse. "I think we're more than just friends."

"W-What…I…you…" she sputtered, crossing her arms and glaring.

Without missing a beat, he continued. "I know you just started working here, and we've just recently started our _strictly-non-dating-thing_ , we have going on…" bringing a hand out to gently cup her face. "But I need to be honest with you."

"Oh, what!" she cried. "You actually have some super model girlfriend and another preciously cute baby, hidden somewhere," voice shrill, ignoring the logical part of her mind that screamed she was being unreasonable; old insecurities making her a tab bit, petty.

Gritting his teeth, hand shooting to grasp her hip, as he dropped his forehead against hers – shocking her, letting their hot breath mingle for a moment, before finishing what he had to say.

"I like you…really, _really_ like you…a lot," ignoring that fluttering pulse of his heart that screamed love – hell it was too soon for that…right?! – he slowly pulled away, only to pepper her jaw with soft kisses. "And I don't like to share what is mine."

"Yours?" she whispered.

"So you can imagine, that I don't appreciate you flirting with other guys."

"Flirting?" she repeated dumbly, stepping back – trying to clear her head. "With Lynch? I wasn't flirting with him!"

"Does he know that!" he quickly interjected, overlooking why he was so set on making her see it his way.

"He was just being friendly," she countered; finding her second wind. "And you came in here with your macho manliness!" bracelets jangling, as she wiggled her fingers at him pointedly. "Which I admit, I find very attractive in the bedroom, but at work…" she hissed, hands on her hips, as she glared. "It is _not_ okay, to stir shit up, especially with someone, who has only been helping me get situated here."

"I was letting him know you aren't available."

"Are you kidding me! What, do you think I want to hump everything that has a pulse and a dick!" she shrieked, only to gasp and quickly dart her fiery gaze towards the slightly open door.

Closing his eyes, not knowing what had come over him – hating himself for ruining the good thing they had going on. She just had that hold over him. They had a beautiful night together – he had cooked her dinner, and even brought his kid over to her house to properly introduce them…something, that he never, ever did – and they even had a naughty morning together, and maybe, if he just admitted that he wanted to actually date her, then he wouldn't be fighting this jealously that reared its ugly head anytime someone got near her.

"Look," yanking her chair towards her, as she angrily plopped down. "I need to get back to work. I start doing the liaison stuff with Agent Hotchner for cases this week, and I need to get familiar with the system. So maybe we should skip our lunch date today," scooting closer to the desk, and fiddling with the keyboard. "So…I shall see you later, Agent Morgan," she added coolly, only to yelp in surprise when her chair was suddenly whipped around.

Grabbing the arm rests, leaning in close, making her lean back and stare up at him.

"I don't know what jackass you dated, that broke your ability to trust," voice suddenly soft and soothing, while completely demanding her full attention. Holding up a finger, pressing it gently to her lips when she tried to protest. "I'm a profiler. It's my job to know," he pointed out, deciding to squat down in front of her – taking a deep breath, he bravely pushed on. "I…I'm sorry I got all… _macho man_ , on you."

Staring over his head, only to look down when he covered her hands with his and squeezed – catching those piercing amber eyes full of sincerity, and she smiled, unable to stay mad.

"I might have…" shaking her head cutely. "Freaked out…a little, teensy bit," tugging a hand free from his firm grip, she brought it up to cup his face – fingers dancing over the short, prickly stubble of his beard; suddenly blushing when she remembered that they had taken too long getting dirty in the shower, leaving him no time to shave that morning. "I'm sorry, too."

Turning his head, he kissed her open palm and when she gave him a warm smile, he reached for her wrist, darted his tongue out and swiped at her tender flesh, only to suck her index finger into his mouth and swirl the slippery, velvet muscle around the tip. Smirking, when she wiggled in her seat and clamped her thighs shut.

"Derek!" she squealed, giggling naughtily.

" _Morgan_ ," waggling his brows. "We're at work, remember?" using her own words, against her.

"You should punish me," she purred, raising her free hand to clutch the open collar of his shirt. "And remind me, Hot Stuff."

"Hey, Garcia!" a feminine voice floated over the soft clicking of heels – causing her to push against Morgan, who stumbled back and onto his ass, as she whirled around and slammed into her desk.

"Y-Yes!" she answered, fumbling with her headset and a large fuzzy pen – slowly turning around; red faced and panting, to spot JJ standing underneath her doorway.

"Hey, guys," JJ smiled, eyes dancing with amusement, as she watched Derek get up and pretend to wipe dirt off his jeans; buying time to calm himself down. "Are we having fun?" she quipped; pretending to fan herself with the manila file.

"Is there a case?" ignoring the embarrassing implication; forgetting she was connected to the computer with her headset, she stood up suddenly, only for her head to snap back as the monitor jerked across the desk. "Oh, shit!" she cried; rubbing at her stinging ear, trying to untangle herself.

Breathing a sigh of relief when that large, dark hand, reached out to help her.

"Thanks, Hot Stu-…Morgan!" she coughed, daring a glance at the other woman.

JJ smiled sweetly, as she walked further into the room. "Yes, we do. And you're…presenting today," shooting Derek a knowing smirk, before passing the file over to Garcia. "Don't worry, I'll be standing up there with you the whole time, if you need any help."

"T-Today," she squeaked, nearly dropping the folder. "Presenting? Right now?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. "I already set it all up. And Hotch, will be helping you too," giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, before heading towards the door. "Just head to the conference room in ten minutes," when she reached the doorway, she turned back around with a wide smile. "Oh, that includes you too… _Hot Stuff_ ," she teased, before disappearing down the hall.

"I'm presenting," staring at Derek with wide eyes. "A case. Today. Right now."

"Hey," he cooed. "Why you fretting? You got this, Pretty Mama."

"I…got…this," she repeated, nodding her head, only to turn to her desk, as she gathered more things than she needed.

"See you in ten," giving her ass a quick, playful smack. " _Baby Girl_."

Rolling her eyes, she watched him leave, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face.

* * *

Blinking away the tears; trying to swallow the nasty, pungent taste of vomit, as she sat scrunched in the first bathroom stall. Teetering on her heels, breathing through another wave of nausea, as those horrible images flooded her mind.

She had been doing a pretty fantastic job, with her presentation. Well, considering Agent Hotchner had lead most of it, and when she stumbled over some minor details, Agent Jareau was there to pick up the pieces.

Then the pictures of the victims had popped up on the screen.

Mangled and bloody, with their eyes, tongue, nose, ears, and fingers removed. It was a terrifying, haunting image that would haunt Penelope for years. Reaching for the toilet paper, she yanked on it – letting it roll out in waves, as she dabbed her eyes and wiped at her mouth.

"Breathe…just breathe," she mumbled to herself. "Everything is fine."

Closing her eyes, she stood up and leaned against the wall, as she desperately struggled to not break down into tears again.

She thought she had seen some of the worst things that people could do to other people. Having worked plenty of horrific cases back in San Francisco, and though they had been difficult, that training had not prepared her for the grisly details that had flashed across that screen in the conference room.

Penelope was a hacker, who got caught and was forced to work for the government. She was not a field agent, by any means. She was made to work in code and find information that required her magical skills. So, she did not have the stomach to stand there and look at the vicious aftermath of a serial killer.

Though, since she still had seven years of her probation left, she was going to have to put on her big girl panties, and get used to it.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, willing her hands not to shake, even as her mind cruelly replayed the meeting over again.

She had been all bright, eyed and bushy tailed; slightly nervous, meaning her teasing sarcasm was firing on all cylinders – cursing her inability to filter her thoughts.

"H-Hi…" she had greeted the team; cheeks hurting from smiling so big. "I'm Penelope Garcia, your new Technical Analyst," waving the remote in the air, nearly dropping it form her sweaty palms. "Well we've all met before…well not met-met, but like through a video conference. So now we're officially meeting. It's great to meet you all!" she chirped, taking a shuddering breath, only to calm slightly when she caught Derek's warm, soothing gaze from across the room.

"Nice to officially meet you," a deep voice, called to her – pulling her attention to the dark, Italian man, sitting closest to JJ. "I'm David Rossi."

"Hi," she smiled, only to blurt out. "I really enjoyed your insight into The Butcher!" Well I mean, not the gory details – which I admit I didn't quite get through, but…you um, have a way with words," she lamely added; finding comfort in fiddling with her chunky, yellow necklace.

"You read one of my books," adjusting his wool jacket, as he quickly sat up. "Well Kitten, I have a whole collection in my office, if you ever want to check one out," waggling his brows comically, while he sided eyed Morgan, who was already glaring across the table, right back at him.

"Emily Prentiss," the beautiful, raven haired women spoke up, over a mouthful of granola; giving Garcia a small nod, only to nudge the young, lanky man next to her.

"Spencer Reid," shaking his bangs out of his face, as he waved back.

"Oh, don't be shy, Pretty Boy," Derek chuckled; leaning back in his chair. "Kids a genius."

"PhD in mathematics, engineering and chemistry," Penelope smiled knowingly. "And the super power of eidetic memory."

Reid's face lit up, only for his brows to furrow. "How did you-…"

"You may be the Boy Wonder," she teased. "But tis I, who is the Oracle of All Knowing."

"She's a hacker, Reid," Emily added, when he still looked confused.

"Not that I hacked your personal files!" she piped up suddenly. "I just, looked up stuff, and found it online…from published articles!" shaking her head adamantly. "I would never betray your trust," only to peer over her frames and smile cheekily. "Though I can easily do it, and will if I ever have to."

"Noted," JJ grinned, before quickly skimming through the open files on the table.

"Well, now that we all know each other," Hotch's serious tone broke through the friendly banter. "Shall we get started."

"Yes, Super Fox," Penelope chirped, only to gasp and turn bright red. "I mean, Sir…Agent Hotchner…Sir."

Aaron lips quirked just the slightest with amusement. "Hotch is fine, Garcia," only to step towards the desk; arms crossed, as he began to recite the information about the new case to the team.

JJ had added some details when needed, and had encouraged Penelope to voice any of her helpful insight – going as far to even add, that it was due to her technical skills that the last case had been solved so quickly.

She had blushed profusely at that; embarrassed at the sudden attention – only to grin and nod when Hotch had thanked her, and asked if she could get started with her half of the presentation.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner-Sir…Hotch!" cringing, only to spin on her heels and flip through the first few slides on the large screen behind her, only to gasp and turn back around.

"O-Oh…my God!" she whispered, clamping her eyes shut. "They don't…have faces!" she stated shrilly.

"Garcia?" JJ got closer, worried about her new friend's grim pallor.

"W-What happened…to their faces?" tears blurred her vision, and she rapidly tried to blink them away – hoping to will down the nausea that swept through her.

"Well it seems the UnSub is a borderline narcissist, who gets gratification from collecting the body parts from his victims, which attribute to senses," Reid piped up, scooching towards the edge of his seat. "It's almost as if their trophies…"

" _Trophies_?" Garcia squeaked; mouth falling open in horror.

"Yes, if you see here…" shifting through the folders in front of him, only to hold up a large zoomed in photograph of a victim's mouth. "The UnSub seems to have skills with a scalpel, considering the precision that was used to remove the lips-…"

"Reid," Morgan barked, stopping the younger man's curious inquiry, only to nod his head towards Garcia, when he looked perplexed at the sudden outburst. "Oh, what I meant to say was…" taking the vibrant woman's wide eyes and furrowed, manicured brows, as a sign of confusion and continued. "That I think the person we're looking for, works in the medical field," holding up another image, just as horrific as the last. "The level of skills it takes to remove the eyes and nose so perfectly…would have to be a surgeon."

"Oh," letting out a shuddering breath, as she clutched the remote tightly against her chest. "That's…disgusting, and that will forever be burned in my mine," dropping the remote onto the table. "Excuse me…I need to go…throw up now," hand shooting to her mouth, as she quickly fled the room.

Shaking away the thoughts of her disastrous first meeting, she took a deep breath, flushed the toilet, and finally found the strength to leave the cramped bathroom stall, only to scream and stumble over her heels.

"Oh, my God!" hand flying to her throat, when she spotted JJ perched on the sink, staring right back at her.

"Sorry!" she cried, immediately jumping up to help calm her down. "I thought you could use this," holding up a bottled water, and a little container with blue liquid.

She smiled and happily took the offerings. Swishing the minty mouthwash around, before discreetly spitting it out into the sink. She then took a few giant swigs of the water, before turning around to face the helpful blonde.

"Thank you!" twisting the bottle cap nervously, as her cheeks began to heat. "I-I um…I'm sorry, about that…back there," staring at the tiled floor. "I don't really do well with…blood and gore."

"I noticed," JJ joked, though her eyes showed nothing but concern. "I should have done a better job of warning you, about the details of the case."

Penelope was blushing now. It wasn't JJ's fault that she had been distracted, by TA Lynch and then Agent Morgan. She should have been going through the case files beforehand, and was now chiding herself for the mistake.

"No, please…it's not your fault, Gum Drop," looking up at her, hoping she hadn't offended her with the nickname; feeling relief when she caught the other woman's beaming grin.

"Not all of our cases are like that," pulling out a stick of gum, and graciously handing it over. "But the ones that are…I still struggle to find a way to get used to it. So I don't wanna see you, beating yourself up over it."

"Thanks, my little, cheerleader," Penelope laughed; chewing on the fruity treat, as the looming dread began to feel a little lighter.

JJ helped clean Penelope up a little more, by fixing her crooked bow and getting her smudged lipstick off. Five minutes later, the two were chatting as they made their way back to her lair, and Garcia was grateful for the company.

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you," JJ nearly clapped her hands with excitement. "Henry's birthday, is this weekend. Saturday at noon. Rossi's letting us use his place, since he has a pool, and enough space for a jumper. But I think, he just wants to show off his new grill," laughing, only to nibble on her bottom lip. "Well that is, if we're back in town by then. But I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"He's going to be three, right?" unable to help the giddiness from seeping in; loving the fact she was making friends with people, who had children around her kids age.

"Yes," her eyes became a little misty, and Garcia immediately gathered her into a hug.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" picturing her own two little, adorable terrors, and smiling.

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes, but smiling proudly. "So, can I take that as a yes, that you and your two boys can make it?"

Garcia nodded eagerly, and was just about to respond, when she spotted Derek leaning against the doorway to her office.

"Perfect!" JJ clapped at that. "Henry's gonna be so excited!" realizing her new friend had slowed down, she looked up and spotted Morgan; arching a knowing brow at him, she gave the woman a teasing nudge, before heading back down the hall. "Catch you two later."

"Hi," coming to stand beneath the doorway, and even in her heels, she still felt so much shorter than him.

"You okay?" lifting her chin, gently turning her face side to side; eyes narrowed as he inspected her.

She smiled and nodded; suddenly choked up with his concern.

"Good," putting a hand on the small of her back, he softly pushed her inside the room, and shut the door, only to grab her hand and yank her against him.

She squeaked, stumbling into his arms, only to stiffen when he dropped his face into the crook of her neck, as he gently swayed them back and forth.

"Now how are you really feeling?" his voice suddenly gruff; raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

Dropping her head back onto his shoulder, wrapping her hands over his arms that were tucked securely around her waist.

"Embarrassed," she finally admitted; letting the tears flow freely now. "And…and scared," twisting against him, until she had him embraced in a tight hug; face tucked safely beneath his chin. "What those people had to go through…" doing her best to choke back a sob.

"Shh, I know…" he cooed sweetly, rubbing his hands firmly up and down her back – wanting to ease her fears. "Let it out, Sweetness."

And so she did; crying over her flustered humiliation and the gnawing pain over the gruesome crime.

Until finally, when her sobs turned into hiccuping sniffles, his hands slowly lowered until he cupped her ass – squeezing the soft, plump flesh and tugging her soft curves against him. She quickly forgot about her tears and moaned, as that pulsing ache, coiled deeply within her. Clutching his shirt, she slammed him back into the door, licking at the exposed flesh of his shoulder and nibbling on his collarbone.

"Mmm, Baby," he growled; enjoying that she was taking charge, but hating that she was doing it under such circumstances. "Hey...no, no," he tried, even as his eyes drifted shut, but the minute her palm grazed over his jeans, rubbing his heated length, he took action. "Garcia…hey, stop it."

She whimpered; shaking her head, becoming more frantic.

"Penelope!" he barked, grabbing her hands.

"Oh," she whispered, panting heavily.

Giving her a warm smile, as he raised his hand and his thumb gently slid over her pouty, bottom lip. He slowly leaned in for a kiss, only for her eyes to shoot wide open, as she leaned back.

"Vomit!" she shouted, and when he furrowed his brows, she giggled. "I threw up."

Rolling his eyes. "Funky breath doesn't scare me," ignoring her warnings, giving her a soft, tender kiss, before swatting her ass and opening the door. "I got a plane to catch. You sure you're okay, to work?"

Fingers playing with her lips, blinking sluggishly, only to finally smile and nod.

"Good," giving her one last heated perusal. "I'll call you," before leaving her standing there in a dizzying stupor.

To be continued...


	14. VII:I

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Thanks everyone for all of the wonderful support! Next chapter will be out shortly!  
**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter VII: Part I

Adjusting his Aviator sunglasses, Derek took one furtive glance around the decorated backyard, only to purse his lips and frown, as he continued to flip the burgers on the grill.

"Don't worry Romeo," Dave smirked, placing the plate of freshly seasoned steaks down next to him. "She'll be here."

"Who?" he grunted; using the back of his hand to wipe off his sweaty brow, as he willed his cheeks not to heat from being caught.

Dave gave him a pointed look, and then a firm pat on the back, as he took off to chase Henry across the yard.

Looking at his watch, he shook his head and chuckled. It was only twenty minutes past noon, and the party had barely begun. Adding cheese to some of the cooked burgers and starting up the hot dogs, he was just about to throw the steaks on the grill when he felt a little hand tug on his navy swim trunks.

Thinking it was Jack, or one of Henry's little friends, he was surprised to find Garcia's twins; wearing superhero shirts and their own matching blue and red swim trunks, staring up at him with beaming grins.

"Hi Dee," Liam shouted excitedly, holding his hands up in the air.

"Hey, lil man," Derek plopped down the spatula and swung the boy up onto his hips; smiling when he received a big hug in return.

"What ya doing?" blonde curls bouncing, as he peered over his shoulder to look at the large silver grill.

"Cooking up some delicious grub," turning the hotdogs over, before putting the steaks on.

"I love _gub_!" clapping his hands, eyes going wide, as a puff of steam billowed over them.

Noticing the tike's brother standing on his tip toes next to them, he put Liam back down, and crouched in front of the shy little boy.

"Hey, Ollie," gently ruffling his strawberry blonde hair, that looked red in the sunlight. "How you doing, buddy?"

He shrugged, while his hands fiddled with his t-shirt, and Derek had to chuckle at the similarity he had with his mother's nervous habit.

"You wanna see too?" standing up, holding out his hands; proud to see the boy nod eagerly and reach out to him.

"I love doggers!" Ollie shouted, when he spotted the tray of food. "'Specially when they not burns."

"Hey now!" that sweet, throaty voice called over them. "You saying you don't like your Mom's cooking?"

Ollie shot his hand over his mouth, Liam giggled, and Derek wisely remained quiet.

"I see how it is," she tutted, feigning hurt, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I sorry, Mama!" Ollie sighed, batting his long lashes and pouting his lips.

"Forgiven," giving him a kiss on the forehead. "How about you two, go put Henry's presents on that table over there, and say Happy Birthday to him."

Handing over the two colorful gifts with extravagant bows, she smiled, as she watched them happily race each other across the yard.

Derek put his shades atop his head, and took a moment to look her over.

Admiring the white spaghetti strap sundress, that hugged her large breasts perfectly – giving just a tantalizing peek of cleavage, while the bodice cinched in her waist, only to flare out over her hips and end just above her bare knees. The beautiful sparse, red floral design matched the simple red rose clip in her hair, which was pinning back half her curls, while the rest hung perfectly past her shoulders.

"Like what you see?" she purred seductively, giving him a teasing spin.

Waggling his brows, having no shame in getting caught staring – though ogling was more like it. He looked her up and down once more, and he finally noticed the cute white wedges, with the pretty ribbon that was wrapped around her ankle and tied into two big bows. When he licked his lips and nearly dropped the spatula, she smirked victoriously.

Stepping closer, fingers scratching at his bare side, only to sneak around his waist and play with the firm indents of his abs, and whisper. "You don't look so bad yourself."

And before he could react, she had whirled away from him, and was heading back towards the house.

"Is that your, Baby Girl?" came Will's thick N'awlins accent.

Derek fumbled with the steak that he was flipping, and glared.

Taking a swig of his beer, holding up his hand jokingly. "JJ told me all 'bout her."

"We're not dating," he stated, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly.

"How come?" sitting down on one of the coolers next to him. "She's pretty cute."

Derek gripped the handle of the utensil, and snapped his head towards the other man, about to tell him to keep his blue eyes on his own damn woman, only for Will to shake his head and hoot with laughter.

" _Maaan_ ," dragging it out, eyes dancing with mischief. "You got it bad."

As his cheeks flared with heat, he walked over to the other cooler, dug around for a cold beer and then plopped down on top of it.

"You ask her out yet?" breaking the silence, as they watched Penelope pick up Henry and tickle him into a fit of giggles.

"It's…complicated," twisting the cap off the bottle, before swigging half of it down.

"That hasn't stopped ya before," he snorted, giving Derek a pointed look.

The agent was about to respond, when Rossi smiled directly at them from across the yard – giving Derek a quick wave, before putting his hand on Penelope's hip and leading her back inside the kitchen.

"Hold this," tossing the spatula in Will's lap, as he chugged the rest of the beer and took off towards the house.

Passing Hotch, Reid and Prentiss who were busy filling up the water guns and balloons, as the little boys chatted excitedly around them. Only for Liam, to chase him with an empty toy and shoot air at him.

"Oww, you got me!" he shouted, clutching his chest dramatically, before stumbling towards the large glass doors of the kitchen.

Liam giggled and then screamed, running to hide behind Emily, when Derek raised his hands high above his head and roared back to life.

Prentiss snatched up one of the filled water guns, quickly pumping it, as she aimed it directly at Morgan.

"One more step, towards this here, lil critter," she drawled out, with a horrible southern accent. "And I'ma hafta shoot ya."

"You know there are several phonologically advanced variations of the that accent, which originates from-…" Spencer started, only to accidentally drop a balloon and splash water all over his mismatched socks.

"Reid!" everyone shouted, stopping his inquisitive rant, before it could even begin.

Spencer looked up, blinking away his confusion, only to yelp in surprise. "D-Did, you just…shoot me?" turning around, to stare at Hotch accusingly.

Hotch pursed his lips, only to lower his gaze towards his son, who was proudly holding a bright neon soaker in his hands.

"No, I did!" the five-year-old giggled, causing all the little boys to take off running, as the adults grabbed the poorly filled balloons and took off after them.

Derek having been quick enough to snag up a water gun, was able to soak Reid and Hotch, before daring to get Prentiss in the face. Chuckling, when she let out a high pitched squeal, only to curse under his breath when she picked up the water hose, turned it on blast and aimed it right at him.

Getting hit with the cold spray, he nearly stumbled over a few screaming children, only to grab the nearest one; which happened to be Henry, and hold him out in front of him, like a tiny shield.

"Hey, now!" he laughed, peeking his head behind the boy's little shoulder. "You wouldn't get the birthday boy all wet, now would you!"

"Oh, smooth Morgan," Emily growled, though her lips quirked with amusement. "Hiding behind an innocent child."

"Put the hose down!"

"Put the boy down!"

 _So much for negotiation_!

"On the count of three," he reasoned, smiling as Henry stared wide eyed between the two.

"One…" Emily started, hand touching the spigot.

"Two…" he continued, slowly lowering the boy to the ground.

"Three!" they shouted.

Though the minute, Henry's feet hit the floor and he ran off, water rained down upon Derek's back from a surprise attack; led by Hotch and Reid, with the help of a giggling Jack and the twins.

"I save you, Dee!" Liam yelled excitedly, running over to him with a mini squirt gun.

"Thanks, Pal," ruffling his hair, he swung the boy onto his back and ran for safety towards the patio, only to drop him down gently in front of him. "Okay, take this!" grabbing a giant water gun, making sure it was filled, before handing it over. "Go that way," pointing towards the giant yellow, blue and red castle jumper off to the side. "Hide over there, and get anyone who gets too close!"

Liam's face lit up; chin jutted out like his mother's, blonde curls bouncing with determination, as he nodded his head and took off running.

Snagging a cartoon towel off a lawn chair, Morgan dried himself up while watching the water fight for a few more minutes, before entering into the refreshing coolness of the kitchen.

The room was filled with laughter and feminine chatter, and he smiled. Walking towards the center island, where Penelope was perched on a stool; feet dangling, fingers wrapped around a fruity drink, as she listened intently to one of JJ's stories.

He took a minute to watch her, feeling relief that she was enjoying herself; glad to see that smile back on her face, considering the last case had been a tough one. They had found three other bodies, before barely saving the seventh victim. Penelope had been connected via headset the whole time, listening to the harrowing rescue and the gun shots that had ended the UnSub's life.

Which was all due to Garcia's quick thinking, of her ability to discover a second hidden property, that had allowed them to find the perpetrator and end his sadistic game. The team was grateful; JJ especially, who was thrilled to be back a day early for her son's birthday party. Derek on the other hand, though proud of her, had spent most of the week worried about her.

Now, watching her toss her head back in laughter – eyes sparkling, looking more rested than when he last saw her the other night at the BAU, when they had arrived to do paperwork – he was finally able to relax.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he cooed, stepping up next to her; ignoring Dave and JJ's knowing smirks.

"Hiya, Hot Stuff," she chirped, eyes going wide at the nickname, only to giggle cutely – cheeks bloomed with a cute little blush; revealing that she was obviously a lightweight drinker, as she sipped her drink and stared over her cute, red frames at him. "Did you have fun out there?"

"It would've been better, if you had been playing," flashing his pearly whites, waggling his brows suggestively.

"You two…" Beth, Aaron's new girlfriend, waved the cocktail umbrella at them. "Are just adorable."

"Aren't they?" JJ added, smiling at them brightly, while she cut up the watermelon.

"Almost makes me sick," Beth hiccuped, then laughed, as she fanned herself. "Sorry, Vodka makes me…giddy."

"And honest," Dave chuckled, as he mixed a sweet smelling glaze for his famous puff pastries.

" _Soo_ …how long have you lovebirds been dating?" Beth smiled, arching a brow, as she nibbled on some deviled eggs.

"Oh, we're not," Penelope started, sloshing her icy drink all over her hands in panic.

Only for Derek to shake his head, at the same time and blurt out. "We're not ready-…"

The kitchen got quiet. Rossi and JJ pretended to be busy. Beth sipped her drink. While Penelope had her mouth flapping open like a surprised fish, face flushed pink, as she stared at Derek, like he had just sprouted another head.

"Ah, okay…that's…cool," Beth grabbed another egg, before continuing. " _Soo_ , how'd you two meet?"

"I sold her a house," Derek smiled, while he handed Penelope napkins to clean up the sticky mess.

"Aww," Beth cooed.

"I didn't know that!" JJ spun around looking perplexed. "And then you two ended up working together!"

"See, they are adorable!" Beth pouted, though her eyes were teasing.

"Tell me about it," Rossi added, wiping his fingers on the dish towel that was folded neatly over his shoulder. "Any time we have to call Kitten…" smirking, when Derek narrowed his eyes at the older man's favorite affectionate nickname. "It's Morgan who calls…and then it's Baby Girl this, Baby Girl that."

"Oh, and don't forget Hot Stuff," JJ laughed, stealing a sugary treat. "And what was it she called him the other day…" snapping her fingers, as she pretended to search towards the ceiling for the answer. "Chocolate… _lightning_?"

"Chocolate… _thunder_ ," Derek grumbled, crossing his arms.

Causing Beth to snort, only to wink over her martini glass at JJ – obviously feeling happy about their playful remarks.

"Oh, are they making fun of my, Baby," Fran cooed, emerging with her granddaughter from the living room.

"Yeah, Mama," Derek pouted, giving his friends a smug, cheesy grin. "They are."

"Well did you ask your pretty friend out?" gesturing towards Penelope, who was now blushing furiously.

" _M-Maaa_!" Derek sputtered, rubbing his hand over his head, only to cover his eyes.

"I take that, as a no," she tutted, shifting Gabriella to her other hip. "Then you're not receiving any help from me."

"Gaa!" the baby gurgled; eyes going wide, little hands opening and closing excitedly, when she spotted Penelope. "Ahh!" starting to cry, when she wasn't immediately handed over.

"Oh," Fran smiled happily, giving her son a pointed look, before holding the baby out at arm's length. "She seems to _really_ like you."

Penelope fumbled to her feet, as she quickly reached for the squirming little girl. Tucking her safely against her hip; shocked when the baby loudly babbled and lightly smacked her palm over her breast, only to tug on her dress and unknowingly reveal most of Penelope's cleavage and a peep of bright red lace, to everyone.

"Oh, no no…" Penelope giggled nervously, as she pulled the fabric up, and held a hand over her chest.

"You've raised a smart one there, Morgan," Rossi joked, only to get a gentle swat on the arm from JJ.

"Sorry! Do you want me to take her?" Derek looked concerned; not wanting to upset the woman – that he swore – he was not trying to impress.

"It's okay," giving him a smile and a wink. "Two boys remember. Used to happen all the time."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet your little ones," Fran patted Derek's arm, eyes glimmering with mischief. "I've heard so much about them."

"You have?" Penelope's eyes shot open.

And Derek blanched, shaking his head fervently, as he quickly led Fran towards the backyard.

"Oh, look!" he shouted. "Foods ready!" flinging the door wide open and pushing his mother outside.

JJ and Beth giggled, as they picked up the fruit platters and salad bowls, and followed pursuit, leaving Penelope behind with a smirking Rossi and a clingy baby.

* * *

An hour later, Penelope was sitting between Derek and Fran, with Gabriella on her lap; who was amusing herself by blowing raspberry kisses all over Penelope's arm and giggling happily at the slobbery noises.

Taking a sip of her fresh drink, she glanced down the long picnic table and smiled. Catching Ollie, who had taken an instant liking to Reid, gladly sitting on the young man's lap and listening intently to the origins of watermelons, while his twin brother, sat perched between JJ and Emily and across from Beth; happily eating up all the extra attention.

Feeling a heavy gaze on her, she glanced around, only to find Derek smirking at her. Munching on some potato chips, she nudged him with her shoulder.

"What?" she whispered.

He leaned in close, so only she could hear. "I just pictured you, in your cute dress…jumping around in that castle," breath hot as it tickled her neck.

Rolling her eyes, she smacked his shoulder and laughed – getting ready to come back with her own naughty comment, only for her son's voice to stop her.

"Ooo Mama," Ollie shouted across the table. "No hitting!"

Derek leaned back, looking smug and he even played it up by rubbing his arm in mock pain.

"Yeah, Garcia," clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Violence is not the answer."

"Mama 'sposed to 'pologize!" Liam waved his plastic fork in the air, while grinning proudly at Derek.

Penelope pursed her lips; ignoring the amused chuckles of the adults around the table, and nodded her head in agreement.

 _Good going Garcie! Teaching your kids manners!_

"Thank you, Oliver and William, for reminding me," she gritted out; enjoying their shocked faces at the use of their first names. Giving them a warm smile, before turning to face the man who had gotten her into trouble. "Derek," she purred, peering over her frames, as she grabbed his arm and squeezed it firmly. "I am very, very sorry…that I hit you," batting her lashes, loving the way he licked his lips and narrowed those expressive brows. "Please, forgive me."

He sat forward, face inches away from hers and pouted. "Hmm…it does hurt."

She snorted at that.

"Mama, you has to kiss it betters!" Ollie stated seriously.

"Kid's got a point," Rossi chuckled, as he came out of the house with a new batch of baked treats.

"It hurts…" Derek pointed at his shoulder, with those long, lithe fingers of his. "Right here," imitating her, by comically batting his lashes.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone," Fran fussed, giving her son a pointed glare.

"Yes Ma'am," stealing some chips off of Penelope's plate, he gave her a look that clearly said: _don't worry Baby Girl I'ma get that kiss_ , and twisted away, so he could talk to Will.

The conversation slowly picked back up, and Penelope was helping Briella eat her smooshed vegetables, when her son's innate curiosity, once again, brought the chatter to a dead halt.

"Mama," Ollie started, chewing over a chunk of watermelon. "Is Dee spending the night again?"

Derek choked on his drink, coughing and sputtering – making Fran lean behind Penelope to helpfully smack his back.

" _Ooh_ ," JJ piped up, beaming excitedly. "Has _Dee_ , spent the night before?"

"Mmhmm," Liam nodded, holding his hot dog with both hands, only to drop ketchup on his shirt. "Lots of times!"

"Really?" Prentiss joined in, interested in the juicy gossip that had her partner blushing with embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Liam grinned. "He scares away the monsters in Mama's room!"

"Monsters?" Emily gasped, trying and failing, to hide her laughter.

"They come out at night times," Ollie shrugged, looking at the adults like it was obvious.

"O-Oliver!" Penelope stuttered, only for her other son to continue.

"Mama groans, 'cause they hurts her," Liam added; eyes wide with concern, only to point proudly at Derek. "But Dee uses his gun to get rid of them."

"Oh, I bet he does!" Beth cackled, smacking her leg, as she gasped for air.

Causing the table to erupt in laughter – hell, even Aaron and the normally socially inept Spencer chuckled, while Derek and Penelope sat there red faced in complete mortification.

"And you two," JJ wiped her eyes. "Aren't dating?"

"Hey kids!" Morgan shouted, standing up and clapping his hands. "Who wants to go swimming?"

That got a chorus of excited cheers, as all the little boys jumped up and ran towards the pool.

"Don't go in without an adult!" Hotch shouted, wiping his hands, as he grabbed Reid to help get floaties on all of the kids.

Derek picked up his baby, tucking the little girl against his hip – giving a piercing glare to the amused adults, before reaching his hand out towards Penelope.

"Care to take a cool dip?" he smirked.

She jumped up; scarlet with embarrassment, grateful to get away from the heated inquisition. "I'd love to!"

And with that, the two headed back towards the house, so Penelope could change.

To be continued…


	15. VII:II

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Thanks everyone for all of the wonderful support! Also, this chapter is longer than normal, though I figured I'd post it all now, rather than be cruel and split it up. We'll just blame my muse, who obviously loves pool activities ;) Anywho...on with the show!  
**

 **Warnings: Sexual Situations and Coarse Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter VII: Part II

Derek never knew how much he fucking loved polka dotted spandex, until Penelope emerged wearing her bathing suit.

Swallowing his suddenly dry tongue, he quickly jumped into the deep end of the pool – letting the cool water ease the painful arousal that had tented his swim trunks. Coming up for air, wiping his eyes – now safely shielded from everyone's curious gazes, he freely enjoyed watching Penelope strut her way towards them.

Though the low whistle from Rossi, who was sitting on the edge, with his feet dangling in the water, had Derek huffing with irritation – wanting to jump out of the pool and wrap Penelope up in a towel to shield her from all of the extra attention that she was getting.

"Oh, Bella," Dave hummed, raising his glass of scotch in the air with approval. "You remind this old man of being sixteen on a beach, during a summer in Italy."

Though he frowned and rolled his eyes, Derek couldn't help but to agree. Especially, when Penelope looked like a nautical pinup girl, who had just walked out of a dirty magazine – all red lips, creamy skin, and luscious curves.

Looking like one of his favorite midnight fantasies, wearing bright blue hip-hugging, high-waisted bottoms, with two rows of big white button accents going down the front, which was cupping that plump ass of hers and showing off those long, curvy legs.

Though it was the pretty red bandeau top, with matching white polka dots, that had Derek fighting an instant, raging hard on, inside Rossi's pool, at a kid's birthday party.

 _Fuck man...get it together!_

Taking a deep breath, licking his lips, unable to tear his heated gaze away from those full gorgeous tits of smooth ivory, which he knew to be perky and pink tipped, and were held high atop her chest from two thin straps over her lightly freckled shoulders; which was his second favorite beauty mark, his first, being the cute little mole on her rib cage, right beneath her left breast.

Smirking from the memory of how he had made that naughty discovery, it took Prentiss splashing cool water on his face, to break his reverie and bring him back into the conversation around him.

"Jeez," his partner chuckled, shaking her head. "Ya might want to wipe that drool off your chin, _Lover Boy_."

Derek glared and she splashed him once more, before swimming away to play with the kids in the shallow end of the pool.

"Wow, Penelope," Fran smiled, who was still nursing her injured wrist, while playing with Gabriella on a lawn chair. "You look beautiful."

"Oh…T-Thank you!" she sputtered nervously; feeling her face bloom with warmth, as she entered the large gazebo canopy, where everyone had set up camp, to toss her towel down on a lounge chair.

"I wish I looked half as good as you in a bathing suit," Beth sighed, taking a long sip of her ice water.

"Seriously," JJ agreed, giving her friend a quick once over, before fixing Henry's arm floaties once more. "This thing…" snapping the yellow strap of her halter top. "Is a push up, and I still look flat."

Penelope discreetly looked herself up and down.

This suit was a few years old. It had been a spur of the moment purchase, which she had made _waaay_ before she had ever gotten pregnant with twins. Now it was a little too snug in some areas; revealing those extra dips and curves that she had proudly gained from motherhood, though that didn't mean her insecurities hadn't flared back up; making her want to throw a shirt over herself.

Shaking off the compliments, she adjusted her big white sunglasses and stretched out on the luxurious, cushioned chair, next to Derek's mother.

"Refill, ladies?" Will smiled, carrying a pitcher of some fruity drink and a handful of colorful plastic cups.

"Oh, please!" Penelope nodded, grateful for the distraction. Guzzling most of it down, before holding her cup out for some more.

She was just about to settle in; enjoying the warm afternoon breeze, which was lulling her body into a little cat nap, when she suddenly sprung forward and nearly faced palmed herself.

"Ollie!" waving her son over; who was only playing on the top step of the pool – not yet brave enough to jump into the water. "I need to put sunblock on you!" she shouted, as she shook up the orange container; relieved she had already applied some to herself before she had come outside, .

The little boy huffed, and stomped his way over. "Aww, Mama!"

"It'll be quick," lathering a handful of the cool cream into her palms, before gently rubbing it onto his face.

"This takes forevers!" he pouted, fiddling with the straps of his little red life vest.

"Wanna use this spray?" JJ offered, having just finished spritzing Henry down, who was now standing there, wearing a cute fisherman's hat with a white smudge of sunscreen on his nose, while staring wistfully at the pool.

"That would be wonderful!" grinning happily, knowing she still had another child to get done. "Okay, Kiddo! Close your eyes and hold up your arms," she instructed.

Only for Oliver to cross his arms and glare.

"It's not gonna sting," peering over her dark frames. "Promise."

Staring at the bottle, he blew his bangs out of his face and sighed. "Otay's," only to raise his brows and hold up his little finger in the air in warning. "But it better nots!"

"Hold your breath," the moment he did, she quickly sprayed him all over. "See, not so bad."

"It stinks!" peeking one eye open, as he coughed.

"Sit here while it dries," patting the spot next to her, only to look over at the pool where Liam was lounging comfortably in a blow up donut; giggling, while Emily spun him around in the water.

"William!" she called. "Your turn."

He shook his head, and she pointed to the spot right in front of her. "Now, Mister!"

"I don't needs it!" he shouted, even as Emily brought him closer to the steps of the pool.

"Come on, Lil Man," Derek spoke up, swimming over from his place in the deep end, only to lift him up out of the floatie. "I need to put some on too."

Liam stared up at him with those blue-green eyes, head tilted in curiosity. "You do?"

"Mmhmm," picking him up, as he carried him out of the pool. "Don't wanna get sunburned now do we?"

"Nope!" shaking his head, only to run over to his mother. "Mama! We needs lots of sunblocks!"

Penelope furrowed her brows and cleared her throat – wondering when the hell her son had started to follow everything Derek did. And even though it was damn adorable, it did fester that knot of worry; of failures and regrets, of not wanting them, or herself, to get hurt, if things didn't work out well.

Plastering a wide grin on her face – eyeing the man with those delicious abs and dark brooding eyes, who was practically stalking towards her – she couldn't help but to remember the scorching kiss that they had just shared back inside the house.

* * *

_ _Flashback: Twenty Minutes Before_ _

Storming into the guest room down the hall of Rossi's mansion, Penelope was in a flustered state of embarrassment.

"I am so, so sorry!" frantically waving her hands around. "I can't believe they…I mean…my boys always say crazy stuff…but _this_ … _THIS_!" sucking in air and stopping in her tracks. "I'm gonna have to transfer...far, far away. Where nobody knows my name!"

"Hey," he chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed, while he bounced Briella on his knee. "Stop that."

Whirling around on those cute wedges, face flushed, eyes narrowed. "What!" she bit out, staring at him like he was insane.

"It's not a big deal," shrugging his shoulders. "Kinda funny actually."

"Funny?! My kids just blabbed to the whole damn world…" picking up her pacing, as she wore a hole into the ornate area rug. "That _weee_!" dragging it out, while pointing her sparkling red tipped finger between herself and Derek. "Basically hump like rabbits, in the middle of the night!"

"We'll just have to be quieter then," waggling his brows, only to sniff the air and look down at his daughter.

"Would you be serious!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Or…" eyes heating, as he flashed those pearly whites. "We could just cover that loud mouth of yours."

Her eyes shot open, and she gasped.

"Kidding," giving her a teasing wink, before lifting Briella up and smelling her. "Diaper change!" standing up, he handed the baby over to a still stunned Penelope and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "Be right back!" he shouted, as he quickly fled the room.

Staring at the little girl, shifting her, so she could be cradled in her arms, only to wrinkle her nose when the foul smell wafted over her. "Hmm, I bet you find this funny?"

The baby cooed, holding her little, pudgy hand up to gently pat Penelope's chin.

"I miss my boys when they were your age," she informed her, as she slowly walked around the spacious room. "When they were small and squishy…and didn't talk."

Placing Briella on the large bed, she tickled her tummy, until she erupted into a fit of squealing giggles, before quickly getting her out of her tiny, pink party dress.

"I got your stuff too," Derek emerged, carrying a diaper bag and Penelope's big, sea shelled beaded tote bag.

Penelope sighed, plopping down onto the bed, fiddling with her fingers in her lap, as she watched Derek pull out a cotton baby blanket, which he then put Briella on.

Giving her frilly, sock covered feet, a dozen kisses, before grabbing wet wipes and a fresh diaper. Then quickly, expertly, he took off the dirty diaper, cleaned her up and changed her.

"Who's a pretty girl?" he cooed, smiling when the baby clapped her hands and gurgled excitedly. "That's right! My Lil Brie-Brie!" leaning forward, blowing a noisy raspberry kiss onto her little, rounded tummy. "Who's Daddy's Girl? Huh? Is that you?" beaming proudly, when his daughter squirmed, kicked her legs out and babbled. "Yeah, that's my, Brie Bug!"

Searching the bag for baby powder, he stopped, and then looked over at Penelope, who looked comically mystified.

"What's the matter?" giving her a confused look.

"You, my Decadent Chocolate Drop…" she purred; surprising herself at the throaty rasp her voice seemed to always change into when she was around him. "Should be the spokesman for diaper changing."

Derek smiled, squaring his broad shoulders proudly. "Why Ms. Garcia, are you turned on?"

Penelope stared over her quirky frames, and nodded, only to lick her lips, when he slowly moved towards her.

"You should see me when I get pea and carrot stains out of a onesie," he quipped, gently cupping her chin and leaning forward.

"Is this your version of dirty talk?" reaching her hands out, clutching the navy fabric around his hips.

"Mmhmm," peppering her jaw with light kisses.

"You need to work on it," she smirked.

"Then I'll have to start practicing with you…" voice low, and promising "Tonight."

And before she could say anything else, he captured her lips with his own. Grabbing the back of her neck, putting enough pressure, until her head fell back and she gasped for air. Greedily taking the opportunity to spear his tongue inside the velvety warmth of her mouth. Delving, plundering, searching to ease the burning ache that had flared to life the minute he had laid eyes on her, wearing that beautiful sundress.

Reaching a hand underneath her knee, he tugged her closer and then stepped forward – consuming her space, needing to feel those lush curves against him. Feeling her push away to catch her breath, he pulled back slightly, only to groan when her nails scratched against his bare back, while her other hand teased the drawstrings at the front of his swim trunks.

Nibbling, tugging on her bottom lip, enjoying the desperate whimper that had her clinging to him, as she raised her leg higher to wrap around his waist.

"Gaa!" Briella shrieked.

Stopping their frenzied movements in an instant.

"Damn," Derek bit out, dropping his head onto her shoulder, as he panted for air.

Penelope sat there frozen, taking a moment to come to her senses, before untangling herself from his tight grip – pushing him away, only to spot his daughter staring up at them, while she held on to her feet and rocked side-to-side.

" _Oh. My. God_!" she wailed; closing her eyes and smacking a palm to her forehead. "We just… _just_ …made out in front of your kid!"

Derek adjusted himself, gritting his teeth, only to step away and fumble with Gabriella's small purple and green bathing suit.

"We are… _horrible_ people!" Penelope hissed, jumping back up to pace the room again, only to tilt her head to the side and smile. "That's adorable!" she squealed, stepping forward to touch the shiny fabric. "It's like a mermaid," eyes watering in awe. "Oh, I wish I had a little girl to dress up, they always have the cutest clothes!" smiling dreamily. "Boys just get robots, and dinosaurs…and superheroes. Then there's the grass stains and the _mud_ ," crinkling her nose in disgust. "Do you know how much money I spend on laundry detergent?"

"Penelope," he smiled, a gentle reminder for her to focus.

"Right," letting the bathing suit go, she backed away and caught her second wind. "You know...it's all you fault," she said with miffed accusation.

"Mine?" he grunted, as he got the baby ready to go swimming.

"Mmhmm," nodding her head. "You with your frickin' sexiness! It's quite…" waving her hands around, only for her eyes to lock with his. "Distracting."

Shoving things into the diaper bag, he swung Briella onto his hip and leered at her.

"And that sexy, little dress of yours…isn't?" giving her a thorough, heated perusal, that shot a tingle of awareness from her scalp to her toes.

She pouted, turning away from him, not wanting to lose control again. "We're gonna get in trouble."

"No," stepping up behind her, hot breath tickling her neck. "We're not."

"Derek!" twirling around, bumping into the dresser. "Our team… _our boss_!" rubbing her elbow; voice shrill, bordering on exasperation. "Knows that we fu-…" blanching when she almost shouted the expletive in front of Briella, only to blush and jut her chin out in defiance. "That we have been…been doing...the _horizontal tango_ together. And I'm pretty sure that's against the rules."

Shrugging his shoulders, slowly heading towards the door. "Then Hotch will have a talk with us on Monday."

"Exactly!" hands on hips, nearly stomping her foot. "See, we're in trouble!"

"But today…is Saturday," he smirked, putting his shades back over his eyes. "So how about, you change into that pretty swimsuit of yours, and jump into the pool with me."

"How do you know it's pretty?" narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, because anything you wear, Baby Girl," he growled. "Is pretty," and then he was gone, leaving her once again in stunned silence.

_ _End of Flashback_ _

* * *

"Hurry, Mama!" Liam's teeth chattered, as he bounced on his feet. "It's colds."

Shaking off the memory, she grabbed a towel, quickly dried him off, and then sprayed him down.

"Thanks!" he shouted, getting ready to run off, only for her hand to shoot out and barely catch him.

"Wait a minute," she smiled, pulling him back towards her. "I need to get your face."

"Eww!" he cried, scrunching up his nose at the cream on her hands. "Yucky!"

Trying not to roll her eyes at her son's antics, while also failing to ignore Derek, who she knew was paying extra attention to his toned tummy on purpose, as he stood a few feet next to her, and dried himself off.

Glaring over her shades at him, huffing in annoyance, when he arched one of those expressive brows of his, and grinned.

"Am I dones now?" Liam whined, holding his hands up dramatically.

"Let it dry first," patting the spot next to Ollie.

Looking up, watching as Derek tossed his towel down and took a few steps towards her, only for his mother's stern voice to stop him in his tracks.

"Come here, Derek," Fran spoke up, eyes dancing with mischief. "I need to get your back, so you don't burn."

"Ma!" he shouted; face twisting into a scowl, when all the women giggled around him.

Penelope sat back and crossed her ankles. "Listen to your mother, Derek," smiling cheekily at him.

Sighing, rubbing a hand over his head. "I'm good Ma, thanks."

" _Ooo_ , Dee," Liam piped up. "You don't wants to get burns."

"That's right, William," Fran nodded proudly. "Derek. Come here."

Shuffling towards his mother, he shook his head and held out his arms.

"Look Mama…Dee's all shiny!" Ollie giggled.

"I see that," Penelope pulled her hair into a cute, messy updo, as she clipped the flower back into place, only to raise her brows when Derek's hands shot out in front of her.

"C'mon we're going swimming," his voice though soft, had no room for argument.

Wisely she swallowed her protests and let him pull her out of the lounge chair.

"Don't get my hair wet," giving him a pointed look, before following after her boys to the pool.

Liam clapped his hands excitedly, held his nose, and jumped right in. Bobbing to the surface a second later, as he doggy paddled his way towards Jack and Henry.

Penelope first put her toe into the water, only to yank it out quickly, and stand there – wanting to run back towards the warmth underneath the canopy. She was not a fan of the cold, hating the hours she spent cooped up inside her lair, blasting with air conditioning so her equipment wouldn't overheat.

After all, the cold was the main reason why her closet held a plethora of button up sweaters.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, watching as Derek strutted his way towards the deep end. Taking a long moment to roll a kink out of his neck and stretch his arms, before diving, like a chiseled, bronzed Olympic swimmer, into the water.

 _Was the man flawless in everything he did?_

Rolling her eyes, she was just about to sneak away to the comfort of her soft beach towel, when her son's concerned words stopped her.

"You gonna go ins?" looking down at Ollie, whose eyes were wide, as he peered around her leg and stared at the pool.

"Yep!" giving him a comforting smile, wanting to be brave – needing her more introverted son to experience something more adventurous outside of the colorful pages of his favorite picture books.

Standing on the first step, giving it a moment until her feet lost the initial chill, she reached out for his hand.

"Come on, Oliver," giving him an encouraging smile. "It's not scary."

"Promise?" looking up at her through those long lashes, with one hand clutching his vest, while the other tightly held onto her hand.

"Pinky," tucking his strawberry blonde hair behind his ear, as she interlocked their pinkies.

"Otay," gulping, he stepped in and stood next to her, only to jump back out and shake his head. "Its freezings!"

Penelope wanted to lie and say it was great, but she was fighting off shivering herself.

"You know, regulating your body temperature that way…" Reid stated, fixing the bright nose clip, as he snapped his goggles onto his forehead. "At first, seems like the best way. Though that method only prolongs the shock, which heightens the discomfort of-…" stopping when he spotted the perplexed look of both mother and son, he pursed his lips and blushed. "It's um…best to just…jump in."

"Ah, gotcha!" Penelope smiled and then looked down at Ollie. "Go ahead," hoping her son would take the lead and conquer a fear.

Though when he stared back up at her, pointed at the water and said 'You first, Mama,' she had to bite back a disappointed grumble, as she took a breath and jumped in.

Shrieking, arms raised high in the air, as she floundered waist deep in the water and bounced on her toes.

"Come on, Ollie!" she shouted, playfully flicking some water at him, hoping she sounded a lot more convincing than she felt; only to gasp when her son stepped completely out of the pool, shook his head, and crossed his arms.

Sighing, she was just about to head towards him and try again, when a hand reached around her waist and pulled her back.

Yelping in surprise, only to recognize that familiar solid chest and relax. Ignoring the concerned looks of her team, she tried to step away, only for those long fingers to grasp her hip and tuck her closer against him.

"Derek," tilting her head up to look at him, feeling tiny without the added height of her heels.

"Need some help?" he smirked; letting his hand slide down to cup her ass, giving that plump flesh a firm squeeze – chuckling, when her back went rigid, and her eyes frantically darted around the pool.

Feeling daring, he dragged his hand a little lower at the same moment that his foot kicked her leg out from underneath her – parting her, spreading her just enough, so his hand could delve between those intimate folds between her thighs. Easily finding her entrance, he pressed a finger against the thin, stretchy material of her swimsuit and pushed it inside of her.

Her back arched and she ground against him, gnawing on her bottom lip to suppress a moan, only to stumble in the water; almost wetting her face and hair, when Derek suddenly released her.

"Mama, is it colds?" her son asked nervously.

"W-What?" she blinked, grasping the ledge of the pool for sanity, as she glared at the smug man next to her.

"C'mon, Ollie," Derek smiled, clapping his hands together and swimming out to the middle of the pool. "Jump in. I'll catch you!"

" _Ooo_ , I wants to jumps!" Liam shouted excitedly, hurriedly paddling towards the steps.

"Me two!" Jack screamed, followed by Henry's giggling 'Me three!'

"Hey!" Oliver glared at his brother. "Me firsts!"

Penelope would have rolled her eyes, if she wasn't busy drowning in the titillating pleasure that Derek had propelled her body into. One minute she had been shivering, teeth chattering, from the cold, now…now she was practically overheating, feeling like she was burning from the inside out, and it was only fueling her frustration.

Grabbing the large, chocolate donut floatie, she pulled it over her head, wrapped her arms around it and kicked her way slowly towards the deep end – needing to cool off and collect her thoughts. Finally, alone, she took the moment to scan the area.

Hotch, Reid, Prentiss and Will were in the shallow end playing a clumsy game of basketball, cheering when the bright ball was dunked into the floating hoop. Smiling, she checked the canopy, were JJ and Beth were chatting over chips and dip, while Fran and Rossi tried to get Briella to use her sippy cup.

"I'll catch you!" Derek's booming voice, dragged her attention back to the kids.

Ollie looked over at her, eyes wide, and she smiled brightly, nodding her head in encouragement.

Chin jutting out, brows furrowed in concentration, he bent his legs, closed his eyes, and sprung into Derek's waiting arms. Ollie clung to him, screaming at the shock from the coldness, and then, realizing that he was safe, giggled gleefully.

"Alright, Lil Man!" Derek whooped, holding onto the toddler, until he was brave enough to kick his legs and swim next to him.

"I did its!" Ollie yelled happily, beaming at his mother.

"Good job, baby!" she shouted back, watching as the other boys lined up and jumped into Derek's strong arms.

Getting tired, she tried to jump up into the floatie to relax, only to huff in annoyance and give up. Deciding instead to lean back into it, so she could close her eyes and let the water drift her around the pool.

Some time had passed, and the excitement had settled down since the rest of the adults had chosen to play a game of croquet, or rather Aaron, Emily, Will and Beth were listening to Spencer spouting out the history of the game and the many rules of which they should follow. While Rossi, Fran and JJ brought the kids inside, to make homemade pizzas for dinner.

"Hey, Baby Girl," that whiskey voice whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" eyes remaining closed.

"Everybody is gone," he hinted.

"Don't even think about it," and she didn't need to see him, to know that he was waggling those expressive brows at her.

"What?" playing coy, as he grabbed the floatie and spun her around.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, clinging to the sprinkled donut. "Careful!" she squeaked, realizing she had made her way back into the deep end.

Derek stared at her, taking in her fast breathing and wide eyes, and smirked. "Oh, Sweetness," he purred. "You don't know how to swim."

"Yes I do!" voiced too strained to be honest, and when he arched his brow, she sighed. "I do…just, not very well."

"Get outta this thing and I'll teach ya," grinning, flashing those pristine, pearly whites.

"No."

"C'mon!"

"Nu-huh," shaking her head.

"Please," reaching a hand underneath the water to wrap around her waist. "Pretty please, with sugar on top," sneaking a muscled leg between her own curvy ones, as he dragged her against him.

Rolling her eyes, looking around her – seeing that the team was on the other side of the yard, which left them out of their line of sight. Chewing on her bottom lip; hating that her body was already responding to his closeness and unable to fight off a smile.

"Fine," tossing the pretty floatie away, and grabbing onto him. "You better not drop me," voice stern, unable to hide the panic.

"Promise," grabbing her other leg to wrap around his waist, he swam towards the shallower end, where the water came to the top of his chest and he could stand.

Pushing her up against the side of the pool, she released her legs, only to yelp and immediately sink. Her legs too short, to reach the bottom.

Floundering, arms splashing water all around them, until she finally latched onto the edge for dear life. Glaring over her now crooked shades when he chuckled, he went to go grab her again, only for her to stick her foot out and push against him.

"You promised!" she cried, bottom lip cutely jutting out, as she pouted.

"You let go," he stated, while holding onto her foot – rubbing the tender flesh, smirking when she didn't even bother to hide her moan of approval, only to grasp her ankle, bend her leg and press it back into her.

She gasped, one hand shooting out to seek purchase on his shoulder, while her other leg drifted upwards to wrap around his hip.

Smirking victoriously, he took a step closer – grabbing below her knees and spreading her wide open.

"Do you think…" he began, head dropping into the crook of her neck, only to lick his way up, until his teeth tugged on her earlobe. "You can be quiet?"

"Derek," she breathed out, tossing her sunglasses onto the cement behind her, only to rest her hand on his chest. "We can't do this here-…" she started, only for his fingers to find that intimate space between her thighs. " _O-Oh!"_

"Shh," he hissed, finding that sensitive nerve underneath that pretty blue fabric of her bathing suit – creating that firm, circling pressure, that he knew she loved.

Whimpering, locking her feet behind his back, as she held him in place. The pleasure was short circuiting her mind, making her forget where she was and forcing her hips to rock against him.

"This is gonna be quick," he gritted out, face twisted in concentration.

She raised her brows, uncertainty marring her features, only to drop her head back when he pressed two long digits, thin fabric and all, into her already slick walls.

" _Fuck_ ," she choked out, eyes slamming shut at the beautiful friction he was creating within her. A masterful, scissoring stroke, that had her crumbling with the waves of a blistering orgasm within seconds.

Panting, letting him raise his thigh between her legs, clutching her hips, as he rocked her against him – dragging out the buzzing pleasure, still throbbing deep within her.

"Hmm, we're gonna have to work on that," he teased, smiling when she slowly looked up in confusion. "Your moaning."

She snorted, about to smack his shoulder, when Rossi's gruff, frenzied voice, shattered the peaceful environment around them.

"Garcia!" he yelled, running out of the house. "It's Liam!"

Letting go of Derek, whirling around to face the now red faced man. "What happened?" going to swim towards the steps of the pool, only for Derek to quickly jump out and reach for her hands.

"He's having a bad reaction to something," Rossi breathed out, face looking grim.

Heart twisting with fear, Derek grabbed her hands and easily lifted her straight out of the water, like some Herculean hero, and she would have been turned on, if the situation wasn't so dire.

"What did he eat?" steadying her legs, before taking off towards the house.

"I'm not sure," Dave looked apologetic, as the men quickly followed her inside.

The first thing Penelope heard was Oliver crying, who was being held and rocked safely by a worried JJ. Then she spotted a scared looking Jack and a sniffling Henry hugging his mother's leg.

That was not an encouraging sight. Trying to quell the gnawing fear from twisting the nausea around her gut, she entered the archway of the kitchen, and froze.

"Liam?" she called, when she spotted her son sitting on the counter, " _Oh, my God_!" watching as Fran frantically tried to calm down his strained, wheezing breaths.

Liam's little face was tear streaked and blotchy. His arms and belly had broken out into red painful bumps, though it was his lips, that were nearly twice their normal size and his eyes, which were almost swollen shut, that had Penelope springing into action.

"Call 911!" she barked, before rushing off to get the medicine in her purse.

To be continued...


	16. VII:III

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Due to the long delay in updates, I allowed my muse to get carried away and made this chapter extra long to show my appreciation for all those lovely readers and reviewers who have stuck around. Thank you!  
**

 **Also, thank you so much to everyone who nominated my other story _Cabaret with Chardonnay_ for the Profilers Choice Awards. It's up for: Best Het Romance! There are a lot of great stories out there, so please go check them out, and vote for your favorites! **

**Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter VII: Part III

"No! I can't…" she cried, frantically wiping matted bangs across her forehead. "It's too soon!"

"Penelope," came the stern, booming voice of the random on-call Doctor.

His name was…Howard? Or Harris? She wasn't exactly sure and the excruciating pain surging across her body meant she didn't really care. The only thing racing through her mind was that the grey-haired man smiling brightly up at her wasn't her primary physician, whom she had been preparing all 31 weeks of her pregnancy with.

No, she wanted the sweet, dulcet tones of Doctor Davis guiding her through the turbulent journey of childbirth. The woman had been so patient with Penelope's endless questions, effortlessly quelling her anxieties and making her feel an inkling of confidence that she could handle her birthing plan.

A plan that included a calm setting listening to the soothing tunes she had spent weeks picking out. A packed bag full of essential goodies, which she had read in many baby books that she would need in the hospital. Of course, at this point, the nursery would be finished; walls a soft, neutral yellow with the animal mural she had only begun painting. And, the thing that was mainly grating her already frazzled nerves, was that it was supposed to be April; her due date. The vision of her finish line was April 5th, to be exact, but today, was Valentine's Day.

The shiny pink and red hearts plastered all over the sterile hospital room, shimmering beneath the harsh afternoon sunlight peeking through the large streaked window, was a stark reminder that not only was she single, but – quickly glancing around the room; embarrassed by the obviously empty spot right next to her bed – that she was also about to be a single mother, of two.

And she suddenly felt terribly pathetic as a wave of guilt washed over her. Perhaps she should have rested more, went on an even better, consciously cleaner diet, or tried out some meditative yoga to help relieve her stress, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be going into active labor, right now.

Self-doubt swelled behind her chest, as her eyes glistened with unshed tears and hot searing pain tore through her insides, adding to her increasingly foul mood. Catching her breath, blinking away the nausea that churned her gut, hopelessly trying to pay attention to the instructions the nurses were shouting in the cramped, chaotic space.

Though all she could think about was the way her blatant lack of luck seemed to dictate her life and ruin everything. From her dark roots that looked dull beneath the harsh fluorescent lights, to the chipped green polish on her toes and blotchy mascara smeared over the puffy, purple bags beneath her eyes.

Clearly the signs of motherhood were settling into her bones – swelling her feet, fueling the biting heartburn and severe bouts of morning sickness, while making her toss and turn during those long sleepless nights. Her aching body had been warning her for months, and yet, nothing had prepared her for the sheer intensity of trying not to shit yourself in front of a room full of strangers while your intimate bits were exposed for all to see.

 _Fuck!_

She wanted to scream, but instead gritted her teeth as her body fought valiantly against the feeling of wanting to bear down, even as her mind desperately tried to suppress the urge to push.

"You're in active labor now. They're ready to come out," with practiced ease the doctor snapped on those bright blue gloves as he rolled the short metal stool between her legs, which had been awkwardly shoved into cold stirrups. "I need you to get ready to push. Can you do that?"

Wildly shaking her head, Penelope huffed and then glared, sending heated daggers at the cheerful doctor between her legs. Spotting the laminated tag hanging off his navy scrubs, discovering his name to be Harold.

"Look!" she growled, clenching her body tight as a contraction rippled through her body. "It's too early. I just won't push! See!? Look…look! I'm not pushing!" red faced, she struggled to clamp her legs closed, only to whimper and throw her head back onto the lumpy hospital bed as an intense cramp twisted her insides. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled, cinching her eyes shut only to slowly blink them open. "No, they need…more time," panting, wondering if it was too late to get an epidural as the searing agony of getting ripped apart had a guttural scream bursting from her unusually bare lips.

"I'm here!" that familiar voice had Penelope's narrowed gaze darting towards the door to spot her best friend. "I made it!"

"Colie!" she sobbed, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. "They want me to push!" the complaint sounded petty, childlike, even to her own ears, but she was in a lot of pain, and it made her feel just a teensy bit better.

Nicole squeezed her way through the crowd of bustling nurses, and it was only when her best friend was at her side, tightly clasping her hand as a thousand-watt grin split her face with pride, that she realized Nicole was wearing those hideous scrubs. Her short, natural hair was unkempt, peeping through the ugly paper cap, and her large, oval wire-framed glasses sat skewed on her pointy noise, meaning she had forgone contacts to rush to the hospital.

Most likely due to Penelope calling her up and screaming that she had either just pissed herself inside her most cherished hangout spot or her water had just broke. Either of which meant she was never – ever, setting foot inside the quaint little bookstore, ever again. Nicole had then patiently waited an arduous five minutes before carefully, but firmly confirming that she was definitely, without a doubt, in labor.

Penelope had not liked that, at all, and her hypersensitive-self decided to break down and cry about her ruined mauve maternity dress instead. Adding to her humiliation as curious strangers gathered around her, forcing her to waddle away in an angry, albeit adorable huff. Though, she didn't get far, as debilitating contractions shot through her abdomen and Nicole demanded that she sit her stubborn ass down and wait for the ambulance, like any normal, sane person would.

Of course, that had only made her cry harder, releasing the floodgates of that poorly duct taped Pandora's box of emotions she had spent the last month tamping down. Suppressing it. Hiding it. Doing all she could to forget that her ex-fiancé was a complete jerk. That lying, no good sack of shh-…

 _Okaaay…no, Garcie, no! Stop it! You need to breathe…just breathe, and do not think about him and his new bimbo Lana with the itty-bitty waist and mile-long legs and…oh, no-no, she was gonna cry…again!_

Absently shaking her head, forcing her mind to reflect on happier thoughts, like the calming scent of lavender or that decadent lemon meringue pie from the bakery by her apartment building. Things she loved and wished she had to help ease her suffering. And yet, even in the most life altering moment of her life, all she could think about was the soft cotton with pink and white flowers speckled all over it. And how the fabric hugged her now extensive curves perfectly. Flattering her new figure, rather than making her feel like a giant two story house. The pretty dress was her favorite after all, and now it was in a crumpled heap shoved inside a plastic bag, out of sight, never to be used again.

She sniffled, feeling her crazy emotions surge beneath her now painfully heavy breasts, only to look up and catch her normally composed friend looking like a haphazard mess, and it made her heart flutter with adoration, and she would have giggled at the whole situation if she wasn't so damn miserable.

" _That_ is so not your color," choosing to tease, hoping to distract her mind from the continuous discomfort across her very extended belly.

Tucking a damp blonde and faded purple curl behind her ear, Nicole smiled. "Hey Nelly, you got this."

Her waning composure betrayed her, as a silvery tear slipped down her puffy cheek. "Yeah?"

Nicole nodded, steeling her shoulders, as she gave her bestie a sweet reassuring peck on her forehead. "Mmhmm. My little God Babies just couldn't wait any longer to meet their lovely God Mama," winking, only for her lips to twist into a frown as Penelope roughly squeezed her hand.

"Well _your_ God Babies…" she growled, trying to sit up and catch her breath as another contraction clenched her already exhausted body. "Are totally…grounded."

"I told you," Nicole smirked, only to ease her gloating by taking the soft towel on the cluttered side table, to gently dab at Penelope's slightly swollen, sweaty and tear-streaked face. "You're having boys," stated simply as a fact. "And they are tiny terrors."

She couldn't resist. Nicole just had a knack for these kinds of things.

Penelope gasped, furrowing her brows with miffed animosity. "They're girls!" she whined. "Don't jinx it!"

She couldn't deny that she had always wanted a little girl to dress up in frilly little things with an abundance of sparkles and bows, but at the end of the day all that really mattered were two healthy babies, each with their own set of ten fingers and toes.

Nicole shook her head, and was gearing up to comment, when the doctor's clipped voice broke their banter.

"Okay, Penelope," hands delving beneath her parted gown. "I see that your crowning. I'm going to need you to focus and stay with me. Your body is finally ready to push."

"Oh, fuck me!" she whined, causing the group of nurses to smirk in amusement – this wasn't their first rodeo; combined they had enough experience of watching the fear and pain of labor boil over into expletives from the classiest of women – and so, they wisely remained quiet.

Nicole, however, had less tact and obviously missed the memo, as she snorted. "Well Nelly, that's exactly how you got here…" she giggled, only to purse her lips and swallow when she caught Penelope's withering glare. "No jokes. Got it," nodding her head, as she mimed zipping her lips.

She would have retorted a smart aleck remark when the sudden overbearing pressure, centered between her legs, shattered all coherent thought, and her mind and body melded together with one goal.

To push.

And that's how it went. A cyclical wave of contractions, of burning pressure that tugged and pulled. Of waiting, and counting breath. Of grinding teeth, cursing, pushing, and gasping for air. Of wanting to scream, to give up, and curl into a ball and cry. And cry she did. Embracing the hot tears that streamed down her face. Until finally, relief.

Followed by a long beat of silence that immediately filled her with dread.

And then, a gargled cry pierced the room. The sweetest sound after a baby's first breath.

Nicole was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement and yelled ' _I knew it_!'

A boy.

She had a boy.

Her breath shook, and suddenly she was sobbing with joy as she stared down at the little scrunched up face of her son. The name she had instantly fallen in love with crossed her mind and she grinned.

"Hello, Oliver," she wept, delicately tracing her fingers over his puffy cheeks. "I'm your Mama."

"Oh, Nelly," Nicole whispered in complete awe. "He's beautiful."

"He's so tiny," Penelope breathed out, stroking his light downy hair. "And so, squishy!"

Wiggling against her tummy, Oliver had calmed down slightly, but was still extremely fussy. She wanted to scoop him up and kiss away his worries, as she rapidly became overbearingly protective. A void she never knew existed was suddenly full, and she needed to quickly blink away another batch of fresh tears as her heart thudded sharply with pure love for the little boy. She had but another tender moment with him before he was whisked away to the medical bassinet, where he was weighed and monitored.

Penelope's eyes never left him, that is, until the increasing pressure hit again – reminding her that she was not yet finished.

Gritting her teeth, she clasped Nicole's outstretched hand and did her best to prepare her already exhausted body to deliver another child. The shock of becoming a mother had briefly eased the intense pangs of labor, only to surge back to life with a vengeance.

Expletives slipped past her lips as the contractions grew. She wanted to throw the bucket of ice chips across the room, scream at Nicole to stop being so damn sweet. It was too hot and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic, and very, very sleepy.

"Come on, Nelly," Nicole happily cheered from her side, repeating the doctor's advice. "Keep pushing!"

Releasing a pent-up moan, she growled. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing!"

"Okaaay, Okay…atta-girl," Nicole hid her smirk, and tucked a soaked curl behind Penelope's ear.

"Penelope!" Doctor Harold's booming voice crashed over them. "Wait, wait…I need you to stop!"

"What!?" she panted, shaking off Nicole's hand as she gripped the guardrail. "No, no…I can't…I need…"

"Penelope," lowering his voice, though there was no mistaking the concern that laced his next words. "The baby has an umbilical cord wrapped around its neck."

"Is he okay?" she whimpered; not missing the fact that she had said _he_. Call it maternal instinct, but she just knew.

"I need you to wait, while I help the baby out…" giving her a stern look, before muttering some medical jargon she could barely understand.

His fingers swiftly went to work. The jabbing force would have felt invasive if it wasn't saving her child's life. She squirmed through the discomfort, becoming breathless with worry.

"Hey, Penelope, look at me," Nicole's voice was sharp and commanding – drawing the mother's wide gaze towards her. "Stop it. That little peanut is gonna be fine."

She smiled, despite herself, only to scream when the doctor helped pop the baby's little jagged shoulder out.

"Now, Penelope…now!" he instructed.

Taking a deep breath, chin tucked into her chest, she used the last of her strength and pushed. Finally feeling that last bit of relief as the baby became free. She spotted a full head of curly hair, similar to her own, and that chasm of love rocked her to the core once more.

Her other son was a little smaller than Oliver, but unlike his brother he remained quiet. She didn't get to hold him, as the nurses rushed him towards the other bassinet as they fiddled with what she knew to be oxygen.

"Colie?" she whispered, slumping into the bed – barely registering the doctor quickly working between her legs.

Nicole was very still, eyes narrowed as she watched the nurses work with stoic professionalism. "Hmm?" looking down, gently wiping away her best friend's tears.

"He's not crying…" voice broken, barely above a whisper. "Why isn't he crying?"

"Just wait…give him a moment," Nicole nodded, only to squeeze Penelope's weak grasp with assurance. "Hey…" smiling, standing a little taller. "He's a Garcia. He's a fighter."

Penelope blinked through the tears, forcing her heavy-lidded gaze to stay open. Watching, as they rolled Oliver up to the NICU, since his little lungs needed assistance to help him breathe. Watching, as her other son; skin tinted a faint blue, remained unmoving.

Her heart split open, and oozed a vicious pain she had never felt – that only a mother would know.

And then, finally…she heard it.

His cry.

Her little William was crying. It was soft, gargled…and exquisitely beautiful.

And that was all it took for the new mother of two to break down into a mixture of joyfully fatigued sobs.

* * *

Ignoring her stiff back, tense shoulders, and the angry migraine pulsing between her eyes, Penelope remained seated in the uncomfortable pink plastic chair. The guardrail to the hospital bed was down, and she was hunched over, absently twirling her son's damp, curly locks, only to occasionally trace his swollen cheek with the back of her knuckle.

The constant motion was cathartic, soothing her rattled nerves as her eyes remained rooted to his chest, carefully watching it rise and fall. She hated the sticky monitors covering the swollen, red bumps all over his skin and the strong, disgusting scent of the topical cream they had used to ease the inflammation. The ugly bruise over his chubby thigh, from where she had stabbed the injection of epinephrine, made her queasy - hating that she had to cause him any harm.

A soft moan came from his puffy, chapped lips as he moved in his sleep. She quickly fixed the nasal cannula in his nose, wanting him to get all the fresh oxygen inside his little battered body that he needed to help heal. The doctor had already administered a high dosage of antihistamine medicine, which had stopped the allergic reaction from getting any worse. Though, they still wanted to keep Liam overnight for observation.

His body had swelled, broken out, and then her worse fear happened before her eyes, as his breathing slowed down and he started to shake. Penelope's heart had fissured with anxiety, fingers shaking as she fumbled with finding the medicine inside her large purse, only to rush over, pop the cap off, and plunge the injection into his soft skin.

Liam had cried out, thrashing violently against Fran and Derek, only to finally go still. His breathing eventually levelled out, but was far from normal, and his pulse was too weak for her comfort. Thankfully, emergency services had arrived, and she and Derek – per his insistence, had shoved themselves into the ambulance as they rushed to the hospital.

The whole ride she was unusually quiet, holding his little hand as she silently watched the paramedic run several important tests on her child. And though her attention was on Liam, half of her heart was back at Rossi's, thinking about her oldest son's tear streaked face. She desperately wanted to gather him into her arms and pepper him with sweet kisses. Oliver was quite the worrywart and she wanted nothing more than to ease his fears. Though, Liam needed her more right now, and she knew that her kiddo was safe with JJ, who had already been protectively comforting the scared two-year-old.

Penelope shifted, attempting to rub the growing knot out of her neck, only to freeze when Liam's puffy eyes momentarily fluttered.

He squirmed, starting to wake up and began softly crying.

"Hey, hey!" she whispered, wrapping an arm over his tiny body. "Shh, baby, shh…it's okay. Your Mama's right here," gently running her fingers through his tangled curls, smiling when he began to relax. "That's my sweet boy. Shh, go back to sleep, Billy Goat."

His hot skin was starting to cool down and that made her feel a teensy bit better. He drifted off to sleep once more, and she gave his forehead a tender kiss. She lazily looked around the room, heart clenching when she spotted the children decorations. The soft yellow paint and bright animal border of lions, giraffes and zebras were adorable – reminding her of the nursery back in San Francisco she never got to complete – but she absolutely hated that any child had to be sick in the first place and needed such comforts to cheer them up.

Quickly dabbing her eyes, she let the constant beeping of the monitors, the incessant ticking of the wall clock, the low hum of the television, and Liam's even breathing to slowly lull her to sleep.

Minutes seemed to coalesce into another hour, and she had just lifted her head from her arm and wiped a bit of drool off the corner of her mouth, when a sudden noise grabbed her attention.

"What happened?" Nicole's leather boots squeaked to a stop over the multi-color linoleum floor, as she came to a halt in front of the bed. "Is he okay?" eyes going wide as saucers as she quickly scanned Liam's still body.

Penelope blinked, fixing her crooked glasses, opening her mouth to speak only for a broken sob to crumble her posture at the sight of her best friend. The memory of her tedious labor and delivery washed over her for the umpteenth time that day. Reminding her of almost losing her youngest, and how supportive Nicole had been these last few years. It was a random flux of emotions that jarred her already depleted senses; a proverbial straw that broke her exhausted camel's back.

She was immensely grateful when Nicole tightly embraced her, gently swaying their bodies back-and-forth, allowing Penelope the silent permission to release. To momentarily not be the strong warrior mom she pledged to be, and weep.

"H-He…" she started, voice hoarse from all the questions she had asked when they had first arrived in the ER. "He stopped breathing. And I thought…I…" she couldn't even utter the words.

"How is he now?" Nicole steered the conversation to safer waters, not wanting to make the distraught mother feel any worse.

Sniffling, Penelope swiped at her wet cheeks before glancing back at Liam, who had remained sleeping during the commotion.

"He's gonna be just fine," she smiled. "He scared us for a second, but…he pulled through," putting the stuffed teddy bear, which Rossi had thoughtfully bought at the gift shop, back in the crook of his arms when it slipped away as he rolled over. "My little fighter."

Nicole released a shaky breath and slumped into the empty seat next to her friend. "Thank God," shucking off her coat, she crossed her ankles and settled in. A few silent beats passed and then she spoke. "Don't ever do that to me again, Nell."

Penelope frowned as her fingers brushed over Liam's little chubby ones, while staring at the abnormally quiet woman next to her. "Hmm?"

"You did that to me once before," arching a delicate brow. "When you went into labor," taking a deep breath. "And you did it to me again, today," gesturing towards Liam. "I can't have you scaring the crap out of me like that. Jesus!" her clipped words grew strained; a sure sign that she was upset. "You could barely talk on the phone…you were a sobbing mess and-and…I thought he had…" she stopped, sinking further into the hard-plastic chair – a disgruntled look plastered across her face.

"I know…" Penelope swallowed, gathering her wits – the last remnants of her energy slowly slipping through her struggling grasp. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you did."

Penelope involuntarily shivered. She hadn't had time to change out of her swimsuit – which had looked adorable at Rossi's mansion, but looked rather scandalous inside a hospital – and now she was freezing. Only having flimsy sandals; toes going numb long ago, and a white chiffon cover-up, that was too thin and too sheer and was doing nothing to fight against the cool climate made from the air conditioner.

"Here," Nicole grabbed her bulky jacket and tucked it over Penelope's lap, giving it a soft pat before leaning forward and sweetly caressing Liam's puffy cheek. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"'Bout two hours."

She nodded, tucking the light pink, thermal blanket around his waist. "Your hunk of burnin' love is outside…waiting for you," voice terse, bright russet eyes remaining glued on her Godson.

"Derek?" glancing out the door, unable to see down the hall.

"You could have called me, you know?" Nicole added, revealing the true reasoning behind her mood.

"Oh, Colie!" Penelope cried, grabbing her best friend's hand and squeezing it tightly. "You're the first person I called. You know you're my family," playfully tapping her nose. "Always. No matter what."

Nicole pursed her lips and stayed quiet. Waiting – digging for the truth.

Discreetly rolling her eyes, knowing how sensitive her bestie got when it came to family. Nicole was an only child with no parents, achingly similar to Penelope's own situation – so she knew not to test the waters on their deep-seated loyalty to one another.

"We were at Henry's birthday party," at her friend's puzzled look, she clarified. "Agent Jareau's little boy. And what a sweetheart he is!" needing to stretch, she finally sat back in the chair. "The whole team was there, at Rossi's. He has this ginormous mansion and the most luxurious pool I've ever been in," feeling her cheeks heat from the image that memory evoked, she stared evasively at her lap – doing her best to suppress the rush of guilt from swallowing her whole, only to remember what happened next. "I was outside," best to keep it simple, stalling – finding courage to continue. "A-And then Liam had the bad reaction and well…Derek came with me on the ambulance."

Nicole's beautiful dark skin tinted the faintest of pink in embarrassment, and she grumbled a few expletives under her breath.

"Hush," shaking her head, Penelope giggled. "I love that you love my boys so much, that even the thought of something happening to them gets you into a frenzy. Ollie and Liam are lucky boys to have such a protective Fairy Godmother."

Pouting, it was Nicole's turn to roll her eyes, though there was no mistaking the slight quirk of her lips.

"I should have been there," Penelope suddenly confessed – mind apparently all over the place, firing on half cylinders, unable to filter – as she rapidly blinked away the tears. "I should have been watching him. But no! I was in the pool getting frisky like a nympho mermaid, while my son was-…"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoooa_!" Nicole sat up, and held her palm up. "Stop. Breathe. And repeat."

Penelope gasped, fingers flying over her bare lips when she realized her mistake. Puffing up her cheeks, she slowly released the air as her eyes frantically danced around the room, searching for an escape.

"Nu-uh!" Nicole snapped, turning fully in her seat to look at her. "Focus."

"I…um…well…I um…" licking her lips, mouth suddenly parched.

Nicole's dark gaze narrowed, seeming to scrutinize Penelope's nervous habits and draw a conclusion. Her lips grew into a sly smirk, as she slowly reclined in the chair. "Oh…my…God!"

" _Nicole_ ," Penelope whined, secretly crossing her fingers in hopes the inquisitive and very trained Agent would drop it.

"So, in the middle of the day, at fellow Agent Rossi's- who also happens to be one of your superior's- mansion… _you_ ," waving a short blunt nail accusingly at her. "Decided to get frisky?" shaking her head, while clicking her tongue. "At a children's birthday party, no less."

Penelope gulped, and wisely remained quiet.

"You sneaky, bitch!" hissing in excitement. "I should have known something happened in that bathing suit. That's your slutty one!" raising her hand up for a congratulatory high-five, only to be left hanging.

"It is not slutty!" mouth hanging open, crossing her arms in defense.

Nicole snorted, and then gave her expansive cleavage a pointed look as she waggled her arched brows comically, before flashing a victorious grin. Giggling, she finally noticed Penelope's bright red face and took pity. "Fine, we'll talk about your underwater sexcapade later."

Huffing a lock of hair out of her face, Penelope slumped in her seat. "Might want to stock up on the wine then."

"Will do," she winked, and then settled into her seat for the night.

Soon, a comfortable silence fell over them, until curiosity got the best of her. "So, what did he eat?"

Shaking her head. "Can you believe, Mister William here…" Penelope pointed towards Liam's sock covered foot. "Stepped on a bumblebee?"

"He got stung?" Nicole looked shocked that a little stinger from a critter that helped pollinate the world and make honey, could do so much damage. "Good grief."

"I'm not one for violence, but if that bee hadn't died after he stung my baby, I would have smooshed it with my pretty knock-off wedges myself," her face was so serious, that Nicole couldn't help but to laugh.

That seemed to break the dam, as Penelope broke out into a fit of giggles. Failing to stop them, she gasped when the tiny patient on the bed began to stir.

"Mama?" Liam's groggy voice sounded sweet to Penelope's ears.

"Hey, baby!" she smiled, scooting closer to the bed. "Shh, don't move too much."

"Mama," he struggled to sit up, one hand rubbing his irritated eyes – which she then gently pulled away. "I'm all itchy."

"I know, baby," kissing his hand, only to reach out and grab the other one when he began to tug on the nasal cannula. "Don't touch that. It's helping you breathe."

"But I don't likes it," he grumbled, wiggling his back against the scratchy cotton sheet beneath him for relief.

Nicole had already left to go get a nurse, while Penelope tried to calm down her fussy boy before it turned into a tantrum. Though, she wasn't the least bit concerned of causing a scene. She would gladly have her little spit-fire angry and healthy, any day.

"Mama?" Liam scrunched his button nose, obviously thinking. "Is Henry's party overs?"

Penelope pouted and nodded. "Yeah, buddy. It ended a while ago."

" _Aww_ ," he whined, dropping his head back onto the pillow. "But I not gets any cakes! Or hit the pin-ah-tah!"

She couldn't help herself, her heart burst and the floodgates broke once more, as she choked back a sob and smothered him with happy kisses. "I love you, so, so much, William."

Liam giggled, and then frowned. "Mama, that tickles!"

"Well, I see our patient is doing better?" the very friendly nurse, who had helped admit Liam into the ER on arrival, seemed pleased. "Liam, I'm gonna check a few things. Is that okay?"

Liam frowned, and scooted closer to his mother.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Penelope gave him a big, warm hug while gently rubbing his back. "This is Susie. She just wants to make sure you're all better?"

Her son shook his head, and tucked himself into her chest and dramatically tried to hide his head underneath her arm.

"Hey, Liam! Do you like dinosaurs?" Susie's cheerful voice filtered over him, making him freeze.

He tilted his head just enough to peek one eye open and nodded.

"Me too!" Susie laughed, pulling out a long pad with shiny colorful stickers. "How about every time I do a little test. You get a dinosaur," she peeled one off and held it out to him. "This one is for being such a good sport."

"That ones a carnival!" he giggled, instantly forgetting his mother and sitting up.

" _Carnivore_ ," Penelope corrected, though it landed on deaf ears.

Instead she held onto his tiny hand as she watched the rest of the exam. Susie was a little concerned about his breathing and the painful hives all over his body, but gave a positive update before leaving. Then about five minutes into admiring all of William's many sparkly dinosaurs, his eyes went wide.

"Dee!" he shouted, nearly tearing out an IV line in excitement.

Penelope glanced towards the door, spotting Derek failing to hide behind an amused Nicole. To be honest, she had been hurt when he abruptly left and stayed away for so long, but she was too preoccupied to give him a piece of her mind. Then Nicole walked towards her abandoned seat, revealing the black duffel bag slung over Derek's broad shoulder, a large bag of what looked like leftovers and a cardboard cup holder with four Styrofoam coffees in his hands.

However, it was the grey-blue, knitted elephant held under his shoulder, that instantly had her heart melting into a puddle of goo beneath her feet. That was Liam's favorite stuffed toy. The one he couldn't sleep without. The one she had placed on his bed after she had made it earlier that morning. And there it was, tucked safely in Derek's arms, looking tiny against his strong frame.

"Oswald!" Liam gasped, wiggling his fingers from his outstretched hands.

"Here you go, buddy," Derek placed the food and drinks down on the rolling table near the foot of the bed, before handing the toy over. "Thought you could use your favorite pal to cheer you up!"

"He knows about Oswald?" Nicole mocked whispered, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Penelope gave her a pointed look, before staring at the plush toy in question.

"I figured since he was admitted overnight," Derek shyly rubbed the back of his neck, before fiddling with the thick strap. "That I would get you a few things. Like a change of clothes and your purse," patting the duffel bag. "And then I figured you would be hungry. So, Ma and Rossi went back with me and put this together," pointing to the leftovers.

Absently nodding, Penelope seemed at a loss for words.

"And um…I checked on Ollie. And brought him Bruce."

Bruce was the equivalent of Oswald. A knitted, pale yellow Lion that Oliver also couldn't sleep without.

Dropping the bag on the floor, Derek continued. "He's doing good. Right now, he's hanging out with Henry and Jack watching movies and eating pizza. The team decided to have a slumber party," he snorted, eyes twinkling. "Wish you could see it, JJ got Reid to paint his toe nails…pink."

"Oh, that's…you…you got Bruce and Oswald?" eyes misting over, as her voice became hoarse with emotion. "And…and you, checked on my son...and brought me my things?" Penelope blushed, awkwardly pushing up her glasses.

"I think the word she's searching for is…thank you," Nicole chirped, already ripping open the bag of food.

"Yes. That one," smiling, using the sleeve of Nicole's jacket to dab at her suddenly wet cheeks.

"You're welcome," sitting down on the foot of the bed, Derek gently ruffled Liam's hair, and then tapped a sticker that was on his shoulder. "Lookin' better kiddo!" and then adjusted the nasal cannula, which had fallen to Liam's chin during the flurry of him grabbing his beloved toy. Smiling, only to clap his hands. "Hey! Almost forgot!"

"You bring me presents!?" Liam tried to sit up, only to be blocked by Penelope gently pushing him back down – giving him a warning look that had him remaining still.

Derek chuckled as he grabbed a plate with a clingy plastic wrap over it. "Even better. I remembered you missed out on the cake."

Liam's eyes grew wide, even with the swelling, as he flashed a toothy, little grin.

"But, I'm sure your Mama," giving her a dazzling wink. "Only wants you to have just a bite…or two."

" _Ooo_ , Mama!" Liam licked his lips, nodding in earnest as he stared at the blue confetti frosting. "Can I has a bites? Or twos!"

Penelope remained stunned, until Nicole gently tapped the bottom of her chin – making her suddenly close her mouth.

Smirking, Nicole loudly sucked on a juicy piece of watermelon, before popping two grapes in her mouth, and then teased. "Pfft, and you two aren't dating because…"

Penelope glared, and then smacked the little toothpick with a cheddar cube on it, out of Nicole's hand. Though, when she caught Derek's curious gaze staring right back at her, she realized there wasn't really an answer. Not one, single, good excuse, besides her own insecurities from a troubled past and an abusive ex – all of which were valid reasons, but held little merit at the moment, considering she couldn't, or rather didn't, want to bring them up and taint whatever was happening between them…which meant one thing.

Somewhere between fooling around in her sheets and riding in an ambulance, things had changed.

Now, all Penelope had to do, was figure out if she was going to accept it.

To be continued…


	17. VII:IV

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! I'm so, so sorry there was such a long delay in my updates. I just simply needed to step away from this site for a bit, for various reasons. Some being that my views on this 'Morcia' ship are morphing, and that I feel my writing style is changing. But I'm back now and all of my stories shall be continued, and completed. And maybe soon, some new work will emerge that I've had in mind. With maybe a new ship, who knows. But enough about me. Thank you all for your continued support, I truly do appreciate it :)  
**

 **Warnings: Sexual Situations and Coarse Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Kismet**

Chapter VII: Part VI

"And thens…" taking a large gasp as he squirmed excitedly on his mother's lap, Oliver continued. "We builts a _huuuge_ -" spreading out his lanky arms as far as they would go. "Forts in the house!"

"You did?" Penelope smiled, running a hand gently through those soft strawberry-blonde locks.

"Uh-huhs!" nodding happily. "We dids! And thens Henry let us plays with his new race cars!" his eyes grew wide beneath those round red frames. "Mama, guess what color I was!"

"Hmm…" tilting her head back, feigning contemplation. "The bright, sparkling, pink one!"

Oliver burst into giggles, shaking his head adamantly – sending that sleek, lengthy hair flying into his face. " _Nooo_! That's a girl's colors!"

"Boys can wear pink, too," she shrugged, always one to believe in expressing individuality.

"But Mama, you wears pinks…" scrunching up that cute button nose in confusion. "Ah-lots!"

"And purples, and blues, and yellows…" Liam mockingly sing-songed while listing things off with his chubby, little fingers as he sat comfortably in his new favorite spot on the couch, between Fran and Derek. "And she wears lots'a bows, and skirts, and dresses. _Allll_ the times! And takes forevers to gets ready!" he huffed, cuddling Oswald snugly against his chest, before slumping in his seat. "And then, we're always lates to everywheres!" using the back of his hand to rub his puffy eyes. He had been released from the hospital earlier that evening and was still very sleepy, and apparently, a bit cranky.

"And I bet she looks pretty in everything she wears," Derek playfully waggled those expressive brows, making Fran snort over her cup of peppermint tea.

Penelope could feel the heat of her cheeks bloom an embarrassing scarlet, making her look away and clear her throat. Kissing the top of Oliver's head, she changed the topic. "So, buddy you had a lot of fun while I was gone?"

"Yep!" Ollie grinned, pushing up his glasses. "We watches a movie that Jack picked out. But I not really likes it 'cos it had no robots!"

"Your favorite robot is from that one movie. What's it called?" Derek lifted Briella up onto his lap, so her little sock-covered feet could stand on his thighs. The baby excitedly cooed, wiggling around as she patted the slightly overgrown stubble on her daddy's face. "He finds a plant, and then gets a pretty darn cute girlfriend…" he paused for a second – his own mother's presence unable to tame his flirtatious nature – and gave Penelope a rather impish wink and a wide, goofy grin. "And they have a date on a spaceship."

"Morgan, never write a children's book," Rossi chuckled as he emerged from the kitchen carrying a large serving tray, filled to the brim with an impressive variety of homemade goodies.

Penelope was giggling behind her hand, watching as Oliver chewed on his bottom lip – an inquisitive habit he had undoubtedly inherited from her – while absently playing with the floppy, well-worn ear of _Bruce the Lion_ , and the minute his eyes lit up, she smiled.

"Oh, you means WALL-E!" the astute, little boy, proudly exclaimed. "I likes that ones!"

"That's mine favorites, too!" Liam suddenly jumped in; a tiny, mischievous smirk playing at his pouty lips.

"Heys!" Ollie glared, crossing his arms and straightening his back. "I likes-ed it first!"

" _Boys_ ," Penelope gently scolded, reminding them of their manners. The last 24 hours had been tedious, and her patience was thin. Rubbing soothing circles on Oliver's back, she was grateful when Rossi stepped forward with two juice boxes.

"Apple juice, okay?" waiting for Penelope's nod of approval, before handing them over to the rowdy toddlers. Then with a controlled flick of his wrist he pulled a white linen cloth off a pretty amethyst glass plate, revealing perfectly stacked cannoli's overflowing with custard, that had everyone leaning forward as the enticingly sweet smell wafted over them. And considering the ordeal they had just all gone through, no one was shy about digging in.

" _Oh, my God_!" Penelope released a loud, throaty moan. "Mmm-" dropping her head back as the light puff pastry burst in her mouth a delicious medley of creamy, chocolatey goodness. "-Mmm…Oh wowza… _This_!" waving the treat around before gobbling up the last little bite, only to then sneak that bubblegum pink tongue out and eagerly lick all five of her sugar-coated fingers. "Is frickin' amazing!"

Hearing someone clear their throat, she slowly opened her eyes to find the adults staring right back at her.

Fran had the treat paused at her lips as she squinted those bright, golden-flecked eyes over the large dollop of cream with a fine mixture of concerned intrigue. Rossi, on the other hand, looked completely smug as he placed the plate directly in front of Penelope. Arching a thick brow with pride – passed down from a lineage of great family recipes. Though, it was Derek's intense heated gaze, locked jaw, and flared nostrils that had Penelope quickly swallowing her heavy tongue and brushing off any crumbs from her lips.

"Um…sorry!" she squeaked, timidly shifting Oliver in her lap, so she could hide behind him. "It was just so good. Like a delicious bite of fluffy heaven! And, well…I just really, really like all things dark and delicious," her narrowed gaze accidentally landed on Derek, whose full lips had pursed as those dark toffee eyes gleamed with arrogance at her unintentional innuendo.

She gasped at being caught, only to release a startled giggle. A loud, awkward chortle that embarrassingly lasted longer than she would have liked. She was, however, grateful when Liam and Ollie – still at that precious stage where they thought anything their mother did was hilarious – happily joined in and laughed with her.

"I'll make sure to put some in a to-go container," Rossi smirked, gently tugging on the rolled-up sleeves of his tan knit sweater – having gone for a more casual look while babysitting the children – before patting the stark white apron across his chest.

"Oh, leave her alone," Fran clicked her tongue, and then finally took a bite of the pastry. "Mmm…oh, _wow_ , this is…amazing."

Rossi gave her a rather coquettish grin. "Don't worry dolcezza, I made an extra batch for later."

"Why thank you, David," Fran tucked those untamed mahogany curls behind her ear and smiled sweetly back at him. "How very thoughtful of you."

Derek went stiff, deep wrinkles of confusion marring that handsome face of his as he watched their interaction, while Penelope gnawed on her bottom lip to hide her amused giggle.

Though before anyone could comment, a shrill, vibrating ring went off, ruining the tender moment.

"Whoopsie, that's me!" Penelope gasped, fumbling to hold Oliver and dig through the large purse by her feet. Pulling out the bedazzled device, she glanced at the screen, and then froze. Ignoring the call, she placed the phone down on the arm rest once it stopped and reached for another cannoli, but before she could take a bite, the phone went off again.

And again.

And again, shortly after that.

"You sure you don't need to get that?" Derek plopped Briella on his lap, bouncing her on his knee, while helping Liam eat a lemon tart.

"Mmhmm?" Penelope nodded, peeking a quick glance beneath those long lashes, revealing her usually rosy complexion to be a ghastly pale. "Nope. It's nobody," her tone was clipped, laced with agitation, only to scrunch her beautiful face in disbelief when the obnoxious ring went off once more. Grabbing the device, she swiped her fingers expertly across the screen and then silenced it. "Wrong number. Just one of those annoying collect calls," though she was smiling, she could hear the awful waver in her voice, making her smile bigger – knowing the creases by her eyes were prominent and telling. "You know what…I so, _so_ appreciate everything you guys have done for me, and for Ollie and Liam yesterday," sliding her son off her lap, she suddenly stood up. "And for this lovely evening, _but_ …I really should get going."

"You're leaving now?" Derek sat up, not very pleased with the sudden turn of events.

"Well, yeah," nodding frantically, avoiding his skeptical gaze. "Their tired, and so am I. It's been a crazy…" gesticulating wildly as she began to awkwardly tug on her cardigan. "You know…time. And really, I do appreciate everything you've all done, but um…I really should be getting home," jamming the pearl buttons of the lilac cotton, unaware she had missed a loop, causing the soft material to bunch around her chest, as she gave Liam and Ollie a stern look. "Boys can you get your shoes on, please."

" _Ugh_ , I don'ts wanna leaves!" Liam wailed, tossing his head back into the glossy brown leather couch.

"Me neithers!" Ollie added, holding up his green juice box and nibbled on cookie. "I nots even finishes my snacks!"

"Shoes. Now," was Penelope's brisk response; warm, hazel eyes glinting with severity. Both boys got the message and quietly, though rather reluctantly, started gathering their things.

Derek stood up, tucking Briella safely around his waist. "I'll take you home. You've been up for over twenty-four hours," shaking his head before Penelope could protest. "Hey, you said it yourself how tired you are. Probably not safe for you to drive," then dislodging the heavy dagger from her heart as he gestured to both Liam and Ollie, freely showing her how much he cared about her, by worrying about her sons' well-being. Her heart seemed to flip-flop as the vehemence behind his next words shook his voice and made his broad shoulders go stiff – strutting his feathers like the true, unapologetic, alpha male he was. "I don't want anything to happen to _you_ …or to _them_."

The air instantly deflated from her lungs, knocking her brassy demeanor down a few notches. Penelope pursed her lips, and glared over those bedazzled frames. Choosing to ignore the swarm of emotions suddenly festering beneath her chest, she snapped her head towards Liam, who was beginning to cry as he pretended to struggle with tying his stubborn laces.

What had started off as soft sniffles, was quickly turning into a raspy whine; a sure indicator of how exhausted he was, which meant he was on a brink of a major tantrum. Daring a furtive glance at Ollie, watching as the older twin rubbed his sleepy eyes. His movements deliberately slow.

Fran patiently helped Liam tie his small superhero sneakers, gently rubbing a hand through those soft curls as she gave Penelope a warm, reassuring smile. "You guys can take Derek's SUV. It will fit all of you, and then David can take your car to work tomorrow, to drop it off."

Penelope blinked, mouth snapping shut, while she slightly shifted her weight from foot-to-foot – silently contemplating her options.

Her sons were smitten with the brutish profiler. There was no denying that. Derek just had a way with them – becoming a big, overgrown teddy bear that they loved playing with. And she was, after all, very tired. Having thought about falling asleep on Rossi's polished hardwood floors more than once during this last hour.

Yes, it would be nice, absolutely lovely, to not have to deal with two temper-tantrums tonight all by herself. To be able to just go home and rest. To have a full, eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.

 _Was that bad?_

 _Using Derek, her not-official-boyfriend-but-yet-kinda-boyfriend, to help watch her kids while she slept…_

Blinking some more, feeling the rough sandpaper behind her bleary eyes, the swollen aches and pains of stiff joints, and her lack of enthusiasm for finding humor in the situation, and she suddenly realized that she could definitely use the reprieve – the extra… _help_.

Grinding her teeth, hating that word. A woman, with an independent streak as wide as the Pacific Ocean, she was not fond of feeling incapable of caring for her children. Releasing the reigns, allowing someone else to guide, while she sat in the passenger seat, was something she was still learning how to do.

Feeling that first inkling of a stress headache pulse above her brows, she took a shuddering breath as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yeah, okay. That would be great," giving him a tense smile, she tossed her purse over her shoulder, kindly grabbed the to-go plate that Rossi had somehow managed to whip up, and stared firmly back at Derek. "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

The tickling feather-light kisses, delicately caressing a seamless path – from the soft skin between her shoulder blades, down the shallow dip of her spine, towards the fleshy curve of her ass – was the alluring invitation that pulled her form slumber.

"Hmmrgh?" came her harsh, incoherent mumble as she hugged the lumpy pillow tightly against her chest.

Wiggling further into the heavy down comforter, enjoying the encompassing heat that seemed to be permanently attached to her, until a long, languid lick, from that familiar deft velvet tongue, across her hip, stopping at the top slit of her cheeks and daringly sneaking just a little further down, had her eyes flying open.

Seemingly dazed, she bolted wide away, frantically fumbling around. Her shorter limbs tangling with perfectly long, sinewy ones – powerful arms that could easily embrace her within a brawny grip of comfort and pleasure.

"Oomph," she gasped, arm slamming into the hot, solid mass of what could only be a chest. The hard planes of a firm physique, definitely belonging to a man.

She froze, rapidly blinking, trying to make out shapes in the dull golden hue of her rainbow nightlight, only to take a deep breath and catch the comforting scent of lavender rolling off warm, slept in sheets. Another indicator that she was in her own bedroom.

"Hey, sleepy head," that deep baritone voice - gruff with sleep and laced with amusement – wafted over her, making her jolt as his hot, minty breath suddenly brushed the back of her neck.

"Huh?" dry mouth making it hard to swallow, she tried scooting herself upwards, wanting to reach her nightstand and the purple thermos that she kept atop a stack of smiley face post-its, only to completely still when she felt that slick wetness leak from her core and indecently down her thighs. "Oh…uh," licking her lips, hand coming up to grasp her chest; a flimsy attempt at modesty, only to come up empty. "Were we…" letting the words hang in the night air, as her chipped manicured nails scratched at her exposed skin – hoping he could grasp the words and save her the embarrassment, but when the minutes slowly ticked away, she cinched her eyes shut and gritted out a quick, "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Mmm-hmm," he peppered the rounded curve of her shoulder, gently kissing down her arm, where he took the time to taste the sheen of sweat in the crease of her elbow, before wrapping a sturdy arm around her waist. "No woman has ever fallen asleep while I was knuckle deep inside of them."

His blunt words sent a tantalizing shiver down her spine, absently making her toes curl and her back arch against him. Allowing her to feel the hot, unforgiving prod of that thick, hard steel wrapped in smooth, dark velvet against her lower back. She whimpered with need, grinding against him, even as she gasped from his filthy retort.

His large hand clutched her bare hip, stilling those tempting movements, as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Blowing away the stray hair that had fallen out of her messy bun, so he could tenderly lick the shell of her ear. Making his panting breath cascade over her chest. A titillating contrast over her cool, sweaty skin.

"Mmm," he hummed, while those calloused digits scratched over her soft flesh as his teeth bit into her plump earlobe. "You smell good."

Penelope wrinkled her nose, sniffing the air. Thinking she probably needed a good shower, or at least some more deodorant, since the windows had been closed all night and the room was now stuffy. And it didn't help that Derek was a human furnace. Considering his skin seemed to only run on hot. So much so, that she was practically sticking to him and the damp sheets beneath them.

"What time is it?" she squeaked out. Facing away from him, she slowly slid the arch of her foot over his leg. The dense hair covering his shin, tickled her bare skin, bringing a coy smile to her lips. Before she bent her leg at an angle, and pushed it back against the front of his thighs.

"Doesn't matter," he gritted out, nipping the smooth column of her neck. His tongue made long swipes across her jaw as he ground his pelvis into the cleft of her ass.

Suddenly, she was wide awake…

and achingly empty.

Craning her head back to look at him, only to catch those glimmering ambers staring right back at her. Their eyes locked and his arm snaked around the slight swell of her belly, traipsing over the patch of trimmed curls covering her puffy mound, until his deft finger found what he was looking for. That swollen bundle of nerves at the center of her quivering thighs.

He pressed down on the swollen flesh, gently circled, and the need to kiss him became crucial. Overwhelming her senses as a swift intoxicating heat rolled through her veins. Warming her skin, making her heart flutter and catch in her throat, while her breath quickened and her palms began to sweat. All because of that look – a soul baring ' _I want to pin you down and fuck you_ ' look – that Derek usually kept only for her.

Hastily wrapping her arm awkwardly around his neck, twisting back as far as she could go to meld her lips to those full, pouty ones she had been thinking about all week.

Having craved that perfect pressure and velvety smoothness – a balance of rough sensuality he had obviously mastered long ago – she tugged on his bottom lip, until he granted her entrance. Though the minute her tongue darted inside the warm cavern of his mouth, he sneakily wrapped his lips around her bubblegum pink muscle and suckled.

She went stiff, jaded at the whiplash – a force that always propelled her world to spiral out of control. Then the suctioning rhythm of his lips began to mimic the feeling she desperately wanted between her legs and she decided to let him lead…for now.

Her fingers slowly inched their way to the clammy skin at the nape of his neck and when the tense muscles rippled beneath her fingertips, she tugged him closer. Surprised, he grunted a satisfied chuckle, allowing her the chance to capture his tongue and inflict the same tantalizing torture on him.

Growling his approval, he delicately pinched the swollen nerve between his forefinger and thumb. Purposefully not adding the pressure she desired, making her suddenly toss her leg over his hip. Splaying herself wide open for him, only for Derek to change his tactic to feather-light caresses.

And on, and on, it went.

Their quick, little breaths swallowed up the stifling heat in the room, becoming harsh, panting gasps of moans, grunts and filthy delicious promises.

A beautiful carnal tug of war that left teasing nips from feverish kisses. Vexing scratches from rough, greedy fingertips. And slippery tongues never ceasing that sensuous duel that neither one was willing to back down from.

It was a battle for dominance that had covertly infused itself into all of their interactions. While at work, or even intimately between the sheets. Or on her bedroom floor, or in her shower, or out on her kitchen counter, and that quick, rough and tumble moment against her front door that had ripped one of her favorite cardigans and…

 _Hey…wait a gosh, darn minute!_

"We haven't fucked at your place!" she blurted out, only to instantly want to mentally face-palm herself. Because maybe if she wasn't half-asleep or distracted by those magical fingers – which had only briefly stilled, but seemed to be unfazed by her bold declaration – then she wouldn't have just gone and said something totally random, and completely, crazy.

"Not because I haven't wanted to," came his gruff response as he tugged her body even closer to his. Practically plastering himself against her. "I've thought about it every… _single_ …day since I first saw you pull up into this house," his fingers lowered and teasingly traced her tight entrance. "Hell, I can picture you right now, laid out across my mattress. Your pretty blonde hair over my dark blue sheets," his long finger played with the slick heat, causing a rippling shudder to shoot down her spine. "Holding on to my headboard," until he was knuckle deep inside, doing that swirling motion he remembered she loved. "Screaming my name," sharply crooking his finger as his thumb caressed her clit.

" _Ohh_ ," head falling back, resting on his large bicep. Her own hand coming down to grasp his sturdy wrist. Keeping those magnificent fingers, working the pulsing center of her thighs, in place.

A long moment later, while he peppered her shoulder with sweet, little kisses, he finally added. "It has nothing to do with me not wanting you there. Or me worrying about you with Briella. You're perfect with her. So, stop with that beautiful brain of yours and don't overthink," she could feel his goofy smirk pressed between her shoulder blades as he wrapped his arm, which had found its way underneath her, to come up and tweak her puckered nipple. "We somehow just always end up in your bed."

Silent tears were streaming down her face, and she was failing at discreetly wiping them away. Struggling to grab the crumpled sheet at the foot of the bed, to swipe at her damp cheeks.

"Stop that," she admonished, ignoring the watery waver in her voice.

"What?"

"Making me fall in love with you."

"Well that's too frickin' bad," he smirked, brushing that prickly five o'clock shadow across the tingling skin of her back. "'Cos I'm never gonna stop, Baby Girl."

"Well that's good," her twinkling laughter filled the dark room. "'Cos I kinda don't want you to."

He didn't respond. Instead, he swiftly released her center and lifted her leg, and before she could grumble a complaint that he wasn't doing what she really wanted him to be doing, he slipped his way inside of her.

The intrusive pressure knocked the air from her lungs and a startled scream from her lips. Bending in half, trying to ease the large girth of him, only for Derek to lock an arm beneath her full, heaving breasts; securing her in place as he slipped almost all the way out of her and slammed his hips forward once more.

"Fuck me!" she growled, fingers scratching at his forearm as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

"Oh _Garcia_ , I plan on it," the way he uttered her last name – a mix of adoration and something oddly akin to…ownership – made her toes curl and that brazen goddess come to life.

Clenching her inner muscles, stopping him mid-thrust as he slowly settled fully into her body. He shivered, releasing a strangled groan, and she smirked. "Is that right, _Agent Morgan_?"

"Am I gonna have to profile you, Miss Garcia?" he tutted smugly from behind her, making her roll her eyes and clench once more tightly around him, until he nearly slipped all the way out of her, only to use the flared mushroom tip of his cock to slowly push in and out of her entrance.

"No-" gasping "-fair!" hips rocking back as a frown played at her lips.

The wet popping noise of him stretching her became an indecent taunt; coaxing her – opening her deliciously up to him.

 _And oh, fuuuck…_

… _did it feel good!_

And as that first blissful wave shuddered through her insides, churning her veins into molten ecstasy, she submitted to him – letting him mold her flesh and claim her. He then snaked his hand further down, roughly circling her swollen clit as he pivoted his hips. An almost painful force that felt too good for her to tell him to stop. Making her grunt out a sharp ' _harder, baby please'_ instead.

He was snorting like a bull behind her and the sweat from their sloppy exertion began to gather between them. She reached behind him, sliding down his slick, rippling back until she found the firm flesh of his ass and harshly dug her nails – pulling him even closer.

"You like that…" growling into her ear. " _Garcia_?" and she could imagine that victorious, little smirk on those plump lips of his. He had discovered yet another thing she liked – was thoroughly enjoying – and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

A warm gush spread between her legs and she couldn't hide that desperate, needy whimper.

"Penelope…" teasingly popping the ' _p_ ' in her name, as he drastically slowed his pace. Turning those hard, clenching shudders into tiny electric pinwheels of pleasure. "You need to tell me, baby. I wanna hear your voice."

Scratching at his flesh, trying to grasp onto the last remnants of sanity only for her stubborn streak to make an appearance and blurt "I thought…you were gonna profile me?" panting through gritted teeth when he hit that _oh-so-fucking-good_ spot that he had so easily found on their first night together.

Though, she should have known better. That her world would suddenly topple upside down, as Penelope went from being sprawled out on her rumpled bed, to standing directly in front of Derek.

"Holy Microsoft!" she squealed; legs still coursing with aftershocks from her first orgasm, she swayed awkwardly on her tip-toes. " _How the_ …?" trailing off, glaring – rather squinting, at the smug man before her.

Crossing her arms, getting ready to cuss his ass out as the pleasure quickly began to wane between her thighs, only for him to reach that dark bronzed arm straight out before her, and point directly at her forehead.

Her eyes crossed, staring dumbly at the tip of his finger. "What. Are. You. Doing?" stomping her bare foot on the plush carpet didn't have the effect she was looking for.

"That big, beautiful brain of yours is absolutely, brilliant," his voice was deep, almost shaking with each word, and brimming with such blatant sincerity that if she wasn't watching him speak before her she wouldn't have recognized it. "The way you can break something apart and put it back together, so easily, is mind-boggling to me. I don't know how you do it. And everyday at work I watch you figure out things that none of us, not even our resident genius, can solve. You're so damn smart, baby. And watching those magical fingers of yours fly across a keyboard, has become one of my biggest turn-ons."

She snorted in shocked disbelief, while quickly wiping away the stray tear that had slipped down her cheek.

Reaching forward, fingers dancing beneath her breasts, thumbs running over the furled petal pink tips, though it was the fact that he hadn't broken eye contact with her once, that had them tightening beneath his feather-light touch. She gave a quick nod, and a wide grin graced his face.

"And these tits, damn, baby," cupping the large, round orbs – still perky and more than a handful – before generously squeezing the soft flesh. "You put every single pinup girl of my dreams to shame," giving a sharp tug on each rigid peak before dropping his hands to her waist, slowly trailing lower. "And these hips. Mmm, the way they sway back and force in those come-fuck-me-heels. Mama you are a sexy _thang,_ and you know it," his eyes glazed over, lighting up as he firmly placed his hand over her belly.

The supple flesh protruded just enough to cover her toes if she looked straight down. She always had a dark disdain for her round belly. Spent hours in the morning constructing eccentrically bright outfits to mask the part of her that she hated most. So, it wasn't any surprise when she suddenly stepped back, only for his arm to swiftly wrap around her waist and tug her forward.

"Oh no, you don't," he grunted, splaying his fingers over her tummy, holding her in place. He took a moment, letting his fingers press into the part of herself that she was always so conscious of. He then delicately traced the faint, glimmering purple streaks around her belly button – making a point to touch every stretch mark.

It was like he was taking a sledgehammer and chipping away at the chasm of criticism she had spent years and years constructing around her appearance. It was like being swallowed whole, and the only tether holding her in place from drowning in those gnawing, overwhelming emotions of self-doubt was the man sitting before her. Pushing her, challenging her, daring her to see what he so clearly saw.

 _And, did she want to see it, too?_

 _Was she ready…_

When all she felt like doing was screaming into a pillow.

Or running far, far away.

"Derek," her voice was barely above a whisper, sounding almost pathetic to her own ears, and she cringed. "What are you…you don't have to…just stop, okay. I get what you're doing. You don't need to…I know I'm not…"

He didn't let her finish.

"Beautiful," he exhaled. "You are so fucking beautiful. This right here," jiggling the flesh, letting her feel the movement throughout her body. She swore her heart skipped a beat and she froze, hating the bubble of emotion that got lodged in the back of her throat. He had seen her naked, had been inside of her, but she had not allowed him to touch her there. Not like this. She felt exposed, and she wanted to bolt, until the rest of his words slowly broke through the solid border of insecurities. "Your belly, Baby Girl, housed two of the smartest, kindest souls I have ever met. All of this," letting his fingers dance over her belly and hips and the thighs that grew from her pregnancy. "Created two boys- your sons. You made them and brought them into my life. I've only known you three for a short time. But I know that I love them," his voice broke and those warm ambers finally lifted, peering up at her over dark lashes. "And I love you so much because of that. For letting me be in their life. And for letting me be in your life," he tenderly cupped her cheek, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears. "I love you, Penelope. Every, single, inch of you."

" _Ohh_ …" she sobbed, hand flying over her mouth. Shaking like a leaf, she stumbled, nearly crumpling to the floor only for those arms to shoot out and catch her.

"Shh, I got you, sweetheart," peppering her face with sweet kisses as he hugged her tightly against him.

Silence engulfed them. The only noise was her hiccuping sobs and his soft humming as he gently rocked them. Finally catching her breath, she lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him her most dazzling smile. "Yes."

"Hmm?" stroking his hands soothingly up-and-down her back, taking a moment to focus.

"I, Penelope Garcia," sticking her noise proudly in the air. "Want to date you, Derek Morgan."

It was his turn to go completely still. Though, he had a much quicker recovery time as he hauled her plump ass onto the bed. Clambering between her legs in an instant, positioning himself perfectly at her entrance.

"'Bout damn time woman," giving her a tender kiss, before sliding on home.

In that instant, it felt like all the puzzle pieces had fallen into place, and she finally felt complete.

For the first time, in a very long time, she allowed herself to simply feel, and enjoy it.

Derek started tickling her with his beard, making her delightful giggles resonate throughout the house. Penelope threw her head back, basking in that lovely euphoria, so much so, that she missed the red blinking light on her phone and the dark shadow peering in through her floral curtains.

To be continued…


End file.
